Antes de morir
by Steph.Ca
Summary: Ginny Weasley, acaba de terminar la lista de sucesos que desea vivir, antes de morir. Inesperadamente y por azares del destino cierto rubio Slytherin le ayudará a cumplirla,¿Cómo podrá al fin el odio convertirse en amor a cuesta de todo? D/G
1. Problemas

**Antes de morir.**

**Hola! este es mi primera historia, la empece a escribir hoy después de que se me viniera toda la historia a la mente ****comencé. Espero les guste.**

**Parejas: **Draco/ Ginny un poco de Hermione/Ron

**Nota: **Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter, escrita por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Problemas.**

"_...Enamorarme eternamente."_

Al fin, la había terminado, después de 5 años pensando en las cosas que Ginevra Weasley quería vivir a lo largo de su vida, había encontrado las más importantes.

No eran ganar un millón de galeones, o encontrar la piedra filosofal y ser eterna, al contrario eran cosas que ella sentía que tenía que vivir para poder morir feliz sin preocupación alguna sabiendo que había disfrutado su vida plenamente y al máximo, desde que entro a la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería todo le pareció espectacular.

Después de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore en su primer año en la escuela cuando casi muere en el ataque del basilisco, pensó que la vida era muy corta, nunca sabia cuando iba a terminar, así que decidió hacer su lista de lo que necesitaba vivir antes de que su vida acabara.

Muchos de sus intereses habían cambiado, pero las experiencias que quería vivir no cambiarían nunca. Creía que necesitaba razones para vivir y ahora las tenía, cuando se hubiera cumplido todo ella ya no le tendría miedo a la muerte.

Ginny como comúnmente le decían sus amigos y familiares, cursaba el sexto año en Hogwarts, no era la mejor estudiante, de hecho le aborrecía estudiar, sólo alguna de sus materias, como transformaciones o herbolaria le parecían interesantes, de ahí en fuera era una de las chicas mas hermosas de el colegio, había tenido varios amores pasajeros, muchos la habían lastimado, otros pasaron como el agua.

Ya e eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando termino su ultima petición, se le haría tarde para ir a su clase de Pociones, Snape la mataría si tuviera un retraso mas, ya no alcanzaría a ir al Gran Salón a comer así que corrió al baño y tomo una ducha lo más rápido posible, hacia mucho frio pero aun así eso no la detuvo, no era una chica que se arreglara mucho, solo desenredo su cabello, vistió su uniforme y su túnica, tomo sus libros y salió corriendo de ahí, sin antes tomar su lista ya terminada, había prometido enseñársela a Marie, su mejor amiga. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba ya vacía, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a las mazmorras, empujo a algunos estudiantes que iban caminando lo mas tranquilos posibles, ella no podía llegar tarde, ya no.

-Llega 3 minutos tarde señorita Weasley.- Dijo Snape con un tono de burla y enojo a la vez.

Todos los alumnos en el aula voltearon a verla, a pesar del frio que hacia ella estaba sudando, los Slytherin, sentados de lado izquierdo de la sala, se burlaron, como siempre, mientras que Marie que estaba en un rincón de lado derecho, la miraba con cara de preocupación.

Ginny pudo ver todas las caras antes de poder contestar algo coherente,había desde enojados por que tal vez haría que Gryffindor perdiera puntos de nuevo, hasta uno que otro dormido que al parecer se había desvelado una noche anterior.

"_Que digo...¿ me tarde por que hacía mi proyecto de vida? No creo que sea una opción."_

-Si, bueno… En verdad lo siento mucho es que… tenía que… arreglar un asunto antes de venir, era de suma importancia.- Contesto tartamudeando.

- Pues espero que ese asunto haya valido lo suficiente para llegar tarde de nuevo, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Contesto Snape elevando el tono al final para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

Todos los Gryffindor voltearon a verla con cara de enojo, de pronto el tono rojo subió por sus mejillas, de nuevo había hecho que perdieran puntos por su culpa, quería morirse de la pena. Despues del regaño se sento a un lado de Marie, ella no la miro. El profesor les puso un trabajo en equipo, tenían que ser una poción para cambiar el aliento, era algo fácil, al parecer Snape no quería trabajar hoy.

-Ginny! ¿de nuevo tarde? A este paso harás que Gryffindor se quede sin puntos!- Le reclamo Marie en tono bajo para que Snape no las pudiera escuchar.

-Oh ya se! No sabes cuanto lo siento, pero fue por una buena causa! Se me fue el tiempo en escribir el final de mi lista!- Contesto con mucha felicidad.

-Enserio? Desde que te conozco la estas escribiendo! Nunca quisiste mostrármela, pero ahora que la terminaste tienes que hacerlo!.- Al parecer a Marie se le había pasado el coraje rápido.

-Si si, claro que si, te lo prometí, de hecho la traje para mostrártela.

Mientras Snape revisaba unos pergaminos en su escritorio Ginny empezó a buscar entre sus pertenencias un trozo de pergamino color azul que contenía lo que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer.

-Marie no la encuentro! Juro, juro por Merlin que la tenia aquí!.

-De seguro que es una excusa para no mostrármela.- Contesto Marie en tono serio.

-No no, yo la traía! Es un pergamino color azul.

Al ver la cara de preocupación de Ginny su amiga se paro y empezó a buscarla debajo de la mesa, incluso en el pasillo de entrada por si había caído por ahí.

-No esta Ginny, de seguro la dejaste en tu escritorio, debe de estar allá

-Eso espero, si no muero Marie muero! Son cosas muy intimas!

Al terminar la clase todos se disponían a salir, Snape encargo un ensayo de 3 pergaminos completos de las pociones curativas mas comunes y las mas extrañas que existían.

-Señorita Weasley espere un momento, los demás pueden irse- Grito Snape cuando Ginny estaba por irse.

El salón se vacio, Ginny estaba muerta de miedo, sola con Snape en un cuarto no era buena suerte.

- ¿Qué pasa profesor?

- Mire señorita Weasley, usted a tenido un comportamiento en esta clase po…

-Lo se lo se! Se que soy mala estudiante pero…

-¡No me interrumpa!, ¿me entendió?.- Grito Snape, Ginny se exalto por el tono de voz.

- Lo siento.

-Continuaba, su comportamiento ha sido no favorable, igual que su rendimiento escolar, por lo cual le informo que su en su ultimo examen no obtiene una nota perfecta, me vere obligado a reprobarle en esta clase.- Snape había tomado una cara fría parecía que hasta le gustaba hacer sufrir a los demás.

- Qu…eee! No, no, no, por que? Es imposible! Solo he llegado un poco tarde pero…

- Un poco? 10 retrasos Weasley, sin contar que de los 7 trabajos solo entregaste 2 e incompletos. Así que le advierto, búsquese un tutor, haga lo que sea, puede retirarse.

Ginny había salido de la sala en shock, no lo podía creer, sabia que era mala en pociones, pero no tanto! . Al final de todo el no haber cumplido con tareas si había sido mala idea.

-Debi de haberle hecho caso a Hermione.- Le dijo a Ron cuando llego a su sala común y le pregunto el por qué de su cara.

- Bueno ella siempre tiene la razón, por eso es que Hermione es "perfecta".- Dijo con tono de burla despues suspiro y una sonrisa se le vino al rostro, como si algo recordará

-Ok Ron...- Dijo extrañada por la reacción de su hermano.-aaah Hermione… si! , ¿como no lo vi antes?, ella puede ser mi tutora!.- Exclamo con felicidad.

Ginny salió a buscarla corriendo a la biblioteca, ¿en qué otro lugar se podía encontrar?

Llego a la biblioteca y ahí estaba ella, su salvación! Sentada leyendo un libro de artes oscuras.

-Hermione! Oh que gusto me da verte!.- Grito Ginny con mucha felicidad.

-Shhhh! Es una bliblioteca no un club nocturno.- Contesto ella.- Pero también me alegra verte.

- Necesito un favor, e n o r m e!.

- Vaya! Con razón tanta alegría de verme no? Bueno para que soy buena?.- _Para todo_, pensó Ginny.- De nuevo Ron le mintió a Harry sobre su perdida de ropa? Últimamente la a estado vendiendo a todo mundo, todos quieren algo de _el niño que sobrevivió._

-No no, no tiene nada que ver con ellos, si no conmigo! Necesito que seas mi tutora en pociones, Snape me advirtió que si no obtengo calificación perfecta repruebo!.- Dijo Ginny casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Oh Ginny.- Contesto Hermione con tono apagado.- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname! Ya tengo a 3 personas a las cuales prometi asesorarlos en unas materias, lo haría con todo gusto, pero con esto no podre mas! Lo siento en verdad.

- No no no.- Dijo Ginny sus lagrimas habían empezado a caer.- ¿Qué haré ahora? Reprobare la materia y mi mundo se derrumbara!

- No seas tonta! Mira a la entrada de la biblioteca hay una lista donde puedes anotarte para que puedan asignarte un tutor, algunos alumnos de buen promedio se ofrecen.- _Aunque algunos los obligan.-_ para hacerlo, te asignaran el que mejor maneje la materia, en este caso de pociones.

-Wow no sabia que se podía hacer eso… debería de venir mas seguido para acá! Gracias Hermione me iré a anotar!.- Se fue antes dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, su humor había cambiado rápidamente.

Al salir de la biblioteca después de haberse anotado para las tutorías llevaba un folleto que había tomado de ahí, por ir distraída se topo con Draco Malfoy, por accidente, el rubio de ojos grises de Slytherin, él ya iba en séptimo curso, la rivalidad era evidente desde el inicio había sido asi, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, pero aún más personal, Malfoy vs Potter. Y con Potter se incluía ella y toda su familia.

-Fíjate por donde caminas Weasley, ¿no ves que puedes ensuciarme?- Dijo Draco, era mucho más alto que ella, si que había crecido mucho, sus facciones eran mas marcadas, sus ojos mas grises, _es muy guapo y sexy,_ pensó Ginny, _pero eso no le quita lo engreído, ególatra e idiota!._

_-_Callate Malfoy! Tan grande y aún tan idiota.- Dijo Ginny estaba realmente enojada, lo esquivo y se fue hacia su siguiente clase, tenía mucho que hacer.

"_Maldita Weasley, en fin tengo más cosas en que pensar, como de quien será esto…" _Pensó y saco algo de su bolsillo.

Por obra del destino, Malfoy había encontrado un pergamino en el suelo al ir al despacho de Snape, llamo su atención ya que era diferente a los pergaminos desteñidos, este... era azul.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo: **

** -**No no y no! Antes muerta de que tu seas mi tutor!.- Dijo Ginny

-No creas que a mi me complace del todo serlo Weasley.- Contesto seriamente.

**Reviews lo agradecería mucho!**


	2. Desilución

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y ya verán que tengo razón por que en este capitulo me emocione mucho escribiendo! Sigan dejando más, así tratare de avanzar más rápido.**

**Nota: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter escrita por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Desilusión.**

Malfoy dio un vistazo a la biblioteca, no había nada nuevo, aún no le asignaban a nadie a quien asesorar.

"_Maldito seas Snape, si no fuera por ese favor que te debo no tendría que ayudar a ningún idiota incapaz de comprender …_ _Un Malfoy no ayuda_._" -_Pensó Draco.

El profesor Snape había defendido a Draco frente a Dumbledore cuando lo acusaron de haber pasado los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Él solía ir allí a pensar, extrañamente le resultaba relajante el silencio de el Bosque, nadie entraba ahí seguido, solo Hagrid el guardabosques de Hogwarts, que a mala suerte de el rubio coincidió en verlo ahí. Snape argumento que Draco había estado con él todo ese día, que el guarda bosques debió confundirse. Ahora el profesor cobraba su favor, el Slytherin tendría que hacer "trabajo social" para poder librarse de ese cargo.

Draco regresó a su sala común en donde se encontró con Pansy Parkinson, quien era novia del mismo. Él no la quería, nunca lo había hecho, pero ella era tan molesta después de que le habría propuesto mil y un veces que fueran novios Draco siempre le negaba, decía que era un hombre sin compromisos, pero llego a su límite. Ya hace 2 meses que eran "novios" en realidad al rubio le daba igual.

-Ya te dije que no Parkinson!- Grito Draco furioso.

-Soy Pansy! Pansy!, ¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo?.- Grito ella también.

- Como sea!, sabes que odio rotundamente toda cursilería.

-Pero Draco! Somos novios, tomarse de la mano es lo que los novios hacen.- Se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas.

- Pues entonces yo no soy tu novio!

- No no por favor no me digas eso! Esta bien ya no te molestare con eso, no me tomes de las manos ni me abraces, pero no me dejes.

Draco respiro profundamente, era tan difícil llevar una relación así, si se le podía llamar relación todo era superficial, odiaba como Pansy lo presionaba, quería seguirlo a todos lados, estar con él a cada minuto, abrazarlo y besarlo. Draco solo quería morir cada vez que la veía, si sus padres no le reclamaran cada vez que se enteraban que trataba mal a Parkinson, por él ya la hubiera mandado al demonio. Los Malfoy tenían estrecha relación con la familia Parkinson, pudiera parecer amistad, pero todo era conveniencia, para los Malfoy el dinero y poder era lo único que importaba.

Draco subió a su recamara, grito a todos los que estaban ahí que salieran inmediatamente. Todos tenían un miedo a Draco, lo obedecían inmediatamente, además porque era el prefecto. Cerro con llave y se acostó en su cama, trataba de relajarse, las clases ya habían terminado para él su última clase era pociones, la cual había exentado por su excelente nivel. Así que tenía un poco de tiempo libre. En estos ratos sin nada que hacer le gustaba pensar en cosas que nadie sabía de él, nadie sabía que a Draco le gustaba la naturaleza, la pintura, la música, leer, amaba leer, todos lo veían como un engreído, y lo era, y le gustaba serlo, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera gusto por las cosas buenas de la vida. Decidió meterse a duchar, necesitaba relajarse, se quito la túnica y en eso cayó un pedazo de pergamino color azul., lo recogió del suelo la curiosidad invadió su ser, no había tenido tiempo de leerlo, al ir a el despacho de Snape y encontrarlo, Parkinson llego por detrás y al tratar de zafársela de encima había olvidado el pergamino.

"_Es de buena calidad, me preguntó a quien se le habrá caído, se aprecia que es viejo, pero aun así muy bien cuidado…" _Pensó.

- Draco ¿estas ahí?- Grito Pansy

- Laaaargate! Dejame solo ¡¿ que no entiendes?.- Grito furioso Draco al mismo tiempo que tumbo el pergamino a su cama.

Se paró enseguida al notar que ella trataba de abrir el cerrojo, abrió la puerta de inmediato:

-¿¡Ahora que quieres! Necesito estar solo.- Se notaba en enojo de Draco, sus ojos se habían abierto más, su voz de había hecho más fuerte.

- Es que yo… yo…

- Tú que? Tú nada! Lárgate de aquí y déjame en PAZ!-

Cerro la puerta en narices de Pansy, escucho que ella empezaba a llorar.

"_Esto me saldrá caro con mis padres, que importa._" Pensó.

De inmediato se metió a la regadera, empezó a tararear una canción que había escuchado por los pasillos, en ese momento era él solo él mismo, no era Malfoy, ni Draco, no era nadie, simplemente él.

Al salir quito el seguro de la puerta, ya era un poco tarde y pensó que tal vez alguien querría entrar a dormir. Compartía su cuarto con 4 hombres más, las camas eran grandes acomodadas intercaladamente por el cuarto, bastante amplio para sólo ser 5 camas, las cortinas eran de un verde apagado con bordados color plata, su cama lo cubría un edredón del mismo color de las cortinas con una S grabada en el centro, todas eran iguales, pero la cama de Draco estaba alado de el ventanal más grande que daba a el lago, le gustaba sentarse ahí a observar las estrellas cuando no podía dormir.

Poco a poco fueron subiendo sus compañeros de cuarto y empezaron a quedarse dormidos o terminando sus deberes.

-Heey Draco! ¿Por qué tan mal humor? Hasta hiciste llorar a tu noviecita.- Dijo Blaise Zabini con un tono de burla.

Él era lo más cercano que el rubio podría llamar un amigo. Blaise tenía el pelo negro, los ojos marrones, alto y de tez blanca. Tenía grandes prejuicios sobre los sangre sucia, como todo Slytherin, consideraba a las mujeres sólo un juguete que cuando ya no sirve, simplemente de deshecha.

-Cállate Zabini! Que no estoy de humor, esa maldita ya me tiene arto! arto! Un dia de estos terminare matan…

-Hey hey hey Draco! Calmate, la tipa es insoportable! Pero tampoco es para tanto.- Lo interrumpio Blaise tratando de calmarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, en fin ya no me importa.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu cama? Uyyy una carta de amor? Casanovas!, esa chica sí que no se da por bendicida!- Dijo Blaise dándole un ligero codazo y guiñando un ojo.

-Claro que no es eso, no seas idiota.- Contesto fastidiado.- Es algo que me encontré, no sé ni siquiera que sea.

-Pues averígualo! Vamos, ábrelo!, que ya me dio curiosidad.

Draco abrió el pergamino, estaba en blanco, solo a mitad de él tenía escrito_ "Antes de morir, hay que vivir"._

-¿Eso es todo?, Que porquería.- Dijo Blaise.

- No sé… Tal vez tenga algún hechizo, ya sabes para que no cualquier persona pueda leer lo que viene escrito.- Comento Draco observando detalladamente el pergamino.

- Para mí es un pedazo de basura, deshazte de él.- Zabini se dirijo a su cama, alado de la de Draco y comenzó a sacar su ropa para tomar una ducha.

Malfoy se recostó, se disponía a tirar lo que había encontrado, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, la frase escrita le había dejado pensando.

"_Antes de morir, hay que vivir…Antes de morir… eso no funciona para mi, yo no puedo vivir, yo no puedo disfrutar, mi disfrute es hacer daño a los demás, eso hace un Malfoy". _Draco trataba de convencerse de sus pensamientos, pero la verdad era que el daría todo por volver a nacer y poder reencarnar en otra persona, una que no se tuviera que preocupar por nada, que pudiera disfrutar de cada segundo de su vida, pero él no podía, él tenía que cuidar de su imagen de superioridad, de su reputación, no podía perder el respeto de nadie.

Después de eso se quedo profundamente dormido, había tenido una práctica larga de Quidditch, los partidos se acercaban cada vez más.

Otro día más, cada vez se acercaba más el día en el que Ginny tenía que presentar Pociones, sólo eso podía tener en mente, más aparte una posesión preciada que había perdido, todo por su irresponsabilidad.

-Ginny! Vamos levántate, tienes que llegar temprano y antes bajar a desayunar.- Dijo Marie a su amiga, que hace 15 minutos tenía que levantarse.

-No quiero, no quiero Marie, mi vida es un caos, solo quiero morir.- Dijo Ginny con tono deprimido.

-Eres una exageración con pies! No pasa nada! Tal vez hoy te asignen a tu tutor asi podrás empezar desde ya a estudiar para tu examen, y de tu lista… pues igual puedes hacer otra! Eso no importa igual ya sabes las cosas que tenia escritas.

-NOOOO!.- Grito Ginny con enojo, su amiga se exalto ya que había sido un cambio inesperado en su voz.- No puedo Marie! El pergamino que perdí pertenecía a mi bisabuela, era especial, pertenece a mi familia, mi mama me matará! Yo prometí cuidarlo con mi vida, y ve! Lo primero que hago es perderlo.- Las lagrimas habían empezado a caer por las mejillas de la pelirroja su amiga se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-No te culpes de nada Ginny, yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo, ya no llores y levántate que se te hará tarde.- Le susurro en el oído mientras la abrazaba.

Después de la rutina de siempre, las chicas bajaron a desayunar y de ahí fueron a su clase de pociones, siempre a la misma hora.

-Vaya vaya, miren quien decidió levantarse temprano hoy!.- Dijo Snape con tono de burla.

-Buenos días profesor.- Contesto Ginny sin sentimiento alguno mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Señorita Weasley me da gusto enterarme que siguió mi consejo de buscarse un tutor.

- Si, no podía hacer más, pero aún no me lo asignan.

- Pues le tengo una sorpresa- Dijo el profesor mientras intentaba hacer lo que parecía una sonrisa.- Vaya hoy después de clases al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, ella es la encargada de las asesorías, le tendrá listo su tutor.

-Oh! Bueno gracias por avisarme, supongo que será mejor empezar a estudiar desde ya.- Contesto y una pequeña sonrisa triste ilumino su cara.- Con permiso, iré a tomar mi asiento.

-Adelante.

La clase inició, Ginny no tenia humor de nada, solo pensaba en sus problemas, la agobiaban, tenía miedo de desilusionar a su familia, perder algo que era importante para su familia, y más aparte reprobar una materia! Eso podría hacer que le retrasaran un curso en Hogwarts, su familia no tenía el suficiente dinero para darse el lujo de repetir años.

"_Tengo que esforzarme, ya! Ginny, límpiate tus lagrimas, eres fuerte y podrás contra todo".-_ La pelirroja se hecho ánimos, no podía pasársela llorando, tenía un carácter fuerte y nadie podría hacerla menos.

Al finar las clases se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall como Snape lo había dicho.

_Toc toc._

-Adelante.- Contesto una voz grave que detonaba autoridad.

- Buenas tardes profesora, vengo por la cuestión de las asesorías para los exámenes finales.- Dijo Ginny casi susurrando no quería parecer desesperada.

-Pase señorita Weasley, siéntese, su tutor no debe de tardar.

-Gracias.

Pasaron varios minutos, 5 a lo mucho cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Si?.- Grito McGonagall.

Alguien abrió la puerta, a Ginny le pareció descortés voltear a ver quién era, ya que se encontraba de espaldas, así que solo espero sentada.

-Oh adelante, si si ya sé a qué viene, pase pase señor Malfoy, siéntese por favor.

"_Malfoy? No no no, debe de ser para otro asunto, si, otro asunto del cual yo no tengo nada que ver." _Ginny tenía cara de sorpresa, pero después trato de convencerse de que venía a otro asunto.

-Señorita Weasley, el señor Malfoy será su tutor.

-NOOO!.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Debe de haber un error!.- Dijo Ginny

-Si profesora! Por Merlin yo no puedo asesorarla!- Argumento el slytherin

- Le pido que me asigne otro tutor, le exijo!.- Dijo Ginny desesperadamente.

-SILENCIO! YA AMBOS!.- McGonagall se había parado de su escritorio poniendo ambas manos en él y mirando a los dos jóvenes con una cara de seriedad, su semblante relajado y tranquilo había desaparecido.- Esto no es una fiesta! Me escucharon? No van a ir a charlar y tomar cerveza de mantequilla, irán a estudiar jóvenes! Retírense los dos, de inmediato, y ninguna palabra más!

Ambos chicos se quedaron sin palabras, salieron como niños regañados del despacho.

Al salir Ginny inmediatamente se había puesto en marcha para dirigirse a la biblioteca, necesita otra persona quien la asesorara.

-HEEEY WEASLEY! A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?- Grito Draco, la pelirroja ya había avanzado mucho.

Ginny se paro en seco y volteo a verlo.

-A LA BIBLIOTECA IDIOTA! A BUSCARME A ALGUIEN QUE SI PUEDA ENSEÑARME ALGO!.- Grito, su cara había tomado un tono de enojo, estaba furiosa.

Draco avanzo a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a ella, por el tamaño de sus piernas pudo alcanzarla rápido.

-Mira yo sé que ni a ti ni a mi nos gusta esto…- Dijo Draco su tono había bajado, pero seguía hablando serio.

**-**No no y no! Antes muerta de que tú seas mi tutor!.- Dijo Ginny

-No creas que a mi me complace del todo serlo Weasley.- Contesto.- Pero necesito hacerlo, no por que quiera, si no por que tengo que hacerlo, ¿crees que me gustaría pasar mi tiempo enseñándole a una boba como hacer pociones?

Ginny le dio una cachetada el rubio se quedo petrificado, nunca nadie que no fueran sus padres le había puesto una mano encima, nunca.

-Nunca vuelvas a insultarme.- Dijo la pelirroja y se dio media vuelta.

Draco la tomo por la mano antes de que pudiera avanzar más, a Ginny se le detuvo el corazón sus manos eran frías pero al mismo tiempo irradiaban calor, nunca se habían tocado antes, aún asi ella no volteo.

-Mira Weasley ni a mí ni a ti nos conviene esto, yo soy el mejor en pociones, y al parecer tu necesitas aprender de lo que mejor sé, así que piénsalo muy bien, te espero en el salón a un lado de las mazmorras hoy a las 7 en punto, ni un minuto más tarde, será tu única oportunidad.- Le dijo Draco casi susurrando, después la soltó y dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ginny se quedo helada, despues tomo razón de todo y fue a su sala común, el coraje se le había pasado y Malfoy tenía razón, ella no sabía por qué él tenía que cumplir con eso, pero al parecer lo necesitaba, y Ginny ocupada pasar la materia… No había más.

Malfoy se encontraba en el salón continuo a las mazmorras, 6:59pm.

"_Entre más rápido mejor" _Pensó. Se sentó en un sillón que estaba a un lado de una mesa de trabajo, y empezó a leer algo que se había encontrado en el gabinete.

El tiempo se le fue volando, miro su reloj 7:25pm.

"_Maldita seas Weasley."_ El enojo se había apoderado de él nadie podía dejar plantado a un Malfoy! Sentía odio hacia Ginny, de nuevo había lastimado su orgullo, eso a nadie se lo perdona, no era su culpa que ella no llegara, Snape le tenía que dejar pasar esto, no era su culpa.

-Ginny te quedaste dormida en el sillón, deberías dejar de desvelarte tanto.- Le dijo Hermione a su amiga que estaba recostada en la sala común con un libro de pociones en la mano.

-¿¡Me quede dormida? Hermione qué hora es!.- Se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Eh?.- Dijo su amiga que no había entendido ni una palabra.

- La hora Hermione! La maldita hora!.- Estaba desesperada, camino por todos lados buscando su túnica y sus libros de pociones.

-No sé Ginny! No me grites! Han de ser ya como las 8:30.

-No! No no no!, soy una idiota, siempre haciendo todo mal!.- Ginny empezó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Llego y abrió la puerta de golpe

-Lo siento muchísimo! Lo siento en verdad!, es que quede dormida y…- Su tono había pasado de preocupación hasta llegar al silencio.

No había nadie, ningún rubio, nadie.

-Oh! Mierda!.- Dijo para si misma y se dejo caer en el piso, las lagrimas y la desesperación se habían apoderado de ella, de nuevo.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: **

*En busca de el pergamino.

*Pidiendo perdón a un enemigo.

*Chantaje a cambio de la famosa lista.

**-**Déjame en paz, te dije que era tu última oportunidad.- Dijo, se mostró desinteresado, al fin Snape ya lo había perdonado, nada importaba.

-No no! Perdoname... Por favor.- Estas últimas palabras habian causado un daño en su orgullo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

**Dejen Reviews! se los agradecería mucho.**


	3. Nuevo sentimiento

**Un capitulo más! La tan humillante plática del perdón, y la sospecha de la persona quien tiene el pergamino, Ginny hará TODO por conseguirlo... Espero les guste.**

**Nota: **Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter escrita por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Nuevo Sentimiento.**

-Ya Ginny deja de llorar, todo saldrá bien.- Le dijo Hermione.

La pelirroja llevaba 2 días llorando, no había conseguido tutor, no encontraba su lista, nada.

-¿Cómo me calmo?.- Le dijo con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.- Todo va mal, todo me va mal, siempre hago las cosas mal, a veces solo quiero morirme!

-Que cosas dices! Eres una tonta Gin una idiota!.- Grito Marie que iva bajando a la sala común.- Mira te propongo algo, yo te ayudare a encontrar tu pergamino, por eso no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, y por tu tutor, bueno el examen es en menos de dos semanas, es muy poco tiempo para ver lo de todo un curso, tal vez tu podrías… no no olvidalo.

-Podría que Marie..? Podría que?.- Ginny había volteado a ver a su amiga, la cara llena de ojeras y ojos rojos, se veía horrible, pero una pequeña esperanza apareció en ella.- Dime Marie por Merlin estoy desesperada!

- Oh bueno pero no me grites!. Bueno es que… no te enojes conmigo por favor! Ya te dije que yo te ayudare con lo de tu pergamino, y lo de tu tutor pues…

-¿Quieres ser mi tutor Marie? Vamos tu eres pésima en pociones.- Dijo sin pensar.- Oh lo siento no quise decir eso es que sólo…

- Oye! No soy tan mala! Bueno olvídalo, igual no era eso.

-YAA! Marie dilo no vez que Gin esta que muere?.- Grito Hermione que había estado callada hasta el momento.

-Ok Ok! Enserio no me mates, tal vez tú podrías… pedírselo a Malfoy…- Marie entrecerró los ojos, esperaba una reacción de cólera por parte de su amiga, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Lo eh pensado…

-Es enserio Gin? Malfoy! Te estas dando cuenta de lo que dices?.- Grito Hermione. Muchos de sus compañeros que rodeaban la sala voltearon a ver había hablado muy alto.

-Shhh! No todos se tienen que enterar!.- Ginny había volteado a ver quienes escuchaban.- Pero bueno, ponte en mi situación! Tengo que pasar ese examen, si no muero Hermione! Me tendré que salir de Hogwarts por que mis padres no podrán pagarme otro curso! .- Había empezado a llorar, de nuevo, se puso las manos en la cara y solto en llanto.

-Oh no Gin, perdóname, perdón, no quise, bueno es que es Malfoy, me deje llevar, perdóname, tal vez si sea lo mejor…

-¿Ustedes creen?.- Levanto su cara mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- Si.- Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Dejare mi orgullo a un lado… Para preocuparme por mi futuro.

Decidió que antes de ir se tomaría una ducha, sentía que no se bañaba hace años, salió, limpio su cara, se peino y se disponía a salir al comedor para la hora de la cena, ahí vería a Draco.

-Hey hey hey espera un momento señorita!.- Dijo Marie antes de que Ginny saliera de su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te haz visto en un espejo? Estas horrenda!

-Oh Gracias! Me subes mi animo.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ven acá siéntate, te maquillare un poco para eliminarte esas horrendas ojeras.

Ginny no acostumbraba maquillarse, solo en bailes u ocasiones especiales, un poco de polvo para eliminar ojeras, rubor para resaltar sus mejillas, y un toque de brillo labial.

-Listo, te vez… mejor.

-Bueno gracias Marie, eres la mejor.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Bajaron a la cena, todo fue normal, comio un poco de patatas con carne y una cerveza de mantequilla, todos empezaron a retirarse, su mirada se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, ahí estaba él siempre con su misma cara soberbia, estaba a punto de levantarse, Ginny se despidió rápido y salió casi al mismo tiempo que él. Draco iba con su bolita de amigos, Crabble, Goyle, Zabini, en fin. Ginny se puso de espaldas a la puerta y espero a que saliera, Draco vio su cabellera pelirroja, no podía ser otra, casi a propósito camino mas lento que los demás dejando atrás.

-Malfoy.- Dijo con un tono amable pero su cara era seria.

-Weasley.- Él miraba hacia otro lado, no la miraba a ella, nisiquiera quería hablarle era una persona despreciable para él.- No puedo perder mi tiempo aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-No! Espera!.- Grito sin pensarlo.

Draco se paro en seco, mirando hacia la dirección en la que caminaba, a espaldas de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres Weasley?.- Dijo con tono desprecinte.

Ginny sintió ganas de llorar, su situación no estaba del todo bien y todavía para que la insultaran, no tenía ganas de pelear, además ...lo necesitaba.

-Perdón.

-¿Qué?.- No estaba seguro si lo había escuchado bien, se quedo helado.

-Perdón, perdóname Malfoy!.-

Sintió que le patearon las costillas, su orgullo estaba por los suelos, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.- Dijo después de un largo silencio.

-Si! Perdón por no ir a las mazmorras, bueno por no llegar a tiempo se me hizo un poco tarde y pues…

-Un poco tarde?.- Grito enojado y volteo a verla.- Te espere Weasley, te espere por más tiempo del que hubiera sido capaz de esperar a alguien.- Al escuchar esto Ginny abrió sus ojos como platos, había hecho algo por ella que por nadie más, al ver la reacción de ella Draco comprendió lo que pensaba.- Solo me quede porque a mí también me convenía… y me entretuve con algo.

-Claro por que más lo harías, bueno en fin no tengo por que explicarte razones, aunque debería, pero sé que no te importan….

-Hablas mucho Weasley, ve al grano.-

Se había acercado más a ella de lo que estaba y la miraba a los ojos. El corazón de Ginny paró por un momento, los ojos grises del rubio eran hermosos, nunca se los había visto tan cerca y olía a un perfume delicioso el negro le quedaba muy bien se quedó helada con tanta presencia que tenía…

-¿Entonces? Dirás algo o te quedarás callada sólo mirándome.- Dijo Draco despues de que la Gryffindor lo había escaneado de pies a cabeza.

-Este si… mira verás… em…esto es difícil para mi- Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida, despues de un largo silencio lo miro a los ojos y dijo...-te necesito… en verdad te necesito..- Ginny agacho la mirada no podía ver la reacción de Malfoy, no podía ver la cara de satisfacción de él cuando lo escuchara.

Pero la reacción fue totalmente inesperada, todo lo contrario, aunque Ginny no lo había visto, seguía con su cabeza mirando al suelo, no podía con la vergüenza, la humillación.

El rubio se quedo en estado de shock, no podría creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca, nunca en su vida pensó que un Weasley podría llegar a necesitar a un Malfoy, era casi imposible, debería de ser una broma.

-Ahora tú te quedarás callado como idiota y no dirás nada?.- Dijo Ginny,levantando la mirada.

Draco había tardado mucho en reaccionar, pero le enfureció el comentario de ella,¿idiota?, que se cree para llamarlo así!, entro en si, y tomo la postura de antes, de un Malfoy.

**-**Déjame en paz, te dije que era tu última oportunidad.- Dijo con tono de desprecio. Se dispuso a marcharse de ahí ya nada tenía que hacer.

-No no! Perdoname... Por favor.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Draco volteo a verla despues de que escucho que empezó a sollozar- La costumbre de tratarnos así .- y agacho su cabeza no quería que la viera llorar.

Ella necesitaba de él! Que pensaba? Tenía que tratarlo bien por más que le doliera.

-Haber haber, primero… no llores.- Tomo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.- No me gusta ver a la gente llorar. No sé por qué necesitas tanto mi ayuda, hay más personas que pueden enseñarte…

-No No Malfoy no entiendes!, nadie es tan bueno como tú en pociones.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del Slytherin.- No es un alago, solo lo reconozco, además ya no hay más tutores, y en verdad, necesito con toda mi vida pasar ese examen.- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir Ginny se dio la media vuelta pero se quedo quieta, no podía permitir que la viera llorar, ya había lastimado su orgullo demasiado.

Draco iba a hacer un comentario con desprecio y a irse a su sala común, pero al ver a la Gryffindor de tal manera sintió algo extraño… sintió lástima por ella. Nació en él el deseo de ayudarla, se veía tan mal, pero no sabía qué hacer, un Malfoy no ayuda… Pero no podía dejarla morir con su sufrimiento, para haber recurrido a él y de tal manera era porque ya no había otra opción.

-Esta bien Weasley te ayudaré, pero no llores.- Dijo inesperadamente mostrado consuelo en sus palabras.

Ginny sintió que su mano dio dos pequeñas palmaditas en su hombro, la saco de sus pensamientos y le sorprendió, el tono de Draco era amable, como nunca.

-Muchas gra…- Volteo y ya había nadie, no había Draco.

Un peso menos de encima, ahora solo faltaba encontrar el bendito pergamino! Pero sintió un alivio del tamaño del mundo al saber que al menos uno de sus problemas iba marchando bien.

Ya era tarde y Draco ya se había recostado no había podido olvidar tal escena, era algo inimaginable, siempre había visto a Ginny con una fuerza enorme, capaz de desafiar a cualquiera, lo había desafiado incluso a él, todos temian a Draco, pero Ginny, ella no, parecía no temerle a nada, y verla tan indefensa, débil, le provoco… ternura…? Era algo nuevo para él.

Tal vez era por eso que no pudo negarle su ayuda. Las imágenes se le venían a la mente, no podía dormir había ocurrido algo muy fuera de lo común algo que no se esperaba… Ginevra Weasley le hizo sentir algo nuevo, algo que nadie había podido hacerlo sentir.

Mientras todos dormían Marie y su mejor amiga platicaban sobre cómo haría ella para encontrar el pergamino azul.

-Mira Gin de eso no te preocupes mañana empezare a pegar algunos carteles en la sala común de cada casa, con suerte tengo algunos contactos que me podrán ayudar.- Le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño en el ojo.

-Esta bien, eres la mejor Marie, estoy segura que lo encontraremos, te quiero mucho.- Le dio un abrazo fuerte a su amiga mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro, hacia días que Ginny no sonreía.

-Vaya! Esta es la Ginny que YO quiero, la chica fuerte que no le teme a nada, vamos a dormir mañana será un día largo.

Debido a los exámenes que se aproximaban algunos profesores daban a sus alumnos clases libres para que pudieran avanzar a sus trabajos y tareas, los exámenes finales eran importantes las bibliotecas lucían abarrotadas, los jardines completamente vacios, todos se concentraban en los estudios, por ahora, después vendrían las vacaciones.

Mientras Ginny se la había pasado llorando días anteriores, Marie había hecho el ensayo de pociones mágicas contra enfermedades que les dejo Snape.

-Oh no mierda lo olvide! ¿Para cuándo es?.- Dijo Ginny con preocupación

-Para mañana Ginevra Weasley! Seguro ni siquiera lo has empezado!

-No no, soy la peor! Bueno empezaré a hacer desde YA, como quiera hoy no tengo nada importante que hacer, solo me dispondría a buscar la nota pero ahora no, empezare con esto.

-¿Y tus asesorías? ¿Cuándo las empezaras?

-Oh mierda! Eso también, supongo que tendrá que ser mañana por que hoy ni loca puedo!

-Bueno yo me voy tengo mucho que hacer.- Y saco los carteles que había hecho en la mañana ese día.- Ire a pegarlos desde ya! Unas amigas de las otras casas me ayudaran para pegarlas en sus salas comunes, y además pegare unas en la biblioteca ya vez que ahorita todos están ahí, nos vemos

-Adios, gracias por todo Marie.

Marie ya había pegado en la sala común de Gryffindor salió de la torre y fue hacia el comedor, ahí se encontraría con Rose de Hufflepuff, Ian de Ravenclaw y Matt de Slytherin. Marie era muy social, le gustaba tener amigos en todos lados, nunca sabia cuando iba a ocupar algo de ellos.

-Miren chicos los junte porque necesito que hagan algo por mi! Nunca les eh pedido nada, pero ahora lo necesito, bueno mi mejor amiga, está muy mal porque perdió un pergamino que era muy importante para ella pertenecía a su familia.

-Sólo por un pergamino? Por eso llora tanto tu amiga? Que se consiga otro y deje de lloriquear.- Dijo Matt

-Mira Matt esto era muy importante para ella, y la verdad si no te interesa ayudarme puedes irte a la mierda que ya habrá alguien que si lo haga.- Marie se había molestado por el comentario del Slytherin, y no era para menos.

-Ya ya solo decía mi pensar, y que quieres que hagamos nosotros?.

-Bueno yo he hecho unos carteles.- Y empezó a repartirlos a sus compañeros.- En el cartel dice lo que es, la descripción, y con quien ir si lo tienen, solo péguenlo en su sala común de lo demás me encargo yo.

-Cuenta conmigo Marie.- Dijo Rose esbozando una sonrisa

-Igual yo.- Apoyo Ian- Lo encontrarás ya veras.

-Gracias chicos son los mejores.- Una gran sonrisa se había iluminado en su rostro, pero alguien no había dicho nada… los 3 chicos miraron a Matt que había permanecido serio.

-Esta bien igual yo.- Dijo sin ganas

-Yeey! Bien Matt muchas gracias, bueno cuando tengan alguna novedad búsquenme! Ahorita voy a pegar algunos aquí en el comedor y después me voy a la biblioteca, gracias por todo.

Cada chico se fue a sus sala común a pegar los carteles Marie hablo con McGonagall para pedirle permiso de pegarlos en el comedor, ella acepto gustosa, ya había pegado 4 ahí, y algunos en los pasillos.

Matt ya había hecho su parte del trato, y ya había pegado tres carteles en la sala común Slytherin.

Draco estaba sentado leyendo un libro sobre criaturas mágicas cuando vio lo que el chico estaba haciando, por su curiosidad se paró y se dirigió a un cartel.

**SE BUSCA**

**Caracteristicas**: Pergamino en color azul

con grabación en el centro al abrirlo

"_Antes de morir hay que vivir"_

**Cualquier tipo de información comunicarse con**

**Marie Lannister (Gryffindor)**

El cartel tenia una imagen de un pedazo de pergamino en color azul, aparentemente dibujado, se mostraba cerrado y despues se abria con la frase dentro, era el pergamino que Draco había encontrado…

-Hey tú Evans! Ven acá- Grito Malfoy a Matt que iba subiendo a su cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-¿Quien te dio esto?

-¿No sabes leer o qué? Marie me pidió que lo pusiera aquí.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esa Marie?

-¿Tú lo tienes?.- Dijo abriendo su boca mas de lo normal con cara de sorpresa.

-Eh… no, pero… creo saber quien si, dime ¿dónde?

-Iba a ir al gran salón a pegar unos, después a la biblioteca tal vez ahí.

Draco encontró el comedor vacio, con excepción de algunos que hacían sus trabajos, pero ningún Gryffindor, los carteles ya habían sido pegados ahí, y se supuso que ya se había dirigido hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar ahí vio una chica platicando con la encargada y con unas hojas en la mano, parecían ser los carteles, así que supuso que ella era Marie, al ver que se dirigía a el pizarrón de noticias la siguió.

-¿Marie Lannister?- Dijo Malfoy con un tono de superioridad y a espaldas de ella.

Ella volteo lentamente.

-Soy yo.- Dijo con mucha seguridad.- Draco Malfoy ¿no?

-Asi es.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Referente a tus carteles…

-¿¡Tú tienes el pergamino!.- Dijo muy emocionada una amplia sonrisa se había iluminado en su rostro.

-Este… quisiera saber de quién es, ¿es tuyo?.- Preguntó interesado

-No.- Contesto Marie, acto siguiente, se volteo y siguió pegando los carteles si no tenía nada más que hablar seguiría con sus asuntos.

-¿De quién es?

-No te incumbe, sólo si tienes el pergamino podre decirlo, no es relevancia en el asunto.- Contesto siguiendo pegando los carteles sin mostrarle importancia al Slytherin.

-Tal vez sepa quién puede tenerlo…

-¿Enserio? Dimelo! .- Marie había volteado de nuevo a verlo con cara de emoción e intriga.

-Primero, dime de quien es.

-mmm…- No sabía si hacerlo.- Es de mi mejor amiga.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿y cómo se llama ella?

-¿Quién tiene el cartel?

-Creo que no nos entenderemos ¿verdad?. Por cierto dale esto a la chica Weasley- era un pedazo de pergamino pequeño y doblado tenía algo escrito dentro, después Draco dio media vuelta y se fue a grandes zancadas de la biblioteca.

-Malfooy!.- Grito Marie no podía irse los carteles estaban regados en el piso ya que se movió muy rápido y alcanzo a tirarlos.

-Shhhhh! Señorita por favor, es una biblioteca.- Dijo la encargada.

-Mierda!.- Recogió todo y se fue de ahí con el recado para Ginny rumbo a la sala común.

Al llegar vio que su amiga estaba desesperada y muy estresada, Ron le ayudaba a terminar su ensayo de pociones mientras una pila de libros posaba en la mesita central de la sala. Ginny volteo a ver a su amiga que tenia una cara de cansancio…

-Marie! Al fin regresaste! ¿Conseguiste tu meta?.- Dijo Ginny un poco emocionada.

-Si Gin.- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.- Ya pegue todos los carteles ya verás que lo encontraremos!.

-¿Y nadie ha dicho nada aún?

-Bueno… paso algo raro… Malfoy fue a buscarme, me dijo que tal vez él sabría quien tiene el pergamino, pero que le dijera a quien pertenecía… y pues

-¿Malfoy?.- Dijo Ron sorprendido.- Ese idiota…

-¿Le dijiste que era mío Marie?

- No, creo que decía puras mentiras por que no dijo nada, sólo se fue al ver que no le diría de quien era, ah por cierto me dio esto…- Y saco el pequeño recado de su túnica y se lo dio a Ginny.

-¿Y esto?.- Pregunto Ron que le arrebató de sus manos el pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

-Ron! Dame eso! No te pertenece.- Grito Ginny y se abalanzo sobre su hermano para poder quitárselo.

-Vaya Ginny! Que fuerza!, y todo para defender un papel… de Malfoy?... En que andas metida Gin?.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos seriamente…

-Nada Ron! ¡¿En que podría? Ni que fuera una carta de amor! No seas estúpido, ha de ser para las asesorías.

-Malfoy es tu tutor? NO!, ¿Me escuchas? NO!.- Ron se había puesto furioso

-Callate! Era el único que podía ayudarme busque por todos lados y ya no había quien pudiera.- Ginny le había gritado también, no le gustaba nada la idea de que Malfoy la asesorara pero no podia hacer más.- Ni que estuviera feliz de verle la cara a ese idiota todos los días, pero sabes que tengo que pasar ese examen Ron!

Ron solo se quedo pensativo y se fue a su cuarto, seguía enojado, más porque su hermana no se lo había dicho antes.

-Ya se le pasará Gin, no te preocupes…- Marie no podía dejar que su amiga cayera en depresión de nuevo.- Tendrá que aceptarlo, además solo son unas asesorías eso es todo…

-Eso creo…

Despues la pelirroja recordó el recado lo recogió del suelo y leyó

**Ginevra Weasley:**

_Te espero mañana en la torre de astronomía_

_ 7pm en punto, ahora si no estoy dispuesto a esperarte._

_ Sólo lo hago por mi conveniencia, pero si no llegas_

_ me importará poco si pides perdón o si tu vida se acaba por_

_ ese examen._

_** Draco Malfoy.**_

Su conveniencia… por un momento pensó que… no importa Malfoy nunca haría nada por ella que fuera para ayudarla sin nada a cambio. Extrañamente se le bajaron los ánimos un poco.

-¿Qué dice Gin? ¿Ya no podrá asesorarte?.- Pregunto Marie asustada por la cara de su amiga

-Eh.. si, me cito mañana…- Dijo con la mente en blanco, no sabía que tenia.

-Es buena noticia! No sé porque pones esa cara de funeral, entre antes mejor.- Dijo tratando de animarla.

-Tienes razón, además le hablaré de mi pergamino, si él sabe quien lo tiene me lo tendrá que decir, por las buenas o por las…

-Gin, trata de persuadirlo, es un Slytherin, si las cosas no se hacen como él quiere no te dará nada, mejor trata de sacarle quien lo tiene, pero no te desconcentres de tus clases de pociones!

-No no, y si hare lo posible, aún asi si tenga que… seducirlo.- La pelirroja bromeo haciendo una cara de sensualidad tratando de coquetearle a Marie.

-JA! Vamos Gin, concentrate en tus deberes y deja de jugar.- Dijo riendo y se fue a sentar.

Ginny hablaba enserio, haría lo posible por conseguir su pergamino… eso lo pondría en práctica mañana a las 7 de la tarde.

* * *

**Perdón por no poner la lista! Pero primero tiene que encontrarla para leerla no?**

**Próximo capitulo:**

Ahora sí!

*La lista de su vida... compartiéndola con su enemigo. (?)

* Situaciones que dejarán pensado a Ginny, ¿será acaso que él tiene un lado amable, o sólo era con ella?...

_"Ella es diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido... es única" _Pensó

**Rewies por favor, lo agradecería mucho.**


	4. Lo tengo yo

**Y otro más! En este capitulo al fin se entrega el bendito pergamino! Pasa algo que une mucho a Draco con Ginny. Espero les guste!**

**Será una historia de varios capítulos pero prometo terminarla en poco tiempo, ya que entrando de vacaciones no tendré oportunidad de seguirla.**

**GRACIAS:** The darkness princess,Erendi Cullen, Luna lovegood, Alexa Hiwatari, Grez, . Sus reviews me hacen feliz :D

**Espero les guste!**

**Nota: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter, escrita por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Lo tengo yo**

_ "Mi libro de pociones… listo, pergaminos, pluma, tinta, creo que es todo… Espero no olvidar nada, quiero que todo salga bien."_

Ya era jueves, el día anterior Draco le había mandado la nota y ahora se disponía a salir para las mazmorras. Iba con 15 minutos de anticipación no quería llegar tarde, en verdad quería pasar ese examen, y no podía hacer enojar a Malfoy o él no querría ayudarla, aunque a él también le afectará el no asesorarla estaba segura que si discutían, no seguiría haciéndolo.

Llego, 5 minutos antes de lo planeado, así que se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa principal, el cuarto no era grande, tenía un color verde militar en las paredes, tuvieron que ir ahí ya que tenia lo necesario para estudiar pociones, en la biblioteca podrían ver la teoría, mas no la práctica, además en estos días estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, en el salón había un par de gabinetes al fondo que contenían diferentes tipos de ingredientes o materiales para trabajar, había dos muebles en una esquina, un poco empolvados, a un lado de los gabinetes, en ambas paredes laterales había libreros que contenían infinidad de revistas, periódicos viejos y libros sobre medicina, pociones, hasta artes oscuras, animales salvajes y dragones. En medio había una mesa a una altura más elevada que las normales, con tres bancos a los lados en la mesa había dos calderos y algo que parecían ser tubos de ensayo, o para medir sustancias, tal vez algún día el profesor Snape lo había explicado pero ella no había puesto atención, por algo estaba en esta situación.

Después de evaluar el salón se dispuso a esperar a su tutor, había un libro en el sillón abierto así que se sentó a leerlo. Era interesante, se refería sobre algunos tipos de pociones muy fuertes, algunas servían para ayudar o curar y otras para perjudicar a alguna persona, los ingredientes se le hacían desconocidos, no conocía algunas palabras que se mencionaban en los procedimientos, pero encontró un artículo extra que venía con el libro sobre las personas que trabajan recolectando los ingredientes más extravagantes, se mencionaban algunos tipos de huevos, de Doxy, de Ashwinder, no tenía la menor idea de que fuera eso, pero ayudaba para hacer filtros amorosos, tal vez algún día le podría servir…

Ya habían pasado 40 minutos de la hora a la que se quedaron de ver, Ginny empezó a molestarse, tal vez Malfoy quería darle una lección. Ya se disponía a marcharse pero decidió esperar un poco más, no tenía nada que hacer, además que el libro le había interesado mucho… Un rato más la puerta se abrió de repente.

-Llegas tarde Malfoy.- Dijo la pelirroja con la vista en el libro, seguía sentada en el sofá pero se había quitado la túnica para estar más cómoda.

-Lo sé Weasley no soy tonto.- El tono de el rubio llamo la atención a Ginny, se notaba apagado, sin ánimos de nada, ella volteo a verlo, él ya había entrado en el salón se veía mal, estaba sudado y agitado.

-¿Corriste para llegar?

-¿Qué? No!, lo que pasa es que… tuve entrenamiento y… no te incumbe.- Mintió.- Bueno vamos a empezar Weasley entre más rápido pase todo mejor.

-Eso creo.- Se paró del sillón y aventó el libro en él. Malfoy vio que era el mismo libro que había leído antes cuando la esperaba a ella, río por lo irónico, ahora ella lo esperaba haciendo lo mismo que él había hecho.- ¿Qué te da tanta risa?

-Emm, nada… Bueno es que yo también leí ese libro.- Paso su mano entre su pelo y mientras hablaba seguía sonriendo.-… cuando me quede esperan... No importa.- Ahora su cara era seria y su postura rigida.

-Esta bien…- La chica estaba confundida por los cambios drásticos de comportamiento del rubio, pero tal vez podría acostumbrarse, se decidió a hacer el ambiente menos tenso, tenían que llevarse bien al menos el tiempo que tendrían que pasar estudiando.- y… ¿te gusto el libro?

-¿Eh?... pues sí es interesante, vienen pociones que no sabía que existían aunque muchos de sus ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir, o muy caros, claro para las personas con dinero como yo no lo es tanto pero para otras.- Hizo una cara de superioridad viendo a Ginny como si fuera la peor en el mundo.- lo es.

Esto la enfureció. Ella no estaba dispuesta a tratarlo bien si él no cooperaba también.

-Mira Malfoy-Dijo, su cara se había puesto seria, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente a los grises de Draco.- Escuchame bien.- Dijo apuntándolo con un dedo como amenaza.- No voy a permitir que me trates así, yo no tengo intención de insultarte ni mucho menos ya que tú me ayudarás en algo que es importante para mí, y en MI familia me enseñaron a agradecer las acciones de bondad!.- Se calmo un poco y pensó mejor lo que había dicho.- Bueno no se le puede llamar bondad ya que al mismo tiempo yo te estoy haciendo un favor a ti.

-A mi? JA! TÚ? Una Weasley haciendome un favor? Vamos!.- Dijo con tono sarcástico.- Eso es imposible Ginevra.

- Claro que lo hago! Si tu no me asesoras a ti te castigan no?.- Dijo y se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-Ah… este… si, me matarían si no lo hago.- Se puso nervioso.- No es que quiera hacerlo, lo entiendes? Pero tengo que.

-Bueno entonces vamos a hacer esto bien, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene estar peleando y hacer la hora de estudio más pesada de lo que ya es.

-Por mi está bien, sólo en esta hora, después todo será igual.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Bueno ahora empecemos trajiste tú guía de estudio?

-Guía emm… no.- Dijo apenada, ni siquiera sabía que había una!

-Como siempre tan idi….- Se detuvo a mitad de comentario, después lo pensó, conto hasta 10 y se calmo.- Bueno está bien empezaremos con lo básico.- Dijo con fastidio.

-Genial.- La pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa al ver que su tutor había captado que tenía que ser paciente con ella.

Al ver que Ginny sonrió por su comportamiento Draco también lo hizo, seguramente se había visto muy tonto.

Estuvieron más o menos 1 hora repasando lo esencial Draco explicaba y Ginny tomaba notas, algo tenía el Slytherin que hacía que Ginny prestará mucha atención, tal vez era que sólo ella estaba de alumna, ya se había hecho tarde y ambos tenían que ir a sus torres, no podían sobrepasar el toque de queda.

-Bueno Weasley eso es todo por hoy, es tarde ya.

-Si, creo que explicas mejor que Snape.- Dijo sonriendo, Draco lo hizo al mismo tiempo

-Bueno no creo que le alegre saber eso verdad?.- Dijo sonriendo.- Asi que sea un secreto de ambos.- y le guiño el ojo, después el rubio salió de la sala y Ginny se quedó ahí, y se sentó en el sillón.

"_Un secreto de ambos… ¿soy yo o Malfoy sonrió varias veces hoy?, al final de todo no ha sido tan malo, creo que estas dos semanas pasaran rápido. "_

Malfoy se regresó y se asomo por la puerta.

-Weasley, mañana aquí, a las 5, no puedo a la misma hora que hoy.- Le dijo asomándose por la puerta con una cara seria.

-Ah si.- Contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos, Draco se fue y Ginny gritó.- Puntual!

El rubio sonrió por su comentario cuando caminaba para ir a su torre, no había sido tan malo, cuando no peleaban por ver quién ganaba en una discusión o se olvidaban de sus apellidos o procedencia, todo era más simple, solo eran dos personas más.

Después Ginny se dirigió a su sala común ahí estaba Marie y Hermione esperándola, al parecer ansiosas.

-Al fin llegaste! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Gin?.- Dijo Hermione con cara de intriga

-Malfoy llego tarde, algo tendría que hacer, y se nos retraso la hora de la "clase".- Dijo sonriendo al hacer énfasis en clase.

-Oh vaya, y como ha sido? Pelearon todo el rato? De seguro si, ese idiota no puede hacer más que hacer sentir mal a los demás.- Dijo Marie

-Ahora que lo mencionas… al contrario…- Contesto Ginny recordando todo lo que había pasado.

-¿¡Que?.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas por la respuesta de su amiga.

- Si! Enserio!...Bueno Malfoy llego en un mal plan, empezamos peleando pero después yo le dije que no tenía mucho sentido, por que se nos haría más pesado y más porque yo no iba a poner atención por pensar en cómo atacarlo!

-Bueno en eso tienes razón y el tipo acepto?- Pregunto Hermione analizando el argumento de su amiga.

-Al parecer si, después de eso me empezó a explicar el uso de las pociones curativas, los ingredientes más importantes y sus usos, yo solo tome nota y puse atención, tengo que aceptar que explica mejor que Snape.- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Wow, pues me alegro, te dijo algo de el pergamino?

-¿Qué? Oh mierda! Lo olvidé por completo! Todo se me paso tan rápido, me refiero a los temas y eso.- Dijo poniéndose nerviosa.- Mañana le preguntare, me urge encontrarlo!

-¿Mañana se verán?.-Pregunto Marie

-Si a las 5, no puedo faltar o él ya no querría ayudarme más y ambos lo necesitamos.

-Pensé que solo 3 o 2 veces por semana lo harían.

-Bueno tal vez me considera muy boba y cree que necesito más tiempo para comprenderlo todo.- Dijo haciendo cara de fastidio.

-Espera… ¿Cómo que ambos lo necesitan?..- Pregunto Marie al no entender.- ¿El rubio necesita de compañía?.- Dijo en broma y soltó una carcajada.

-No seas tonta Marie!.- Dijo riendo.- Al parece Malfoy hizo algo mal, no tengo idea de qué y de castigo o que se yo le obligaron a dar tutorías.

-Oh bueno mejor suerte para ti al tener al mejor estudiante de pociones, aunque tengas que aguantar su estúpida actitud.

-Si al final eso no me importa, me tendré que tragar mi orgullo y esforzarme en aprender lo más que pueda, tengo que pasar ese examen.- Dijo la pelirroja.- - Como sea a mi me sirve más, me voy a descansar chicas estoy agotada!

-Hasta mañana!.- Dijeron ambas sonriendo.

Ginny había tomado una ducha express ya estaba muy cansada y le urgía descansar. Durmió al instante estaba agotada.

Al siguiente día se había levantado más temprano, era viernes pero no había clases así que bajo al desayunar después de vestirse y abrigarse ya que hacia un frio tremendo! Tomó un rico chocolate tibio con tostadas con mantequilla, el comedor se estaba quedando casi vacio, muchos tenían pendientes que hacer, otros acudían a las asesorías planeadas, la de ella seria hasta las 5 de la tarde asi que no tenia apuro, en la mesa de Slytherin ahí estaba él sentado alado de Pansy Parkinson, ella se le acercaba mucho, Draco hacía cara de fastidio, a Ginny le causo gracia las caras que el Slytherin hacia, al parecer esa Parkinson era muy molesta, en un instante el rubio volteó a la mesa de Gryffindor y sus miradas se cruzaron Ginny se puso colorada, que pena que Malfoy la descubriera observándolo! Y mas mientras sonreía. De inmediato volteo la mirada y se despidió de Marie.

-Marie iré a repasar las notas que tome ayer.- Dijo y sin más se fue, pero recordó algo que la hizo regresar.- Ah! Marie, cuando llegue el correo podrías recoger el mio? Por favor.

-Claro Ginny, no te preocupes ve a estudiar.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras platicaba con Hermione.

-Gracias!, Nos vemos.

Ginny se fue apresurada a la torre, al llegar se sentó en la sala y saco sus pergaminos, y el libro de pociones, había conseguido una guía de estudio con una compañera de Hufflepuff, trataría de avanzar, Malfoy no era su maestro, simplemente le ayudaría a comprender lo que no podía.

No se concentraba del todo, no podía de dejar de pensar en cómo le haría para que Malfoy le dijera sobre su pergamino, si tan solo su familia se enterara… la matarían!. Tenia conseguirlo cuanto antes.

Marie interrumpió sus pensamientos ya que iba entrando a la sala.

-Ten Gin te llegó esto del correo.- Dijo y le dio 2 cartas y un sobre.

-Oh gracias en un momento las leo.

-Deberías de apurarte, nisiquiera bajaste a comer, llevas aquí toda la mañana, ya casi dan las 4 y tienes que ir a tus asesorías!

-Las cuatro?, Wow nisiquiera me dio hambre, se me fue el tiempo muy rápido.

-Vaya! Me sorprendes Ginevra eh! Nunca pensé escuchar eso.- Marie empezó a reír, después se sentó a un lado de ella poniendo los libros que tenia en la mesita.- Veré que me mandaron mis padres.

-En ese caso yo también!.- Dijo tomando su correspondencia con una sonrisa.

Tenía una postal de su hermano Bill, él trabajaba en Egipto, le mandaba saludos y deseándole suerte para sus exámenes finales- _"Si supieras cuanto la necesito"_ -decía que probablemente vendría para navidad y le mandaba una imagen de él junto a una pirámide saludando. Ginny sonrió, extrañaba mucho a su hermano mayor, aunque no era muy apegada a él, lo quería mucho.

A un lado de ella Marie reia al leer su carta, al parecer sus padres le habían escrito y contaban experiencias con sus pequeños hermanos, a lo que Marie me platicaba eran unos demonios! Despues puso cara de melancolía, deseguro los extrañaba mucho.

La pelirroja siguió con su correo, tenía un sobre en el que venía el periódico del profeta, le llegaba cada semana con las noticas más nuevas, lo dejo a un lado, aún no tenía ganas de leer noticias.

Lo último era una carta de su madre, le extraño verla ya que no solía mandarles cartas, solo de vez en cuando pero le había mandado una hace apenas 2 semanas. La abrió y comenzó a leerla.

"**_Ginny:_**

_ Sé que no suelo escribirte seguido, pero esta vez era necesario hija_

_hace dos días nos ha llegado una carta de tu tía Jane, nos sorprendió_

_a mí y a tu padre, y por desgracia eran malas noticias… Ginny querida_

_tu tío Bilius ha muerto, tu padre esta desconsolado, era el hermano más_

_cercano que él tenía, por desgracia su cuerpo quedo enterrado_

_cayo una avalancha de tierra en la India, aun_

_tratan de buscarlo, pero no hubo sobrevivientes,_

_ por favor comunícale esto a Ron._

_ Con cariño_

_** Molly Weasle**y."_

A Ginny le temblaban las manos, había roto en llanto desde que empezó a leer la carta, hace tiempo que no veía a su tio, desde 1 o 2 años, pero lo recordaba con mucho cariño, él le había dado su primera lechuza cómo regalo de cumpleaños numero 5. Cuando venia de visita comían grajeas de sabores juntos, reian cuando les tocaba una sabor vomito, desde hace tiempo se había ido a vivir a la India, vendría esta navidad, un problema más, no puede ser posible, su tio, ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel? Era un buen hombre, mientras brujos sin alma viven años sin ningún problema…

Marie vio la cara de su amiga.

-Gin… Gin… ¿Qué tienes?.- Dijo abrazandola, vio la carta y las manos temblorosas de Ginny, se imaginó lo peor.- ¿Tú mama te regaño por lo de el pergamino?

-Hubiera preferido que me regañará… que me dejara sin salir toda mi vida pero…- Las lagrimas salian cada vez mas rápido.

-¡¿Qué Ginny que?.- Tomo a su amiga por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

- Mi ..tío Marie…- Dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué Tio Ginny? ¿Qué pasó?

Ginny salió de la sala, no quería saber nada de nadie, de nada, esa noticia le había caído de golpe.

-¿A dónde vas Gin?- Preguntó extrañada.

-No sé.- Dijo y salió por el cuadro de la señora gorda con la carta en mano.

Marie pensó que querría estar sola, así que no la siguió.

Marie siguió leyendo su propia correspondencia despues vio el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las cinco, Ginny había dejado su túnica y su material de pociones en la sala, al parecer no iba a ir a las asesorías, tal vez ni siquiera tenía cabeza para ello. Marie recordó la platica de una noche anterior…

"_Si a las 5, no puedo faltar o él ya no querría ayudarme más y ambos lo necesitamos."_

Recordó las palabras de su amiga, si faltaba Malfoy ya no querría ayudarla, tenía que hacer algo, tomó su túnica y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Al llegar eran 3 minutos pasadas las 5, se disponía a entrar al salón pero vio que el profesor Snape lo hizo antes, asi que decidió esperar hasta que saliera, no quería encontrarse con él, de repente empezó a hablar con alguien por el tono de voz parecía ser Malfoy.

-Vaya vaya Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso ya utilizas mi antiguo laboratorio como club secreto?.

-No profesor, estoy esperando a una alumna para impartir asesorías.- Contesto el rubio, su tono era serio, no le había gustado la broma de su profesor.

-Oh con que si eh?, pero si me habías comentado que la Weasley se había negado a que fueras su tutor, por eso te quite el castigo, por que… no era tu culpa, ¿acaso te asignaron a alguien más?.

Marie se quedo boca abierta, Draco no tenia ningún compromiso por asesorar a Ginny aún asi lo hacia… Tal vez no era tan mala persona al fin de cuentas.

-No- Contesto Draco.- Weasley habló conmigo me pidió que la asesorara por que no había nadie más.

-Que sorpresa- Exclamo Snape.- Me extraña de ti Draco, no me lo esperaba…- Dijo Snape analizando la cara del rubio.- Ayudar… a alguien sin conveniencia, que… sorpresa.- Snape tomo unos frascos de un estante y salió del salón.- Buenas tardes Draco.

Marie se escondió detrás de un muro para que no la viera. Cuando Snape estaba lo suficientemente lejos se asomo por la puerta.

-Malfoy.- Dijo Marie con voz autoritaria

El rubio volteo a verla con una ceja levantada, tratando de recordar quien era…

-¿Marie… Lannister cierto?.- Dijo el rubio con un tono serio.

-Asi es.

-¿Qué quieres Lannister?- Dijo con un tono de desprecio.

"_Retiro lo dicho, sigue siendo un idiota"_Penso Marie.

Respiro tratando de conservar la calma y contesto.

-Hoy tenías que ver a Ginny Weasley a esta hora si no me equivoco…

-No te equivocas.

-Bueno creo que ella no podrá venir hoy.

-¿Ytú como su mensajera vienes a decírmelo eh? Que tenga el valor de venir ella!.- El rubio estaba furioso.

-Es mi mejor amiga y no te permitiré que le hables asi!.

-Esa Weasley, me está hartando con su impuntualidad y falta de compromiso.- Dijo Draco al tiempo que se levantaba de el sillón y tomaba su túnica.- Dile que se olvide de las malditas asesorías y se vaya al demonio.

¿Qué pensaba Weasley? Que podría hacer esperar a un Malfoy y hacer lo que quisiera, pues le daría una lección.

-No, no, espérate Malfoy, no es como tú crees…- Malfoy se quedo parado en medio del salón con la túnica en la mano y viendo fijamente a Marie que se había puesto nerviosa.- Ella tuvo un problema, le llego una carta de su madre con… bueno que le afectó mucho.- Draco recordó la cara de la Gryffindor llorando, esa cara que le había hecho sentir pena y ternura a la vez, entonces se calmo tratando de escuchar a Marie, al ver esto Marie continuo.- Ni siquiera sé donde está ella se levanto temprano para estudiar lo que habían repasado, pero después de leer la carta de su madre salió de la sala y no me dijo a donde iria..

Draco no sentía enojo, ya se le había pasado, sentía preocupación… Era extraño.

-Mmmm, espero que digas la verdad Lannister, y no estes incubriendo a tu amiguita, dile que me busque cuando se recupere.- Dijo y salió a zancadas de el salón.

"_Ufff!, de la que me debes Ginevra" _ Exclamó Marie cuando el rubio ya iba bastante lejos.

El rubio se dirigió a su sala común quería leer un poco, no tenia muchos pendientes, ya había terminado la mayoría. Pero se quedó pensando en las palabras de la amiga de Weasley…

-"_No permitiré que insultes a mi mejor amiga, mejor amiga… Weasley era la mejor amiga de Marie… Ella había mencionado que el pergamino era de su mejor amiga, ¿será acaso que…? No lo creo…" _

Entro a su torre y lo primero que vio fue a su "novia", fingio cara de alegría al verla.

Parkinson lo había detenido en la sala común Draco se tenía que portar con ella como un Dios, el día anterior sus padres le habían metido una tunda cuando se enteraron de su comportamiento hacia ella, razón por la cual llego tarde a su cita de tutor con Ginny, después de que Parkinson lo había besuqueado por todas partes se dirigió a su cuarto, se lavo la boca, se sentía sucio, hacia un frio tremendo, aún no anochecía asi que puso seguro al cerrojo y saco un libro para comenzar a hacer algo que nunca lo cansaria.

Se puso cómo y se sentó en el ventanal de lado de su cama, quería la poca luz del dia que había para iluminarlo. Los jardines estaban vacios, no había ni un alma ahí, ni un alma solo una… en el árbol del lago

"_¿Cómo rayos…"_

Pensó Draco, que idiota estaría con este clima allá fuera, de repente se asomo bien por el ventanal, una cabellera pelirroja se ondeaba al son de viento, una pequeña persona sentaba a la orilla del lago bajo el árbol.

Sin pensarlo tomo su túnica y salió corriendo de su torre, sus amigos le gritaron hacia donde se dirigía pero él no contesto, se encamino hacia la salida del castillo, y camino rápidamente por el patio, ya se encontraba a pocos metros del lago, camino más lento, escucho sollozar a alguien. Allí estaba ella, tan débil, tan propensa a todo, la Ginny que le hacía sentir el deseo de abrazar, de proteger.

-Ginevra.- Dijo al acercarse más.- ¿Estas loca o que tienes? Puedes morir de hipotermia aquí.

Ginny solo tenía puesto el suéter que tenia el logo de Gryffindor, con sus medias y la falda, solo eso, y hacia un frio tremendo. Draco la saco de sus pensamientos tenia las piernas abrazadas con sus brazos y con su cabeza en ellas, levanto la cabeza, quería asegurarse que no alucinaba y en verdad era el rubio quien le hablaba.

-Vete Malfoy.- Dijo

Sus palabras sonaron entrecortadas y roncas, tenia tiempo sin decir una sola su garganta se había secado un poco.

Draco no podía dejarla ahí, se congelaría, se acerco un poco más

Ginny sintió algo caliente de un momento a otro… Draco había puesto su túnica en sus hombros.

-¿Qué… que quieres Malfoy?.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos grises del rubio.- Si, Malfoy, lloro, esta bien?, burlate, haz lo que quieras, ve a decirles a todos que viste a Ginevra Weasley llorar como una niña que quiere a su madre, no me importa.- Dijo y empezó a llorar a mar abierto entre sus piernas.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, por primera vez en su vida, siguió a su instinto, no pensó solo hizo lo que creía que era mejor…

Se sentó a un lado de la Gryffindor, ella se sorprendió por su acción pero miro hacia otro lado . Después el Slytherin vio un papel tirado en el suelo, lo recogió y lo empezó a leer, era la carta de su madre, Ginny volteo a verlo y le arrebató de inmediato el papel.

-No te incumbe MALFOY!.- Grito enojada

Tenía razón no le incumbía, pero necesitaba saber que le pasaba y sabia que ella no se lo diría.

-Lo siento mucho Ginevra, en verdad lo siento.- Dijo Draco

Ginny solo lloro más fuerte, Draco puso su mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja, esto hizo que ella volteara a verlo.

Las lagrimas no reviven a un muerto Ginny.- Dijo con tono de consolación

Era la primera vez que llamaba Ginny… Al escuchar su nombre le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

-Él era mi tío preferido.- comenzó.- Lo quería demasiado, era muy joven y…

No pudo seguir y se hecho en llanto de nuevo, Draco la abrazo sin pensarlo, estaba deshecha no le importo nada, ella quería consuelo, lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, lloro por mucho tiempo, hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas. Despues se dio cuenta de la situación y se alejo del Slytherin…

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad.- Dijo Ginny adoptando un modo mas serio.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte… sabes yo también eh perdido a seres queridos, cuando murió mi abuelo yo también hubiera querido que alguien estuviera conmigo, pero en mi familia eso es visto como debilidad.- Confesó el Slytherin agachando la cabeza

Ginny se conmovió con eso, era algo nuevo para ella asi que puso su mano en el hombro

-Cuenta conmigo Ma… Draco.- Dijo y esbozo una diminuta sonrisa se vieron a los ojos por un momento.

-¿Sabes? Yo tengo algo que te haría sentir mejor… Si es que estoy en lo cierto.

-¿Enserio?.- Dijo Ginny en tono de sarcasmo, no creía que fuera verdad, tal vez solo para hacerla sentir bien.

-Enserio- Dijo, se arriesgaría al ver si era o no de ella.

Saco un pergamino azul de su pantalón.

-Toma.- Se lo puso enfrente de ella…

* * *

**¿Y bien? Perdón si tuve algún error, no tuve mucho tiempo para releerlo. **

**Sé que prometi poner la lista en este pero para el próximo ahora si viene!**

** Reviews por favor, me suben mi ánimo, lo agradecería.**


	5. Deseos

**Hola! Bueno después de un largo esfuerzo les traigo el quinto, tuve que pensar mucho en este capitulo,tendrá un poco de todo, no quiero decepcionar a nadie, es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero es necesario, no tardaré en subir el próximo, tengo que agradecer cada review que me dejan, muchas gracias! Espero lo sigan haciendo. Sin más, deseo que les guste!**

**Nota**: Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter escrita por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Deseos.**

-Tú…- Dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba lo que tenía frente a ella y después al rubio.- ¿Tú.. lo tenias?.- Dijo tomando el pergamino con sus manos, estaban temblorosas, le había caído todo de sorpresa miraba a Draco con cara de sorpresa e intriga, pero sin ninguna emoción.

-Sí. Lo encontré camino al despacho de Snape, pensaba quedármelo, es autentico, no había visto uno antes, no pensé que fueran a extrañarlo, hasta que vi los carteles, aún así me lo quedaría, pero…

-Me lo diste a mi.- Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Asi es, creo que lo necesitas más.- Dijo regresando la sonrisa. Después de un largo silencio cruzando sus miradas Draco interrumpió. - Aunque no sé por qué te interesa tanto, es solo un pergamino con una frase al centro.- Concluyo volteando su mirada hacia el lago.

-No es solo eso… Era de mi abuela y además…- La pelirroja saco su varita y la apunto hacia el pergamino.- _revelat arcana.- _Pronunció, y un pequeño destello de luz salió de ella y choco con el pergamino, después aumento de tamaño y fueron apareciendo palabras en él.

En el momento en que Ginny hizo el conjuro Draco volteo a verla, él tenía razón, era mágico, y no sólo un pedazo de pergamino azul. Ginny sonrió al ver que si… era su pergamino, al fin de nuevo en sus manos, un problema menos.

-Gracias Draco, muchas muchas gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-De nada, era lo que tenía que hacer.- Dijo volteando su mirada hacia otro lado.

Ginny había descubierto una parte de él que no sabía que existía, una parte de él que le resultaba fascinante, descubrir que una persona como él, ególatra, egoísta, que se creía superior a los demás, tenia _sentimientos_, era… fascinante. Bueno al fin de todo era una persona, tenía que tenerlos, pero nunca los demostraba ¿Por qué con ella?, si él se había abierto así con él, ella tenía que regresarle algo a cambio…

Se había formado un silencio entre ellos, cada uno se había hundido en sus pensamientos.

Draco no sabía por qué se había doblegado ante Ginny, él nunca habla de sus sentimientos que no sean de odio, nunca llora porque es señal de debilidad, pero ella… con ella no le importaba, porque de una forma u otra ella no lo juzgaba, no se burlaba, y él podía hacerlo, pero no podía, sentía culpa si se burlaba de su situación, de repente la voz de esa pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ya que por alguna razón fuiste la persona quien me salvo de dos problemas que me agobiaban.- Dijo volteando ver al rubio que miraba distante pero su cara se había tornado con intriga por lo que diría Ginny.- Creo que debería pagártelo con algo.

-¿Pagarme? ¿Qué me podrás dar tu que no tenga ya?.- Dijo con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

-Mi confianza Draco.- Dijo Ginny con voz seria y el rubio volteo a verla con sorpresa. Se sintió conmovido, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así y de tal forma.- Quiero mostrarte esto, es importante para mí… Solo para compartirlo contigo.

¿Qué es?.- Dijo acercándose más a la Gryffindor para poder ver el pergamino que escondía entre sus manos.

-Hace cinco años casi moría cuando Tom Riddle secuestro mi mente con el diario, bueno ya sabes la historia…- Dijo Ginny como si esperara que Draco contestara como afirmación.

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente.- Dijo. Eso había causado mucha conmoción en Hogwarts.

-Desde ese día valore mucho mi vida, no sabes lo que es pensar que nunca más volverás a ver a las personas que quieres, tus amigos, nunca sentirías el aire en tu cara, el agua en tu piel…- Ginny se detuvo ya se había desviado del tema.- Bueno en fin, desde ese día empecé a escribir esto.- Y le entregó el pergamino a Draco.- Mi abuela me lo regalo en navidad, este pergamino guarda tus secretos o tus sueños.- Sonrió al recordar esa navidad hace años.- Mi madre no me lo quería confiar ya que era muy importante para m familia, ha pertenecido a ella durante mucho tiempo, no tiene mucho valor respecto al dinero se refiere, solo sentimental. Por eso cuando lo perdí me dio un vuelco en el corazón, y ahora que lo tengo de nuevo, tengo que agradecerte mucho por haberme regresado un aliento a mi vida.

Draco miró a Ginny, no sabía que había hecho algo tan importante para ella, pero se sentía bien de haberlo hecho, de haber hecho sonreír a esa pelirroja que tanto… que tanta felicidad le causaba…

Draco sonrió un poco. Después arqueando las cejas con una cara de inocencia bendita que nunca se le había formado en la cara le pregunto.

-¿Estás segura?.

La Gryffindor sintió infinita ternura por la cara que había puesto él, era como de un niño de 10 años esperando la autorización de su madre para faltar a clases, le dio risa el imaginárselo de esa forma.

-Si.- Dijo sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, esto le dio seguridad a Draco de poder leerla.- Es más, te la leeré así podré explicarte mejor mis razones.

-Esta bien.- Dijo el rubio mostrando poca importancia, no quería que Ginny se diera cuenta que moría por saber que decía ahí dentro.

-Oye espera, eh estado hablando como idiota y ni siquiera te eh pedido tu opinión, lo más seguro es que te importe poco lo que tenga o no, pero por ser respetuoso no dices nada, no te preocupes Draco, lo entiendo.- Dijo y tomo el pergamino de sus manos, lo doblo se iba a levantar cuando el rubio la sujeto por el brazo desde el suelo.

-Léemela, por favor.- Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ginny quedo impactada por su actitud, pensó un poco sobre si lo decía en verdad o no, pero su mirada le basto para confirmarlo.

-Bueno bueno no me insistas más!.- Dijo en broma y ambos sonrieron.

Se sentó de nuevo alado de él, llevaba aun la túnica del chico, hacía frío, pero cuando estaba a un lado de él no lo sentía, tal vez por el calor que producía un cuerpo cerca de otro.

La chica aclaro su garganta desdoblo el pergamino, se acomodo para sentarse mejor y comenzó.

"_Vivir no es sólo existir, si no crear, saber gozar y sufrir, y no dormir sin soñar, descansar es comenzar a morir, al final lo que importa no son los años que viviste, si no cómo lo hiciste. Eso lo aprendí hasta hace poco y por eso mismo, para no olvidarme de vivir he decidido escribir en ti lo que anhelo hacer a lo largo de mi existencia en este mundo. Cada vez que te vea recordaré que vale la pena seguir luchando por lo que quiero. _

_Quiero encontrar una piedra, una piedra hermosa, no tiene que ser un rubí o una esmeralda, una piedra que sea única, que me represente._

_Deseo poder irme a un bosque o un lago, a pasar toda una noche ahí, mis padres siempre me lo han prohibido, pero yo amo la naturaleza, desearía poder vivir en ella tan solo un día, nadar en un lago a la luz de la luna y poder ver el hermoso amanecer acostada en el pasto._

_ Algo que toda chica querría, bailar al son de las teclas de un piano con música lenta, disfrutar de la luz y el calor que unas velas puedan dar, vivir la noche más romántica que alguien pueda tener._

_Quiero escaparme de algo, quiero sentir esa adrenalina de no ser descubierta, quiero ser fugitiva por un día, nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, siempre con el miedo de el castigo o de las consecuencias, por un día por un solo día no quiero pensar en consecuencias._

_Para terminar, y lo que creo que es lo más difícil quiero…"_

Ginny paró en seco y se había quedado mirando el pergamino la sonrisa que tuvo al leer toda la carta desapareció. Draco había estado observándola todo el tiempo, le parecía fascinante todos sus deseos, cualquier otra chica había pedido viajar por todo el mundo, comprarse el carro de sus sueños, que le regalaran un vestido de miles de galeones… Pero ella no, ella era muy sencilla, tan especial, tan Ginny. Y eso le gustaba.

-¿Pasa algo?.- Pregunto Draco al ver que ella no seguía leyendo.

-No es que…me, me da pena.- Dijo mirándolo.

-Oh vaya.- Dijo riendo.- Bueno no tienes que hacerlo.

Tomo su varita y apunto al pergamino de nuevo.

_Celare.-_El pergamino volvió a su forma original.-Gracias…¿bueno no te burlarás de mis bobos anhelos?.- Pregunto Ginny con gracia.

-No.- Dijo Draco con tono serio.- Son muy originales sabes, otras personas pedirían cosas más materiales, me parece interesante que tú… desees esto.

-¿Por qué lo más común es que quiera hacer cosas que no puedo por no tener dinero?.- Su cara se había vuelto seria y miraba al rubio fijamente a los ojos con un pequeño enojo.

-No Ginevra, no me quería referir a eso.-

Ginny sabía que si.

-Es tarde deberíamos irnos.- Dijo levantándose, Draco la siguió, y comenzaron yendo de regreso al castillo, antes de llegar Ginny paro.

-Toma.- Se quito la túnica del Slytherin y se la dio.- Gracias.

-No hay de que.- Dijo Malfoy tomándola y poniéndosela en el hombro, sabía que ella estaba un poco molesta, aunque él no tenía por qué pedirle perdón, no había dicho nada malo, ¿o si?

Siguieron caminando y entraron al castillo.

Antes de escoger rumbos separados Draco comenzó a decirle

-Oye, yo no quiero que pienses que…-

-Aléjate de ella Malfoy.-Lo interrumpieron de repente

Draco se volteó al instante.

-Tú en que te metes Potter.- Dijo apretando los puños.

- Deja de molestarla Malfoy, te lo advierto.- Harry los había apretado también.

-¿Si no qué Potter…?- Lo reto.

-BASTA AMBOS!.- Interrumpo la pelirroja.- Parecen idiotas.

Harry le dirigió la mirada a Ginny.

-Vámonos Gin, Ron se puso mal.- Dijo tomándola de los hombros y empezó a caminar no sin antes de darle una mirada de odio a Malfoy.

Draco sintió unas ganas inmensas de abalanzarse sobre él, otras veces ya habían tenido enfrentamientos de este tipo, pero esta vez era diferente, sentía que su pecho ardía, aún con el frío.

-Mi amor! Te he estado buscando.- Grito una voz chillona a sus espaldas.-¿Dónde te haz metido?

"_Lo que me faltaba"_

-He tenido que… hacer unas cosas.- Pronincio Draco mientras Pansy Parkinson se le colgaba en los hombros.

-Te eh extrañado tooooodo el día!.- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios y abrazándolo al cuello.

Draco tenía las manos a los costados y ni siquiera movió los labios. Parkinson bajo sus manos a la cintura del rubio.

-Tus padres enviaron una carta! Una a ti y otra para mi.- Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su cara.

-¿Carta?¿Para ti?.- Pregunto Draco con sorpresa.

- Sip!, fueron muy amables al hacerlo no sabía que ya les habías dicho que era tu novia!.-Dijo con mucha felicidad.- Me sorprendes Draco.- Pronuncio con una sensualidad tremenda y le beso los labios de nuevo.

El rubio no sentía nada al hacerlo. Al contrario, mientras ella lo besaba a él, el rubio pensaba sobre cómo sus padres podrían enterarse de tal cosa, él nunca les cuenta nada a menos que ellos le pregunten, cosa que nunca habían hecho. Cuando Parkinson por fin despego sus labios de él Draco comenzó a caminar hacia su torre sin decir nada. Pansy lo siguió como perro faldero.

Entraron, estaba casi vacío, a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos, Draco se dirigió a la mesa de centro, para poder leer la carta de sus padres que su novia le había entregado.

"_Draco:_

_ Tú madre y yo nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al enterarnos que la joven Parkinson ya pertenecía a la familia Malfoy, me alegra que al fin hayas formalizado con esa mujer, ya que como sabes es de gran importancia para nosotros el que lo hagas Draco. La hemos invitado a pasar la navidad a ella y su familia a nuestra mansión, necesitamos hablar de cierto aspecto hijo. El padre de tu novia está gravemente enfermo en San Mungo, por lo que su madre nos contó ella aún no lo sabe, tiene una enfermedad mortal, es posible que muera en algunos días, meses, no pasa de 3 años. Cómo sabes al morir gran parte de su fortuna la hereda tu noviecita. Espero que sepas a lo que quiero llegar Draco. Necesitas comprometerte con ella de inmediato. Esta navidad si es necesario, no puede tardar más, graduándose y teniendo la mayoría de edad, se casarán y así con suerte su padre muera y podremos disfrutar de su hermosa y gran herencia hijo. Sé que no nos defraudarás, no tienes opción. Nos vemos pronto._

_ Lucius Malfoy."_

Draco leyó la carta tres veces, quería estar seguro que lo que su mente capto en verdad estaba escrito en el pergamino, una furia entro por su cuerpo, calentándolo a más no poder, quería con todas sus ansias matar a su padre.

Se paro furioso de el sofá y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Pansy que había permanecido a un lado de él leyendo El Profeta le dirigió una mirada de intriga a su actitud, se paró después de él dispuesto a seguirlo.

-LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ, AHORA MISMO!.- Grito Draco a las personas que estaban en el dormitorio.

Todos salieron de inmediato, y pasaron por un lado de el rubio casi corriendo, Pansy estaba helada detrás de él_- ¿Qué le habrán dicho sus padres?.- _Pensó. Draco ingreso al cuarto cerrando la puerta a narices de su novia.

Estaba furioso, quería matar a alguien, quería… quería morir. Sus padres habían controlado su vida siempre, obligándolo a hacer cosas que nunca quería, pero ahora, ahora habían ido demasiado lejos. La única forma de aguantar a Parkinson era pensar en el momento en que se largaría del país al graduarse, y ahora," _¿vivir con ella por siempre?_ _"_

-NUNCAAAA!.- Grito el rubio para sí mismo.

_-Draco mi vida, ¿estás bien?.- Dijo la voz de su novia en la puerta _

Al escucharla le entro el coraje a más no poder comenzó a golpear las paredes hasta sangrar, necesitaba sacar su furia con algo, tiro todo lo que tenía en su escritorio, los libros, revista, fotos, rompió todo, nunca se había enojado tanto en su vida, sus padres querían desgraciarle la existencia! Sólo penaban en ellos y su poder, a él le valía una reverenda mierda.

El chico se había lastimado la mano, aunque no sintió dolor, se sentó en el piso con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas, quería estar solo, no quería a nadie… porque nadie lo quería a él.

_-Draco por favor, ábreme! ¿Estás bien? Por Merlín! ¿Qué tienes?_

-LAAAAAARGATE!.- Grito y después hubo sólo silencio.

Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos, quería morir, pero no tenía el valor de suicidarse. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, el imaginarse su futuro junto a ella lo hacía frustrarse cada vez más y más, "_solo por el maldito dinero!"_Pensó. Dio un golpe al suelo. Ahora sí se había lastimado la mano. Sin pensarlo ni quererlo, los recuerdos de ese día por la tarde inundaron su mente, en un instante su furia se había bajado, había olvidado todo lo que pasaba y se había perdido en el mar del recuerdo, que era lo único rescatable de su miserable vida. Quería capturar esa tarde en un segundo, el sentirse querido en aquel abrazo, parecía un sueño borroso, no estaba seguro si en verdad había sucedido, después simplemente cerro sus ojos. Ya no quería pensar.

Pansy se había dado por vencida, lloraba en un sillón en la sala común.

-Ya, cálmate, no estés asi, ya sabes como es él, nunca dice lo que siente.- La consolaba Blaise.

-Pero es que… yo soy su novia, él tiene que tratarme como cual.- Dijo mirándolo con las lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos.

-Pero él no esta acostumbrado a tener una, ya lo hará, pero dale tiempo.- Dijo su amigo quien había puesto sus manos en los hombros de la chica.- Vamos quita esa cara de funeral.- Y paso su dedo por las lagrimas que salían.- Y calma.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien llora de nuevo…- En ese momento había entrado Kassandra a la sala, una Slytherin de séptimo con quien Parkinson nunca se había llevado del todo bien, se acerco a ella y la miro con cara de burla.- ¿Tú noviecito al fin te dejo?.- Le dijo a Pansy mientras su voz se había tornado fingida, como la que hace un niño burlándose de otro.

-Callate idiota!.- Pansy se había parado para darle una cachetada a Kassandra pero Blaise la detuvo.

-Ya, no vale la pena.- Dijo el chico mientras la alejaba a su amiga hacia la puerta.

-Pero no te enojeees! Vaya que humor… .-Dijo alzando las manos en son de burla para que Pansy no la lastimara.-Solo lo decía, por cómo la vi con… otra.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Dijo Parkinson mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-Deberías cuidar a tu noviecito Pansy, al parecer le gustan las pelirrojas… y Gryffindor.- Kassandra se había dado la vuelta pero Pansy la tomo del brazo y la jaloneo para que no se alejara.- Her vaca! Suéltame!

-Dime por qué dices eso Orozco!.- La cara de Pansy estaba roja de el coraje.

- Primero suéltame vaca!.- Le dijo zafándose del brazo.- Pues hoy vi a tu _novio _con una pelirroja sentados en el lago… muy cariñositos. Deberias cuidarlo eh.

"_Weasley" ._Pensó Pansy.

Desde que Draco la asesoraba la tenia observada, él le dijo que solo la veía por asesorías y por obligación pero… Draco no se apareció en toda la tarde. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

Parkinson se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala.

-¡¿A dónde vas Pansy?.- Grito con preocupación Blaise.

- En busca de esa zorra!.

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo:**

*Drama  
*Celos/Potter  
*El examen

*Peleas  
*Encuentros D/G

Yaaaa no les adelanto más 8)

**Reviews se los agradecería mucho! **


	6. Mi salvación

**Pensé que me llevaria menos tiempo acabar esta historia pero no! aún asi le daré el tiempo que necesite. Espero les guste este capitulo.**

**Graaaaaacias por sus reviews!**

**Nota: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter escrita por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Mi salvación.**

Blaise salió corriendo detrás de ella, la alcanzo y la sujeto del brazo.

-¿¡Qué diablos crees que haces Parkinson?

-Lo que escuchaste! Esa pobretona me las pagará!

-PANSY CALMATE!.- Ella se asusto por el tono de Zabini.- No estás pensando! Ni siquiera sabes si lo que te dijo Kassandra es verdad!

Pansy bajo la mirada para pensar, _"Ella siempre me ha odiado, vivimos molestándonos, tal vez lo invento para fastidiar…" _Pensó. Blaise la soltó al ver que se había calmado.

-Es que… ella… Draco…- Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas por la desesperación de no saber que pensar.

Blaise la abrazó.

-Ya Pansy, Draco ha de tener sus problemas con sus padres, ya sabes cómo es él.- Dijo consolándola y después tomándola por los hombros.- Ahora tranquilízate por Merlín.

-Si… Mañana hablaré con Draco, gracias Zabini.

Regresaron a la torre ya era tarde y necesitaban dormir. Por mientras en la enfermería se encontraba Ginny con los dos mejores amigos de su hermano, Ron se había puesto mal por la noticia, su madre también le había mandado una carta, aunque Ron nunca las leía por eso le dijo a Ginny que se lo dijera, pero esta vez no fue así, Ron la leyó y se desmayo al instante, siempre había sido muy sensible con estas cuestiones, Madam Promfrey dijo que se había dado un fuerte golpe, pero estaría bien, le había dado una poción para acelerar el proceso y despertará más rápido.

-Váyanse, yo me quedaré aquí a cuidarlo.- Dijo Ginny.

-Pero Gin no te puedes quedar sola.- Dijo Hermione que bostezaba del sueño.

-Estaré con Ron!.- Sonrió.- Vayan no hay de qué preocuparse, nos vemos mañana.

-Está bien, en la mañana vengo a cubrirte para que descanses un poco.

-Perfecto, _bonne nuit._

Los dos chicos fueron a dormir, Ginny había ido antes por sus apuntes de pociones, tendría que entretenerse en algo, el examen sería en poco tiempo y no podía fallar, no ahora. No se podía concentrar de nuevo se le venía a la mente la imagen de su difunto tío, comenzó a llorar, los recuerdos inundaban su mente, de repente se movió para acomodarse mejor en la silla y el pergamino cayó de su bolso. El pergamino… con tanta tragedia no recordaba que ya lo tenía de nuevo. Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro "un problema menos" pensó. Después empezó a pensar a en cierto rubio que le había ayudado de nuevo con una de sus preocupaciones_, "al final no es tan malo como lo pintan, como diría mi madre, nunca debemos juzgar un libro por su portada"_ y volvió a sonreír por recordar la voz de su madre que se la pasaba repitiendo mil y un veces dichos y lecciones de vida, como si tuviera la esperanza de que se les quedara algo a ella y sus hermanos.

Repaso un poco de las cosas que Draco le dijo que tenía que aprender de memoria, el día había sido largo, así que se acomodo en la silla y decidió descansar un poco subió las piernas a la cama de su hermano preocupándose por no _molestarlo "igual ni cuenta se dará"_, pensó y después se sumió en un sueño profundo.

-Gin… Gin… despierta.- Alguien susurraba a su oído dando unas palmaditas en su hombro.

Era Hermione, ¿tanto había dormido?, como lo había prometido ahí estaba ella a primera hora.

-Ve a dormir Gin, yo me quedare cuidándolo, no te preocupes.- Dijo mirando a Ron con ternura.- Traje un libro para leérselo, sé que piensas que es tonto, pero tal vez si pueda escuchar algo.

"Vaya… que… ¿tierna?" Pensó la pelirroja.

-Ok…-Dijo Gin mirando a su amiga de una forma extraña.- No tengo sueño dormí muy incómoda pero tengo que estudiar, ya es viernes me queda poco tiempo.

-Bueno te diría que te la lleves más tranquilo, pero tienes razón, ve a desayunar primero después tendrás todo el día.

-No, hoy si tengo clases al menos 4 de ellas. Después de clases vendré a quedarme con Ron, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?.

-No es necesario que lo pidas! Me quedaría un mes.- Dijo sonriente-… claro solo porque tú me lo… dices.

-Claro… andas extraña eh Herm, bueno gracias, eres genial, te veo después!

-Adios!

Ginny salió corriendo a su torre, tenía que bañarse antes de ir a clases y desayunar, aun le quedaba tiempo

"_Hermione si que llego temprano, al parecer los de séptimo no tenían nada que hacer hoy, en fin, será otro largo día, lo único que quiero es salir de vacaciones!"_

Después de haber tomado una ducha y sus libros se dirigió al gran comedor, necesitaba energías para todo el día, en la mesa estaban Harry con Marie y Luna.

-Gin! ¿cómo estas? ¿cómo sigue Ron?.- Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa haciéndole un espacio para que se sentara entre él y Luna.

-Bien, no despierta aún pero pronto lo hará, ya Hermione se quedo con él… al parecer le leerá algo.- Dijo con un tono extraño y mirando a sus amigos.

-Bueno ya sabes cómo le gusta leer a ella, ¿lista para pociones?.- Preguntó Luna.

-Nooo!.- Dijo con desesperación.- Sólo eh tenido una vez asesorías con Draco, pero yo eh repasa…

-Malfoy es tu tutor?.- Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny a los ojos con gran sorpresa.- Espera espera… desde cuando le dices Draco?

-Eh… pues si es mi tutor, era el único que quedaba, además el mejor en pociones, tú lo sabes.- Dijo Ginny tratando de que Harry no se exaltara más.- Ya calmate, no es para tanto.

-Ten mucho cuidado con ese Ginny, esa serpiente nunca deja nada bueno, y si te molesta dimelo, yo lo pongo en su lugar.

-No te preocupes, hemos… sabido arreglárnosla.- Dijo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

El tiempo paso rápido, Ginny se apuro para ir a clase de pociones con Marie.

-Esperame un momento Marie, ya vengo.

La pelirroja había visto a Draco salir del salón, necesitaba avisarle de su próxima sesión.

-Dra…Malfoy.- Le dijo al verlo con su grupito de amigos.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Uyyy una admiradora Draco.- Dijo Zabini dándole una mirada de reproche a Ginny.

-Callate idiota, lárguense, en un rato los alcanzo.- Dijo Draco dirigiendo una mirada a Zabini, Crabble y Goyle.

-Malditos hijos de…

-¿Qué pasa Gin…evra?.- Dijo Draco interrumpiendo el insulto de la pelirroja.

-Oh, bueno, quería preguntarte ¿cuando podrías asesorarme?, estuve repasando toda la noche, pero aun hay cosas que no me caben en la cabeza.

-Bueno es que tu cabeza es algo pequeña.- Dijo Draco y ambos sonrieron.- ¿Qué tal hoy?

-Humm.. no puedo, hoy tengo clases, y despues de ellas ire a la enfermería.

-¿Te pasa algo?.- Dijo intentando ocultar su preocupación.

-No, es mi hermano, se puso un poco mal por… tu sabes.

-Lo entiendo, bueno mañana sábado tendremos todo el dia, ya que el domingo hay excursión a Hogsmade y me gustaría ir a comprar unas cosas.

-Oh! Es verdad, yo también necesito ir allí, bueno entonces mañana, ¿a las… 3?

-Perfecto, donde mismo.

-Gracias, nos vemos.

Ginny se dio la vuelta para ir de regreso con Marie tenía una cara de mil sorpresas.

-¿Te…encuentras bien?.- Dijo tomando a su amiga por el hombro y mirándola a los ojos.

-Ss…i, es que no mis ojos lo vieron pero mi cerebro no quiere creerlo…

-Me asustas, ¿de qué hablas Marie?

-Malfoy… tú… ¿sonriendo?, ¿hablando sin pelear?, ¿Malfoy?...¿Hay algo de lo que no sepa Gin?.- Dijo mirando desconfiadamente a su amiga.

-Emm… bueno, creo… ven encaminémonos a las mazmorras mientras te cuento.- Dijo Gin apresurando el paso a su amiga.-Bueno vamos bien de tiempo, no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo con Snape!.

-Si si bueno ya cuenta!

La pelirroja empezó a contarle lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, paso a paso, detalle a detalle, todo, al narrar lo que había pasado Ginny no lo creía, sentía que era mentira, pero en verdad había pasado, tenía el pergamino para creer que en verdad paso.

-W o w, no lo creo Gin, entonces recuperaste el pergamino! Me alegro tienes que mostrármelo!

-Si lo deje en mi cama, no quiero volver a perderlo!

-Pero lo de Malfoy… vaya, bueno ahora que lo mencionas ayer paso algo extraño…

-¿Encerio?

-Si, bueno ayer despues de que saliste corriendo sin rumbo, recordé que tenias cita con Malfoy asi que fui a decirle que no podrías ir...

-Encerio hiciste eso! Eres la mejor Marie!.- Le dio un abrazo a su amiga mientras seguían caminando.

-Si si bueno, pero llegue y escuche una platica de Snape con él…

-Es malo escuchar platicas agenas Marie Lannister! ¿¡Pero que dijeron!

-Lo sé lose.- Puso una cara de fastidio y prosiguió.- Bueno para resumir, Snape dijo que había quitado el castigo a Draco.

-Pues me alegra!

-No tonta! No lo entiendes, Draco no tenía obligación de asesorarte desde un principio, pero aun asi lo hizo!.

-No… ¿encerio? No… él nunca lo haría!

-Lo se yo me quede igual que tú! Hasta pensé que había otra parte de Malfoy, hasta que me llamo idiota y se arruino el sueño, pero ahora con lo que me cuentas… puede que no sea tan malvado.

-No sé ni que pensar.

-No será que tu… Gin… ¿te atrae Malfoy?.- Pregunto Marie deteniendo a Ginny y mirándola a los ojos.

-Que cosas dices Marie!.- Dijo nerviosa y siguió caminando.

-Mmmm… Bueno! Te mato si no me lo dices eh!

-Vamos entra al salón ya ya…

Habian llegado al salón, el profesor aun no lo hacía, así que era buena hora. No mucho tiempo después entro Snape a la clase.

-Buenos días estudiantes, estoy revisando sus ensayos, ahí unos malos, y otros desastrosos, se los entregare el dia del examen. Por cierto cuya fecha será cambiada…

Los murmullos se hicieron escuchar.

"_-¿Que? –No puede hacer eso! – Reprobare todo! – No he estudiado nada, por Merlin" _decían todos al mismo tiempo.

-SILENCIO!.- Grito Snape.- El examen se cambiara al próximo miércoles. Ni una palabra más o ni siquiera tendrán derecho a presentarlo. Ahora abran su libro en la pagina 298….

"_NOOOOOOO! Que voy a hacer? Como cree ese idiota que presentaré un examen en tan poco tiempo! Oh mierda! Jodase!" _Penso Ginny, ya que ni siquiera podía hablar del coraje que sentía.

-¿Pasa algo señorita Weasley?.- Todos los alumnos voltearon a verla.

-Pos supuesto….-"_Respira Gin, es tu maestro, no lo maldigas, 1,2,3…".-_ que no, profesor.

La pelirroja hizo una sonrisa forzada y trato de concentrarse en la clase.

Las demás pasaron muy lento, transformaciones era su clase preferida, pero ni así se pudo concentrar, solo pensaba en cómo le haría para poder pasar exenta ese examen.

Dieron las 5 y se dirigió a la enfermería ahí estaba Harry leyendo una revista aun lado de Ron.

-Hola Harry, ya vine, puedes irte si quieres.- Dijo Ginny sin ganas.

-¿Te pasa algo Gin?

-Es que el maldito de Snape cambio la fecha del examen!.- Dijo entre dientes para no gritar

- Oh no puede ser… bueno deberas esforzarte mas sabes no haz descansado bien, ve a dormir yo me quedare con Ron acabo de llegar y mis exámenes ya pasaron.

-¿Estas seguro Harry?

-Si anda, ve, duerme estudia un poco.

-Bueno gracias eres el mejor!- Dijo dándole un gran abrazo.- Mañana regreso por la mañana.

El día siguiente fue rutinario, era un sábado, desayuno y fue a reemplazar a Harry en la enfermería mientras se llevo su libro de pociones Hermione llego ahacerle compañía y Ginny aprovecho el cerebro de la chica para que le explicara unas cosas, debería avanzar de cualquier manera.

-Bueno Herm gracias por todo, ahora tengo que irme, ire a comer algo rápido y despues con Dra…Malfoy tengo asesoría con el en un rato, no se por que Ron tarda tanto el levantarse! Hasta para eso es flojo!

-Dejalo Gin!.- Hermione levanto un poco la voz en defensa.- Bueno él no decidió pegarse ¿no?, no te preocupes, yo me quedare con él el tiempo que necesite.

-Mmm bueno, nos vemos Herm!

La chica comió demasiado rápido el salón estaba casi vacio volteo a ver a la mesa de Slytherin y ahí estaba él, le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver que Draco la miraba, despues sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas al notar que había comido como una vil cerda, sin modales. Pero bueno ya que importaba ya había terminado. Eran casi las tres y se paro, agarrando sus libros.

Habia olvidado la presencia del rubio en el salón hasta que su voz irrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Lista?- Le dijo a un lado de ella, no lo había visto.

-¿Eh? Este… si, me asustaste.

-¿Te pasa algo?.-Comenzaron a caminar y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras. Ginny llevaba sus libros de pociones mas unos pergaminos.- Te ayudo.- Y tomo lo que ella llevaba en las manos.

-Eh… gracias.- Dijo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno es que hoy Snape cambio el examen para el próximo miércoles.- Dijo apretando los puños y conteniendo la furia que sentía hacia ese maestro.

-¿Enserio? Vaya creo que nos espera un largo día.

"_Nos…"_ Repitió en su mente la pelirroja…

-Eh si… eso creo, bueno espero poder aprovechar todo lo que podamos ver en la hora porque…

-No te preocupes por eso, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, podemos estudiar el tiempo que sea necesario.- Dijo mirando hacia el pasillo mientras Ginny le dirigía una mirada intrigante.

-Bueno… gracias.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Al llegar se sentaron donde mismo, empezaron con la practica le enseñaría a hacer poción cura-quemaduras y la crece-huesos, eran las que habían visto en el curso básico de pociones medicas. Ginny había memorizado los ingredientes mas los procedimientos de ambas, asi que no fue mucho problema realizarlas.

-Bien hecho, por obvias razones no podemos probarla, pero todo lo hiciste bien, y por el color puedo decir que es un éxito.- Dijo Draco evaluando las pociones de la Gryffindor.

-Gracias!.- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

"_Que bella te vez cuando te ríes…"_

-¿Pasa algo?.- Pregunto la pelirroja al ver que su tutor se había sumido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? Eh… no claro que no. Bueno veamos la teoría restante, avanzaste mucho por ti sola, el resto será solo de repasar, no es mucho.

-Draco gracias, en verdad, sin ti, bueno, nunca hubiera podido llegar a tanto.-

Inconscientemente su mano había tocado la de él en son de agradecimiento, el rubio se estremeció al sentir el calor que una pequeña mano podía llegar a producir, quería que ese momento y su cara se capturara en su memoria por mucho tiempo.

Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y quito la mano de la del rubio.

-Eh… bueno sigamos.- Dijo la Weasley.

Ambos habían tomado un color rojo como tomates.

Como la vez anterior, Ginny tomo apuntes mientras él explicaba, era tan fácil ponerle atención. Despues de varias horas decidieron terminar por ese dia, sus cuerpos no aguantaban mas.

-Bueno creo que eso será todo, es cuestión de que lo repases y lo memorices cosa que veo que haces bien, asi que mañana podremos seguir con…

-¿Mañana?- Interrumpió Ginny.- Pero si mañana es tu excursión a Hogsmeade…

-Oh bueno, creo que eso podría esperar ya sabes no tiene importancia.

"_Oh por Merlin! Él dejaría de ir a Hogsmeade por ayudarme! Ya ha hecho mucho por mi… no podría…"_

-No Draco… ya quite mucho de tu tiempo, ve a Hogsmeade, no hay problema, me llevara algo de tiempo en memorizar esto, el lunes regresamos por completo a clases, pero podemos vernos en las tardes solo para repasar como dijiste, ya hiciste mucho por mí.

-En verdad Weasley no importa, pero bueno creo que tienes razón, entonces nos vemos el lunes, a las 6 en este lugar.

-Perfecto, buenas noches.

-Adios.

El rubio salió a zancadas de ahí, Ginny se quedo acomodando unos ingredientes que había sacado de la alacena. Se había puesto roja por los pensamientos que había tenido, nunca se había sentido tan alagada, muchos chicos se habían ofrecido a ayudarle pero… con él era distinto, porque Draco Malfoy no ayudaba a cualquier persona… pero a ella sí.

Ginny fue a cenar, estaba que moría de hambre, platico con sus amigos tranquilamente antes de irse a descansar, definitivamente había sido un día muy largo, no sabía que el estudio cansara tanto, ahora entendía por qué no se cansaba en clases.

Se despidió de sus amigos en la sala común y subió a dormirse, Hermione pasaría la noche en la enfermería con Ron, últimamente estaban muy, muy juntos…

Al siguiente día tenía que levantarse temprano, memorizar todo lo que había anotado hoy era su principal meta.

Despues de una larga siesta a las 7 de la mañana se levantó mientras todos dormían, la salida a Hogsmeade seria hasta las 3 de la tarde así que no creía que alguien pudiera levantarse temprano hoy, mejor para ella la biblioteca estaría vacia y podría estudiar ahí. Se dio una ducha y se cambio, el frío había bajado, pero no por completo, se puso el sueter y la túnica. Sus compañeras de cuarto empezaban a levantarse cuando ella ya iba de salida.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano Gin?.- Pregunto Marie desde su cama que empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Voy a la biblioteca, con el adelanto del examen el tiempo se me acorta mas, te veo en el desayuno!

"_Esa chica acabara loca de tanto estudiar".-_ Pensó su amiga.

En definitiva a biblioteca se encontraba vacía, solo por la persona quien la atendía, se sentó en una de las mesas y empezó con sus apuntes. Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado mas de dos horas, sus tripas empezaban a rugir, necesitaba comer, se dispuso a ir al comedor y se llevo sus libros consigo. Ya había estudiantes en el comedor, ahí estaba Hermione, Marie, así que decidió sentarse con ellas.

-¿Dónde habías estado?.- Pregunto Hermione.

-La ahora nerd estudiaba! Creo que alguien te quiere ganar el puesto Herm!.- Dijo Marie antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar.

-Heey! Yo no soy nerd, solo… me gusta ir bien en mis clases.- Dijo Hermione ofendida.

-Ya ya, pues si! estaba estudiando, pero soy humana, necesitaba comer.

-Eso si, irás a Hogsmeade Gin?.- Pregunto Hermione.

-No lo creo…-

-Gin no haz salido de tus libros en días!.- Maria nunca pensó decir esto.

-Lo sé! Pero es necesario!.- Dijo Gin en su defensa.

-Vamos Ginevra! Ademas Madam Pomfrey dijo que ella cuidaría de Ron hoy.- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Y si despierta y no hay nadie con él…?.-

-Yaaa Ginevra! Iremos a Hogsmeade necesitas despejar tu mundo por un tiempo, solo por hoy, mañana te quedas toda la noche estudiando si así lo quieres!.- Marie se había exaltado por la actitud que su amiga tenia de preocupación, por lo general Hermione era la preocupona.

-Bueno bueno, ya! Iré… es a las 3 verdad?, me ire a cambiar y por unas cosas que tengo anotadas por comprar y las encuentro en la puerta principal.

-Me parece peeerfecto!.- Dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.

La pelirroja cumplió con su palabra, diez minutos antes de las tres ya estaba en la puerta con sus amigas, le haría bien salir del castillo.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade Marie iria a Dervish y Banges, lugar en donde reparan y venden instrumentos mágicos, iria a que dieran un vistazo a su varita, creía que algo pasaba con ella.

-Esto tardará si quieren nos vemos en las tres escobas en una hora.

-Me parece bien, yo iré a la oficina de correos, mis padres me enviaron un paquete, espero que sea mi regalo de navidad adelantado!.- Dijo Hermione con emoción.

-Bueno Herm si quieres te acompaño y de ahí vamos a Honeydukes, le compare algunos dulces a Ron para cuando despierte, le caerán bien, asi verá que no me olvide de él del todo.

-Que buena hermana eres!, bueno andando.- Dijo Hermione y se despidieron de Marie.

Al llegar a la oficina de correos lucia abarrotada de gente.

-Entra, te espero aquí afuera, no pienso meterme a ese tumulto de gente.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras veía asombrada las filas que se formaban.

-Bueno… si tardo puedes irte no hay problema, nos veremos en las tres escobas igual.

-Bien por lo pronto te espero aquí fuera.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que su amiga había entrado a la oficina postal. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo llegar en Hogsmeade, el pergamino en donde la Weasley tenía anotadas sus compras se le fue de las manos y volo por unos metros. Corrió para alcanzarlo pero siguió volando, por un momento se dio por vencida hasta que vio que bajo al suelo…

"_Ya paso los limites de Hogsmeade… Pero no por mucho… nadie se dará cuenta de ello"_

Antes de avanzar miro a su alrededor para ver si nadie la observaba, y era así, todos andaban en sus asuntos.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar al pergamino, se agacho a tomarlo y la sonrisa de victoria no se hizo esperar por su cara, la cual desapareció al escuchar una voz que provenía desde sus espaldas.

-Hola… ¿por qué tan sola nena?.- Dijo alguien con un tono acosador y depravado.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y vio a un sujeto mayor que ella, por lo visto no era de Hogwarts por le edad que aparentaba y por cómo vestía. Traía un pantalón en negro sucio y raido, con un suéter grisáceo y un saco de gala viejo y con agujeros, vestía un gorro negro para cubrirse del frio, su cara se veía sucia y por su aspecto parecía que tenia años de no tomar una ducha, y con el olor que desprendía al parecer había estado bebiendo por meses.

Ginny hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y empezó a caminar de regreso a Hogsmeade pero el hombre se le adelanto y le tapo el camino, así que ella camino hacia el otro lado, después pensó que no fue la mejor idea ya que se estaba alejando cada vez mas de el castillo.

-Por favor déjeme pasar.- Dijo la gryffindor con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué dulzura? No te agrada mi compañía, porque a mí la tuya…- la miro de arriba hasta abajo y dijo viendo sus piernas.- me caería muuuy bien.

Ginny empezó a llorar de la desesperación, necesitaba ayuda, pero ahí no había nadie.

"_Todo por un maldito pergamino soy una tonta, una vil tonta" _Se repetía una y otra vez.

La chica vio que el hombre dejaba un lugar donde ella podía pasar corriendo pero sería todo muy rápido, tal vez podría encontrarse a alguna persona quien pudiera ayudarle…

Era su única salida, no lo pensó más y paso corriendo por un lado de el hombre, al parecer no se lo esperaba ya que sus reflejos fueron muy lentos por atraparla.

-¿¡A donde crees que vaz maldita niña?.- Dijo con furia el hombre quien había empezado a perseguirla corriendo torpemente por el exceso de alcohol que traia.

-Auxilio!.- Grito Ginny pero las lagrimas y la desesperación hicieron que no pudiera hacerlo con fuerza.- Por favor! Alguien…

En eso la chica tropezó con una piedra se pego fuertemente en el tobillo al chocar con ella.

-Vaya vaya vaya, vamos a mi casa bombón yo te ayudare a curarte!…- Dijo el hombre quien se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

La pelirroja hizo intento por levantarse, pero el tobillo le dolia demasiado, era su perdición.

Al fin pudo levantarse pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre la tenia acorralada contra un árbol y ella no podía correr aunque asi lo quisiera, si caminaba se caería del dolor.

"_Oh esto me gano por tonta, Merlín ayudame por favor! Prometo ser buena de aquí en adelante! "_

La chica seguía llorando desesperadamente, ya no había más, ese lugar estaba vacío, nadie podía ayudarla.

-Por favor señor déjeme ir…- Suplico llorando.

-No no no, esta vez no volverás a escaparte dulzura…- Dijo acercándose a ella mucho más.

La mano del hombre tocaba el pelo de la chica, ella lloraba y cerraba los ojos para no verlo.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA MALDITO BASTARDO!.- Gritaron detrás por detrás.

Ginny no pudo ver la cara de su ángel salvador, pero reconocería esa voz donde fuera…

* * *

**Bueno no tardaré en subir el próximo capitulo lo prometo...**

**Siguiente capitulo: **

Mi ángel & lo primero en la lista!

**Reviews se los agradecería mucho!**


	7. Un sueño

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno mañana entro de nuevo a la escuela, prometí acabarla para hoy, pero pues no pensé que fuera tan dificil hacerlo! Prometo acabarla tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar pero tampoco meses. Espero les guste este capitulo, aún falta un poco para que se acabe, Gracias por sus reviews y por leerla!**

**Nota: **Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter escrita por J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Un sueño.**

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir una palabra más el rubio ya lo tenía en el suelo, lo empezó a golpear con tal fuerza que hizo sangrar su nariz y dejarle varios moretones, Draco no paraba, ya había sido demasiado, su furia se veía en sus ojos, y la demostraba con sus puños.

-Yaaaaaaaaaa! Por favor! Déjalo ya!.- Gritó Ginny, pero pareciera que Malfoy no escuchaba que lo había dejado sordo.

La pelirroja reacciono y salió de el impacto que le había producido tal situación, tomo a Draco de los hombros e intento jalarlo, no lo movió ni un centímetro. Esto no funcionaría.

-Draco ya… por favor, dejalo.- Le dijo al oído con una tranquilidad fingida.

Malfoy soltó al tipo sin dejar de verlo, se levantó, su aliento estaba agitado su cara de odio desaparecía lentamente. Volteo a ver a la pelirroja y después de nuevo al hombre tirado a sus pies desangrándose.

-Ya Draco… Ya, está bien.- Decía Ginny mientras lo tomaba por el brazo y lo acariciaba tratando de calmarlo un poco.

Después de un largo silencio el rubio reacciono volteo a ver a Ginevra a los ojos tomo su cara entre sus manos.

-¿E… estas bien?.- Dijo entrecortadamente mirando con una protección infinita en sus ojos.

-Si, yo estoy bien…- Contesto tomando la mano del chico.- pero el hombre se está muriendo Draco!

El slytherin volteo a ver al hombre, estaba inconciente, más no muerto, más personas venían a ver lo que pasaba.

-Vámonos Ginny, él estará bien.- Dijo mirando a las personas que se acercaban con intriga y tomo a la pelirroja por la mano alejándola cada vez más de la multitud, no se daba cuenta de que él caminaba mas rápido por el largo de sus piernas, Ginny iba casi corriendo lento para no tropezarse ya que el chico la seguía tomando de la mano no podía correr por que un momento antes se había tropezado y su tobillo dolia.

-Draco espera!.- Dijo y se soltó.- Me estas lastimando!.- Se había molestado.

-Lo… lo siento Ginny, lo que pasa es que ese tipo…- apretó sus puños.

- Lo sé lo se, pero ya paso, y gracias en verdad, al parecer… siempre estás ahí cuando más te necesito.- Se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelirroja.

-Ven… te… quiero mostrar algo.- Dijo el chico caminando hacia el lado contrario al castillo.

-Draco… ¿a donde vamos?.- No tenía miedo, con él se sentía más segura que con nadie más.

-Tú solo sígueme.

Llegaron a un lugar en donde Ginny nunca había estado, era parecido al bosque prohibido, solo que este… era más verde, más luminoso, los arboles eran altos, y en el suelo se veía tierra y rocas. Se adentraron más y más hasta que el chico paró delante de un árbol, el más bonito de todos, era grande, parecía el corazón del bosque.

-Ven te ayudo.- Dijo el chico

Había muchas rocas unas altas y otras no tanto,

-El uniforme de Hogwarts no ayudaba para este tipo de excursiones.- Dijo la chica, el rubio solo río.

Llegaron a un río, el agua era cristalina, había un poco de hielo a los costados, por el frio que hacia, pero el agua seguía su curso, era hermoso, la chica intentaba averiguar cuantas personas sabían de este lugar…

-Es… hermoso.- Dijo observando todo, el dolor del tobillo había desaparecido, sus problemas se habían esfumado en el simple instante en que vio tal espectáculo de la naturaleza.

-Lo es ¿cierto?.- Contesto Draco con una gran sonrisa.- Suelo venir aquí en las excursiones a Hogsmeade. Es algo asi como un lugar secreto, bueno ahora no tanto.

-Guardare tu secreto.- Dijo echando una mirada al rubio.- Ven…

Todo era gris por las rocas y verde por los arboles, pero aun asi era hermoso. Entre todo eso a orillas del río se encontraba una piedra cristalina, la más hermosa que había en el lugar, era de un tono rojo quemado, casi del color del vino tinto, pero por dentro tenía un color naranja, que daba el efecto de una luz resplandeciente en el interior, era pequeña pero se hacía sobresalir ante las demás, la corriente la había arrastrado hasta ahí, estaba incrustada en el hielo que no la dejaba seguir con su camino. Ginny lo supo, tenía que ser de ella.

La pelirroja empezó a acercarse más al río, ni siquiera sentía el frio, era hermoso, no le importaba, necesitaba verla de cerca para darse cuenta que no era un espejismo.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Dijo el rubio pero no tubo respuesta.-Ten cuidado! esta resbaloso Ginevra.- Draco la seguía con paso cuidadoso mirando donde pisaba, en cambio ella iba casi brincando.

Todo iba bien, casi llegaban a una roca que estaba cerca del rio hasta que la chica se resbalo con fango que había en una piedra, Draco reacciono rápidamente y corrió para atraparla en sus brazos.

Los ojos grises del rubio no podían dejar de ver la hermosa cara de ella, sus facciones, sus mejillas, sus pecas, era… hermosa. Ella se había perdido en su mirada, era un momento muy intimo, aun así ninguno de los dos no tenían sentido del tiempo o espacio, se dejaron llevar por la situación, ninguno había estado tan cerca del otro, pero no querían que terminara, el chico se fue acercando hacia ella, la mirada de Ginny se perdió en sus ojos que cada vez estaban más cerca. Los ojos de Ginny se cerraron, fue ahí cuando Draco se dio cuenta que ella lo deseaba tanto como él, un beso bastó para sellar el momento.

Fue cálido y muy tierno a la vez, el chico se separo de ella después de unos largos segundos. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de guardar ese momento en su mente para el resto de su vida, había sido magnifico, nunca la habían besado con tal cuidado, con tanta delicadeza, pero sensualidad al mismo tiempo.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, se enderezo con cuidado para no dejar caer a la pelirroja, la tenia sostenida por la cintura, ambos no decian nada, solo se miraban, miradas de deseo y cariño. Después un fuerte ruido los saco de sus pensamientos. Ambos se sobresaltaron y él la soltó.

-Esto… esto…- Decía el rubio mirando a todas partes cayendo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Esto no debió de haber pasado.- Termino la pelirroja que camino rápidamente de regreso al castillo, no sabía lo que hacía, ni siquiera donde pisaba, solo se dejaba guiar por el instinto.

Llego a Hogsmeade, ya había oscurecido, se dirigió rápidamente al castillo sin mirar detrás, sabía que Draco no la había seguido, estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Ya quedaban pocos estudiantes en el pueblo. El toque de queda se acercaba cada vez más. Se dirigió al castillo caminando rápidamente y de ahí a su torre. La esperaban sus amigas con las cuales se había quedado de ver en las tres escobas tiempo atrás.

-¿¡DONDE ESTABAS?.- Grito Hermione cuando la pelirroja estaba adentrándose en la sala.- Te estuvimos buscando en todos lados! Y ve que fachas traes!.- La tomo por los hombros mirando los zapatos enlodados de Ginny y su túnica mojada por el sereno.

La chica Weasley no contestaba nada, tenía la mirada perdida mientras Marie la miraba con extrañesa.

-Gin…¿estás bien?

-Si.- Contesto por instinto.- Necesito… dormir.

Y salió hacia su recamara, sólo se quito los zapatos y la túnica, se recosto con el uniforme y se quedo mirando al techo hasta que se quedo dormida. Era muy temprano, pero ese día había sido… inolvidable.

Al día siguiente despertó con una sabana encima, seguro Marie se la había puesto. No recordaba nada del día anterior, viendo al techo empezó a hacer memoria…

¿Había sido real o solo fue un sueño… o tal vez pesadilla? No tenia como comprobar que había sucedido, ¿ahora ya también soñaba con Malfoy?

"_¿Qué pasa conmigo?"_

No estaba segura que día era, si domingo o lunes, de cualquier forma ya no podría dormir asi que se metió a la ducha, en el cuarto sus compañeras seguían dormidas, al salir del baño algunas ya habían abierto los ojos.

-¿Qué día es hoy Marie?.- Pregunto Ginny sentada en su cama

-¿Te encuentras bien Gin? Pareciera que traes resaca y no recuerdas nada… hoy es lunes.- Dijo su amiga recostada desde su cama.

-¿Lunes?... Bueno que importa, me cambiare para adelantarme e ir a desayunar y después a la biblioteca, necesito seguir estudiando.

-Gin… espera.- La pelirroja se había detenido en seco en la puerta del baño.- ¿Qué te paso ayer?

-No sé de que me hablas Marie.

-No te hagas, ayer llegaste tarde y desorientada, todos nos extrañamos al verte asi, ¿paso algo?

-No lo sé.- Y se metió en el baño.

Y era la verdad no sabía que había pasado, ni como había llegado a Hogwarts todo era un recuerdo borroso, que preferiría que quedara en el olvido. Era lo mejor.

La Gryffindor bajo muy temprano al desayuno, había solo unos cuantos estudiantes, desayuno sola mientras leía el profeta de la semana pasada. Sintió una mirada penetrante de el otro extremo de el salón, volteo a ver y ahí estaban esos ojos grises que miraban desde lejos, una mirada de dudas que no expresaba más que un signo de interrogación.

Ginny se paró de inmediato y tomo sus libros, no podía con esto, hoy no.

"_Por Merlín ¿en verdad paso todo?, pareciera que alguien me hubiera borrado la memoria o tal vez es que… no lo quiero ver… OH POR MERLIN ROON!"_

Con todo el alboroto se había olvidado completamente de su hermano, lo había abandonado a su suerte, bueno sabia que estaba en buenas manos, pero prometió visitarlo todos los días. Corrió a la enfermería, no había nadie, las camas estaban vacías. Se introdujo más a la enfermería y pudo ver a Madam Pomfrey en la parte trasera.

-Madam Pomfrey!.- Grito Ginny

-Ginny Querida, ¿Ron se volvió a poner mal?.- Dijo con precupación.

-N..o, de hecho… venía a preguntarle por él, ayer… ayer me bueno fue un dia raro, y no pude verlo, ¿lo dieron de alta?

-Asi es, tu hermano esta sano y salvo ya, despertó ayer por la tarde, pensé que te lo habían dicho tus amigos. Preguntó por ti pero dijeron que estabas en la excursión al pueblo.

-Si bueno… gracias! Con permiso

-Adelante cariño.

"_Justamente lo que no quería que pasara! Espero que Ron no se moleste… en fin ha de estar dormido como oso en este momento, lo veré después."_

La chica se dirijo hacia la biblioteca, lucia vacía así que se sentó en la mesa del fondo. Necesitaba aprenderse todo lo más pronto posible, el examen era en dos días y no quería fallar.

"Mis clases terminan a las 4… entonces entre las 4 y las…"

-Ginevra.- Dijo una voz detrás interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Volteó y ahí estaba él, vestido de negro como siempre, que hacia resaltar sus ojos y su rubia cabellera, tan guapo como siempre, su olor, simplemente él.

-Hola, justamente quería verte a ti.- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos hablar sobre…

-Las aseseorias.- Dijo Ginny interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué? Eh… bueno si pero…

-Hoy, a las 5 ¿puedes?.- Dijo ella

Draco estaba confundido, hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el dia anterior todo hubiera sido una farsa, o se le hubiera borrado de la memoria, pero él… él nunca podría olvidarlo.

-Si.

-Bueno te veo donde mismo, me tengo que ir tengo clases.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y sin decir más salió de la biblioteca dejándolo frente a la mesa. No sabía que le pasaba, que sentía, que pensaba, y no quería saberlo, la verdad podría… ser muy dolorosa.

El resto del día había transcurrido rápidamente, en la hora de la comida se había encontrado a su hermano a quien le pidió disculpas por no haber estado ahí cuando despertó, aunque Ron no parecía molesto, el dormir por varios días inconscientemente le había caído bien.

Ya eran casi las cinco y había salido de su última clase mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras estos días la agotaban fácilmente, no podía con tanto, pero todo acabaría al salir de vacaciones, se iría un tiempo de Hogwarts, no tendría que estudiar más ni ir mas a asesorías, ya no lo vería… era lo mejor, sea lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, no era bueno.

Llego en el tiempo exacto, él la estaba esperando ahí sentado donde siempre leyendo un libro, no había hecho ruido, se quedo mirando por unos instantes, contemplando su porte, su elegancia y su intelecto. Después hizo un ruido con la garganta y él volteo a verla, ambos se quedaron así por largos segundos de silencio, hasta que Ginny avanzo y se sentó en el banco dando la espalda al sillón, el la siguió y se sento al lado continuo.

-¿Repasaste las pociones?

-Si, aprendí los ingredientes y procesos como había dicho.

-Perfecto.

El ambiente era tenso, ambos sabían lo que había pasado, pero lo querían ignorar, tenían que hablar de eso, porque se sentía en su mirada que no había sido un simple beso, fue algo que nunca habían experimentado, fue como si se conocieran desde siempre y ese había sido el momento del reencuentro. Con la ironía de la vida, fue mágico.

-Bueno entonces… pues sigamos con…- Titubeaba el rubio.

Ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente, ninguno se podía concentrar. En sus mentes solo se venían las imágenes de aquél día… ambos tenían dudas de si había pasado, aunque Draco sabía que sí, Ginny lo dudaba.

-Sólo explícame las funciones para estas 5 pociones, es lo único que me falta.

-Está bien.

Los siguientes minutos solo se hablo de pociones curativas, ella trataba de poner la atención máxima, y él trataba de mirar hacia el libro para no distraerse con sus ojos. Despues de un momento de preguntas referentes al tema y miradas desviadas de ambos, habían terminado.

-Bueno creo que es todo, lo demás es por mi cuenta supongo, sólo de memorizar algunas cosas y es todo.

-Si, no es tan complicado ya verás que todo ira bien.

-Eso espero.- Dijo Ginny lanzando una sonrisa mirando al suelo.

Ninguno tenía el valor de mirarse de verse a los ojos. Había tensión, pena, resentimiento, compasión… ¿amor?

-Ahora me iré, tengo… algo que hacer.- Dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento. Y tomando su túnica.

-Gracias… por todo.

-Ni lo digas.- El chico ya estaba en la puerta cuando volteo a ver a la Gryffindor.- Asegurate de guardar lo de la mesa en ése.- Señalo un gabinete al fondo.

-Mmm esta bien.

El chico se había ido, la pelirroja se quedó pasmada por unos momentos, no sabía qué rayos estaba pasando, pero no era normal. Despues de unos minutos la chica se levanto y tomo el caldero y unos frascos del escritorio abrió el gabinete y se encontró con algo poco común, era una caja de madera en color negro, tenía forma de cofre, en las veces que había ido ahí nunca la había visto antes, igual tenía que sacarla para poder meter lo de la mesa. Al tomarla cayó una nota al suelo.

"_Ginevra"_

Su corazón dio un vuelvo a ver esa caligrafía, ya la había visto antes muchas veces.

Tomo sin pensar la caja dejando todo en el mueble, se sentó y puso la cajita en la mesa, tenía una pequeña serpiente en el cerrojo sin candado, la abrió y ahí estaba, ahí estaba la prueba de que no había sido solo un sueño, ante sus ojos se cayó la venda de lo que no quería recordar, lo que no quería aceptar, la causante de que la bomba entre ellos dos explotara, su piedra, que había deseado desde años estaba ante sus ojos, de color rojo, como su pelo, como su personalidad, pero con el destello dentro como su corazón, esa piedra que estaba protegida por un manto de seda verde oscuro, oscuro como él mismo, como lo que reflejaba ser, pero brillante como lo que escondía.

* * *

**Bueno como ven, ya se estan dando cuenta de lo que hay entre ambos, pero no quieren reconocerlo...**

**No les adelanto mucho del próximo capitulo ja!**

**Dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria mucho! **


	8. Soy tuyo

**Al fin! despues de tanto, como dije comencé con la escuela, me es más difícil escribir ahora, bueno pero tal vez en poco tiempo tenga el otro, este no es muy largo, pero era necesario. En verdad espero no defraudarlos! Sigan dejando reviews. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Nota: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter escrita por J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Soy tuyo.**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se encontró la piedra en el armario. Dos noches en las que la chica se quedaba despierta mirando _su_ piedra, la que él había rescatado del río casi congelado, después de dejarlo con palabra en la boca aquél día.

El día anterior se la había pasado en la biblioteca repasando intensamente sus apuntes, hoy, hoy era el día de su examen, que decidiría un futuro cercano. Se había levantado temprano esa mañana tendría pociones a primera hora después del almuerzo.

Tomo una ducha, Marie repasaba sus apuntes de pociones, también tendría el mismo examen, sólo que a ella no le interesaba una calificación perfecta, con aprobar estaba del todo bien. La pelirroja se apuro a ducharse para dar un repaso antes de ir a almorzar, después del almuerzo iría directo a las mazmorras.

-¿No vienes Gin? Necesitas comer!.- Dijo Marie que iba de salida hacia el gran salón.

-Lo sé, pero me quedaré un rato más aquí, iré después de repasar una vez más…

-Gin! Ya te lo sabes todo, no conozco a una persona que se haya dedicado tanto a un puto examen como tú lo hiciste!.- Marie le gritaba con desesperación.

Su amiga pasaba noche y día estudiando sus pergaminos, a Marie le parecía exagerado, no era tan difícil sacar nota perfecta en pociones, al menos no tanto.

-Lo sé Marie! Pero necesito estar completamente segura, además solo será hoy, mañana podré descansar.

-Bueno tienes razón te veo abajo para irnos al salón juntas.

-Perfecto.

Despues de 30 minutos la Weasley decidió bajar, respiro hondo y se enfoco en el objetivo.

"_Tú puedes Ginevra, lo sabes todo, tendrás esa calificación, tu puedes." _Se repetía una y otra vez.

Llego al comedor, ya había pocos alumnos, pero en Gryffindor ahí estaban su hermano y sus amigos esperándola.

-Ven Gin! Siéntate aquí.- Dijo Harry. Que se encontraba alado de Hermione y enfrente de Ron, Luna y Marie.- Te guardamos algo antes de que Ron.- Lanzó una mirada a el pelirrojo.- terminara con todo.

-Oh gracias!.- Dijo Ginny Riendo.- Bueno tendré que comer rápido ya que pues necesito ir a…

-Te ira bien Ginny! Ya verás! Te esforzaste como nunca, todo saldrá perfecto.- Dijo Hermione dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Gracias.- Contesto con una sonrisa de nervios.

-Y más vale que vaya bien por que si mama se entera…

-Callate Ron!.- Dijo Luna.- No la pongas nerviosa.- Habia regresado a su serenidad.- Todo saldrá bien Ginny ya verás.- Dijo tomandola de la mano.

Despues de las palabras de animo la chica empezó a comer, sus amigos hablaban sobre los próximos partidos de Quidditch.

Ella no pudo resistir lanzar una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, y ahí estaba él, el chico que le quitaba el sueño, la persona capaz de acelerar su corazón con una mirada y capaz de detenerlo con un beso, un solo beso había bastado para darse cuenta de cuánto importaba para ella. Él la miraba también, sus ojos grises penetraban los de la chica, se quedaron viendo por largo tiempo, desde el día de la última asesoría no habían vuelto a hablar, Ginny lo evitaba a toda costa, no quería saber de él, no quería… enamorarse. Era un amor imposible.

-Ginny… Ginny…-Decia Marie a su amiga que se había inundado en sus pensamientos.- GINNY!.- Gritó

-¿Eh?...- Dijo quitando la mirada y volteando a ver a su amiga. Ahora todos la observaban.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya estas lista? Casi ni comiste nada, pero la clase casi comienza.

-Eh… Bueno no tenía tanta hambre, de los nervios, vámonos no quiero llegar tarde.

Las chicas se pararon y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Suerte Ginny!

-Todo saldrá bien!

-No te pongas nerviosa!

- Animo!

Gritaban sus amigos al mismo tiempo, la pelirroja solo río al no poder entender nada.

Ya se habían adentrado a los pasillos del castillo cuando Marie comenzó a interrogar a la chica.

-Ginny…

"_Oh oh… si Marie dice "Ginny"… eso no es bueno" _Pensó

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué lo veias?

-¿De qué hablas Marie?

-Tú lo sabes, no me hagas decirlo por Merlin, ¿de nuevo hay algo que no sepa?

-Mmmm…

-Ginny no me ocultes nada!.- Dijo tomandola del hombro para que no caminara más

-Oh mierda! A ti no te puedo ocultar nada Marie!

-Cuentamelo todo!

La chica le empezó a contar rapidamente lo que había sucedido el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade con sumo detalle.

-Oh por Merlín! Jurame que es cierto Ginevra! Con esto no se juega!

-Te lo juro.- Respondió seriamente.

-Te… ¿enamoraste?

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo dices eso Marie?.-

-Ginny.- La miro a los ojos.

-Oh! Mierda, bueno no sé! No sé! La verdad ni siquiera sé que es el amor, pero para serte sincera, nunca había sentido tanta atracción hacia alguien, y no tengo idea por que sea asi. No sé si por que sea algo… prohibido, o por que descubri algo que no conocía, no sé Marie, sea lo que sea no es bueno, prefiero separarme de él.

-Wow.- Su amiga la mirada sorprendida.- Wow….

-¿Es lo único que diras?

-Me dejaste sin palabras Ginevra…

-Y eso es difícil…- Dijo sarcásticamente

-HEY!.- Marie hizo un reproche.- Bueno si… pero Ginny… ¿segura que paso eso?¿No te lo imaginas?

-No Marie! Mira…- La chica saco la piedra roja envuelta en el pañuelo de seda verde oscuro.

-OH POR MERLIN!.- Grito.- Es hermosa Ginevra!, es simplemente hermosa… única en su clase, quiero suponer.

-¿Verdad que lo es?.- Dijo sonriendo y con un brillo en su mirada.- Es como mi… amuleto de la suerte.

-Entonces te servirá en este examen! Ven entremos que Snape no puede esperar.

Las chicas entraron al salón aun faltaban algunos alumnos, y el profesor, se situaron en sus puestos y empezaron a repasar sus notas.

-Buenos días alumnos…- Dijo Snape entrando al salón.- Guarden todo.

Despues fueron volando pergaminos hacia los escritorios de cada estudiante, cada uno tenia un caldero mas ciertos ingredientes que iban llegando poco a poco mientras el maestro los repartía.

-Tienen 90 minutos para hacerlo.- Dijo cuando había terminado de repartir.- Comiencen.

La chica empezó por la parte teórica, se supo todo, solo en una pregunta dudo un poco, fue de las primeras en terminar, después paso a la practica, el profesor había anotado los nombres de dos pociones en el pizarrón. Comenzó, dudo un poco en el procedimiento de la poción para devolver los huesos, pero creyó que lo había hecho todo bien, cinco minutos antes de que sea acabara el examen entrego todo, una botella con cada poción y el examen teórico.

-Vaya vaya, miren quien SI estudio hoy.- Dijo Snape evaluando a la pelirroja

-Asi es.- Contesto Ginny con cansancio

-Puedes pasar por tú resultado hoy por la tarde Ginevra.

-¿Qué?¿ Tan rápido?.- Dijo sorprendida

-Asi es, será lo primero que revisare debido a que si reprobarás.- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Tendría que reportarlo desde ya a la oficina.

-Oh…- Pensó Ginny en la posibilidad de reprobar.- Esta bien, pasaré al terminar las clases.

La chica se fue y al salir la esperaba Marie que había terminado antes.

-¿Cómo te fue?.- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Creo que bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Snape me dara los resultados HOY.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-WOW! Bueno al menos asi te quitaras de dudas!

-Eso creo.

Las chicas se dirigieron a Herbolaria y despues a Transformaciones. Al terminar sus clases fueron al gran salon para la hora de la comida. Ahí estaban sus amigso preguntando por su examen, ella a todos les contesto que ya vería hoy por la tarde cmo le había ido. Sirvieron el banquete, y como siempre antes de empezar Dumblodore iba a dar unas palabras.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts.- Dijo aclarándose la garganta y todos callaron.- Como sabrán casi se acercan sus vacaciones de navidad.- Los murmullos de felicidad no se hicieron esperar.- Y después de una plática con la junta de consejo, decidimos… realizar un baile navideño.

Las chicas sonrieron ante el anuncio, algunos chicos simplemente hicieron cara de fastidio, comprar traje, invitar a alguien, era un reverendo fastidio.

"_No tengo dinero para un vestido" _Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la pelirroja. Por el contrario todas sus amigas empezaron a reír de la alegría que el baile les provocaba.

-¿No te emociona Ginny?.- Preguntó Luna al ver la cara de su amiga.

-¿Eh? Pues si claro.- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Después de la comida la chica se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la oficina de su profesor de pociones, necesitaba saber su resultado, necesitaba poder dormir por una noche tranquilamente. Decidió ir sola, ni siquiera le aviso a alguien que iría ahí.

Llego a la oficina, dudo en tocar la puerta. Sus manos temblaba, tomo un aliento, se relajo, pensó positivamente y toco dos veces a la puerta del despacho de Snape.

-Adelante.- Se escucho una voz desde adentro.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta lentamente

-Weasley…

-Vine como me lo dijo…- La pelirroja se había quedado parada en la entrada, no podía moverse.

-Sí, pase.- Señalo el sillón delante de su escritorio.- Ya tengo su resultado.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La pelirroja trago saliva, no dijo ninguna palabra solo se quedo viendo al maestro, sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

-Señorita Weasley…- "_Digalo ya! ¿¡Porque lo hace tan tenso?".-_ Usted obtuvo cuatro errores en la prueba, lo cual significa que la parte del trato que teníamos no la cumplió.

La chica se había quedado helada, pálida y tratando de entender lo que el maestro le había dicho.

Tanto esfuerzo, tantos días de desvelo, tanto tiempo de su vida tirado por el caño por 4 malditos errores, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por su cara.

En ese instante se levanto de la silla, se sentía derrotada, salió corriendo hacia la puerta, como pudo se levanto y la abrió, cubria su mano con su cara.

No veía a nadie, no quería hacerlo, lloraba hasta que al dar unos pasos fuera del despacho tropezó con alguien por no ver, simplemente lo esquivo sin ver quien era.

-¿Qué te pasa Ginevra?.- Dijo su voz, la había tomado de los hombros para poder que ella lo viera a los ojos.

-Sueltame!.- Grito e intento zafarse de él.

-No hasta que me lo digas!.- Le dijo el rubio.

-NO APROBE!.- Grito las lagrimas ya inundaban sus ojos de desesperación.

El rubio se quedo en shock y no se dio cuenta de que Ginny se había ido corriendo. Draco se dirijo hasta la oficina de Snape, al fin iba hacia allá.

-Adelante.- Dijo la voz del profesor desde adentro.- Oh Draco pasa, tu padre dijo que ibas a venir.

-Si..- Dijo aun desconcertado.- Pero antes, porqué no aprobaste a Gin… Weasley!.- Dijo un poco desesperado.

-¿En qué te afecta eso a ti Draco?.- El rubio se quedo mudo.- Ya veo… De cualquier forma, obtuvo un buen resultado, pero no me dejo terminar de hablar.

-¿A que te refieres?¿Si aprobó?.- Una pequeña esperanza apareció en el, la cual trataba de reprimir.

-No exactamente, se equivoco en cosas… digamos que aceptables, errores muggles, asi que le iba a dar un trabajo especial, el cual si realiza a su tiempo y bien hecho, sería su pase, pero se fue corriendo como histérica y ya no pu…

-Es perfecto!.- Dijo emocionado.- Digo… esta bien por ella…- Tratando de parecer indiferente

-Draco a tu padre no le gustará saber que tienes una actitud especial ante una traidora.

-No… es nada especial, solo que… pues, como sea.- Contesto al no ocurrírsele nada coherente.

-Te conozco Draco, creo que más que tus propios padres, pero igual, no les dire nada.

-Si bueno…- _"gracias" _pensó el chico.- A lo que venía, mis padres me han mandado una carta, te quieren invitar a pasar navidad con nosotros.- Dijo con fastidio al recordar lo que podría pasar esa noche.

-Les avisare, pareciera que no quieres que asista Draco.- Dijo Snape examinando su cara.

-No, no es eso, bueno me iré, entonces…

- Avisale a la Weasley sobre el trabajo, para mañana a primera hora, poción cura-quemaduras, le alegrara más saberlo viniendo de… ti.- Dijo alzando una ceja y mirando al rubio.

-Vamos Snape! .- Dijo fingiendo fastidio.- Pero está bien yo le digo, con permiso.

-Pasa.

Al salir el rubio volteo a los lados en busca de su… de Ginevra, fue al comedor, a la biblioteca, no había nadie, evidentemente no podía ir a la sala común por que para empezar no sabía siquiera en donde estaba.

Se dio por vencido, no la encontraba, hasta que recordó a donde iba ella cuando se sentía triste…

Salio corriendo del castillo dirigiéndose al lago, sentía que tenia que estar ahí, cada vez estaba mas cerca al árbol en donde estuvieron esa vez, ella llorando y él consolándola…

Al estar a pocos metros pudo ver su cabellera roja ondeando con el viento que hacía, sin pensarlo se acerco y se paro detrás de ella, al estar en tal situación su mente cayo en cuenta en lo que estaba haciendo… No se le ocurria nada que decir.

-Ehh Hola.- Dijo Draco detrás de la pelirroja.

Ella no contesto, pero evidentemente lo había escuchado y sabia de su presencia.

-Mira Gin..evra, fui al despacho de Snape por asuntos familiares, y me dijo lo que había pasado y pues…

-Siempre mentiendote donde no te llaman…- Dijo en voz baja.

El chico le molesto su comentario, él trataba de ser amable ante la situación, pero ella no llo apreciaba.

-Mira Ginevra- Dijo cambiando de tono a más rudo.- No tengo ninguna obligación de hacerla de mensajero de nadie, ¿me entiendes? Pero aún asi te venía a decir que Snape te dio la oportunidad de aprobar, pero al parecer te encierras en tu maldito mundo y no vez salidas ante tus problemas!- El rubio había comenzado a gritar, pero en voz baja todavía solo para que la chica pudiera notar su desesperación.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te dijo Snape?.- Ginny había volteado a ver al chico, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar y sus mejillas húmedas pero una luz de esperanza se dibujo en ella al escuchar las palabras de Draco.

-Si…- El tono volvió a cambiar al ver el estado de la chica.- Bueno, dijo que si hacias la poción cura-quemaduras para mañana, te pasaría, debido a que tus errores fueron _muggles_, como él lo llamo.

-Oh no!.- La emoción de la chica había bajado de nuevo, Draco se sorprendió al ver su reacción.

-¿No te emociona?.- Dijo extrañado

-¿¡¿Cómo piensas que me emocione si ni por toda la magia del mundo voy a poder hacer esa maldita poción?.- Dijo mirándolo mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar de nuevo.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?.- Dijo riendo.- Yo te ayudare Ginevra.

La chica se había quedado pasmada, y su mente se había puesto en blanco ¿por qué lo hacía si Draco no tenia ninguna necesidad?

-¿Eh?

-Si lo haré, te veo en las mazmorras la quiere para primera hora mañana, así que la haremos desde hoy, ve a tu sala coge tus libros y ve a las mazmorras.

El chico Malfoy había comenzado a caminar para no darle tiempo a Ginny de reprochar o hacer algo por su estilo. Ginny se levantó sacudió su falda que se había llenado de tierra y salió corriendo a su sala común.

-Gin Gin! ¿Dónde habías estado? En fin, ¿ya sabes que te pondrás para el baile?- Grito Marie desde su cama cuando la chica entro al cuarto, Marie tenia un sinfín de vestidos regados por toda la recamara.

-No, eso no importa ahorita tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-¿A que te refieres Ginevra?.- Dijo acercándose a ella mientras la pelirroja buscaba sus libros.

-Nada, despues platicamos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Tomo los libros y salió del cuarto dejando a su mejor amiga con la palabra en la boca. Salió corriendo a las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando a cualquier persona que se le ponía enfrente, se hacía cada vez mas tarde, y no podían pasarse del toque de queda, con la situación en la que estaba la chica tenía que comportarse como un angel para no tener mas razones de sacarla de su curso.

Tomo aire antes de dar el paso para entrar al salón de las mazmorras. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él sentado esperándola con el mismo libro en las manos.

-Bien empecemos.- Dijo inmediatamente al verla y se paro acercándose a la mesa, la chica tardo en reaccionar.

Abrió el libro en la pagina correspondiente a la poción, era un grado mas avanzado al que ella había visto, así que en verdad necesitaba la ayuda de Draco, este no había dicho nada y se había puesto a leer los ingredientes y a sacarlos del gabinete trasero, Ginny solo lo observaba detenidamente.

-¿Por qué lo haces Draco? .- No creía que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, solo las pensaba.

-¿Cómo que por que? Pues tengo que hacerlo, son los ingrendientes que nece…

El chico no le puso atención y seguía revisando el gabinete.

-No me refiero a eso Draco.- Contesto mirándolo desde la mesa.

-¿Entonces?.- Dijo poniéndose frente a ella y dejando lo que tenían sus manos en la mesa.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Desde un inicio tu no tenias obliga…

-Si la tenía, ¿recuerdas? Snape me obligo por que yo…

-En un principio asi lo era, pero yo sé que cuando te fui a rogar que me dieras asesorías de nuevo, ya no era así.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?.- El chico estaba desconcertado.

-¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué tratas de cubrir la poca bondad que tienes con esa imagen de ególatra?

Draco no contesto nada, y bajo la cabeza en busca de algo razonable. Nunca nadie le había hablado de tal forma, y nunca antes él se había quedado sin palabras por contestar.

-No contestes, sé que es difícil para ti esto, pero sabes me alegra haber conocido esta parte de ti.- Continuo la pelirroja.- La parte que pocas personas conocen, y la parte que me… gusta.

El rubio volteó a verla sus miradas se cruzaron e inconscientemente sus cuerpos se fueron acercando más y más hasta estar lo bastante cerca para poder sentir su respiración.

-Yo también conocí una parte de ti.- Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.- Que… me encanto

Las manos del chico se acercaron a su cintura, las de Ginny abrazaron su cuello, ambos sabían lo que pasaría, ambos lo deseaban con su corazón.

Sus labios se entrelazaron, las manos del chico seguían en su cintura y las de ella acariciaban su pelo. Fue un instante de felicidad, algo mágico.

Despues de segundos, Draco fue quien se alejo de ella la miro a los ojos y la soltó al instante.

-No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo, no puedo controlarme, nunca había sentido algo así.- Dijo Draco acariciando su pelo y mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fueran sus ojos.

-Ya somos dos.- Dijo Ginny y tomo su barbilla para que la viera a los ojos.- Paso demasiado rápido, pero estoy segura que lo que siento, no es algo pasajero…

El chico se había quedado pasmado. Todo este tiempo no había dejado de pensar en ella, en su cara, en su risa, en sus ojos, en la forma en que se enoja, en que llora. No había pensado tanto en alguien en toda su vida, y había tenido muchas novias, pensaba que el amor era un mito, era algo que no existía ya que en su vida se lo habían mostrado, hasta que ella llego.

-Me hiciste conocer algo nuevo, me hiciste… sentir.-Confesó el chico.

Ginny tomo su mano y la llevo al lado izquierdo de su pecho, y ella puso su mano en el mismo lado del pecho de Draco.

-Te presento a tu corazón Draco… y él te presenta al amor.- Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos y conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Te quiero Ginny, te quiero como nunca lo hice jamás…

Ginny comenzó a llorar de felicidad, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y en el del chico. Ambos se abrazaron con una ternura inimaginable, él la protegía, y ella junto a su lado se sentía inmensamente feliz, se sentía completa, el vacio se había esfumado en ambas almas.

Se separaron lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos, esos ojos grises y castaños que tanto amaban, esas miradas de pasión y amor que ambos derrochaban.

-Y yo te quiero a ti _mi_ Draco.

-Soy tuyo Ginny.- Dijo sonriendo.- Mi corazón te pertenece, lo tienes todo de mi.

La chica sonrió. Nunca en su vida se imagino que acabaría en tal posición y con esa persona. Pero lo era, lo que había entre ellos era fuerte, era único y especial, fue como si tuviera a su alma gemela enfrente desde hace años y nunca se había dado cuenta.

-¿Estas consiente de lo que dices?- Pregunto dudosa.

-Si…- Contesto de inmediato- Estaría dispuesto a luchar por esto, por primera vez en mi vida me siento feliz.

-¿Qué tan dispuesto?.- Dijo retándolo.

-Escapemonos.

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo:**

**Baile de navidad y escapadita **

. **Reviews los agradecería mucho!**


	9. Mentira

**Un nuevo capitulo, no falta mucho para el final, unos 4 más creo yo, espero les guste y gracias por los reviews :)**

**Nota: **Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Harry Potter escrita por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Mentira**

-¿Escaparnos?.- Dijo Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando a los grises ojos de Draco.

-Si.- Dijo con una sonrisa y tomando su cara.- Vámonos Ginny, dejémoslo todo, solo tú y yo lejos de aquí en donde nadie nos encuentre…

Draco había comenzado a soñar, por primera vez en su vida había comenzado a sentir, a ilusionarse, a vivir.

-Draco.- Dijo ella seriamente, la sonrisa de él desapareció.- No es tan fácil.

Se separo de los brazos del rubio y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto.

-La escuela, mis padres.- Continuo.- Los tuyos… se odian, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé.- Contesto Draco con seriedad, su tono había cambiado drásticamente, como si lo hubieran bajado de un jalón a la realidad.

-Yo te quiero Draco, como nunca lo hice antes.- Dijo acercándose y tomando la cara del chico que miraba hacia otro lado.

-Y yo a ti Ginevra, en este momento lo daría todo por ti, no sé que me pasó, pero tú… tú eres única, me hechizaste.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomando su cara también.

-¿Y tú querrías que hubiera la posibilidad de que tú… y yo… fuéramos…

-…novios?- Concluyó Draco riendo y mirando a la sonrojada pelirroja.

-Si.- Contesto riendo también.

-No Ginevra…- Contesto

Ginny se separó de sus brazos las lagrimas querían salir por sus mejillas se puso de espaldas a él y comenzó a caminar hacia el estante conteniéndose para no llorar.

-Novios es... muy poco.- Dijo Draco acercándose hacia ella y hablándole al oído.- Yo te quiero para la eternidad…

La chica se volteó y lo abrazo del cuello dándole un tierno beso que el correspondió de la misma manera, de nuevo, ahí estaba el paraíso, entre ellos dos, un paraíso el cual se inventaban en sus mentes antes de caer en la realidad.

Comenzaron a hablar y hablar durante horas, hablaron de sus familias, los hermanos de ella, los padres de él, su infancia, hablaron de todo y de nada a la vez, se olvidaron por completo de la poción hasta que ya se tenían que ir, Draco la hizo rápidamente Ginny solo observo sin reproche, era tarde y no quería estropear el pase para no reprobar la materia. Ya pasaba de la hora del toque de queda, así que salieron a escondidas del salón, se ocultaban en muros o detrás de algún mueble, reían, jugaban, y de vez en cuando compartían un beso…

-Bueno aquí es.- Dijo Ginny al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda.

-Vaya nunca me imagine que la torre de Gryffindor estuviera tan lejos.- Dijo Draco riendo.

-Algo… por eso es que todos somos delgados.- Contesto irónicamente al recordar a Crabble y Goyle.

-Buen punto, bueno nos vemos… Weasley Dijo Draco mirando sus ojos y compartiendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Adios… Malfoy.- Contesto riendo.

El chico dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común mientras ella iba a entrar por el marco de la puerta.

-hey!.- Le grito Draco desde mitad de pasillo

-Shh!.- Dijo ella riendo y volteándose en si.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Te quiero…

A Ginny se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar sus palabras, un vuelco de felicidad cayó sobre ella.

-Te quiero Draco.- Contesto con una enorme sonrisa y entrando a su sala con las mejillas rojas.

Se fue a dormir, era demasiado tarde y ni un alma estaba en la sala, no podía con la sonrisa, era demasiado increíble pero a la vez… peligroso.

Draco había llegado a su sala con una cara nueva, una cara que nunca antes había tenido, se sentía feliz, sin preocupaciones,solo pensaba en ella, en sus ojos, en su pelo rojo, en su belleza.

-¿¡Donde estabas Draco Malfoy?.- Gritó Pansy desde el centro de la sala.

-¿Eh?.- Dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

_¡Bum! Bienvenido a la realidad._

-Estabas con… _esa_, ¿verdad?.- Dijo con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¿A qué te refieres Parkinson?.- Contesto con fastidio.

-¿Parkinson? ¿Así me llamas ahora? Soy tu novia! Y ni siquiera te veo en todo el maldito día Draco! Te pasas más tiempo con la puta Weasley que conmigo!.- Dijo llorando de coraje

-MIDE TUS PALABRAS!.- Gritó el chico furioso.

-¿Ahora la defiendes?.- Pansy se había quedado helada por la reacción de él.- Es el puto colmo Draco!

-No la defiendo… es solo que…- Trataba de buscar algo coherente.- es una dama, y así no se les puede llamar.

-A la mierda con tu caballerosidad Draco!- Era la primera vez que Pansy le hablaba de tal forma, pero en verdad estaba harta.- ¿Sabes qué? Quédate con tu maldita Weasley! Ya habrá alguien que en verdad me valore!

-Como quieras.- Dijo Draco caminando hacia su recamara.

-¿¡Que?.- Grito Pansy.- ¿Solo eso dirás?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no me dejes? ¿Qué me perdones? Haz lo que quieras Parkinson no me importa.- Dijo y se fue dejando a la chica en la sala llorando.

Una vez más le habían arruinado el día, cuando por fin pensó que su vida tenía un rumbo distinto, se dio cuenta que no era así, su vida estaba controlada, estaba ya comprada. No podía ser feliz, no era su vida, ese era su destino.

_Pero este no va a ser el caso.-_Pensó recostado en su cama_.- Nunca antes había tenido razones para poder luchar por algo, pero ahora la tengo a ella, es mi felicidad, y lucharé por eso…no importa que mis padres me deshereden, que me corran, que me quiten mi apellido si así me dejaran ser feliz a su lado…_

En ese momento él se había dado cuenta de la razón de la vida, la razón por la cual las personas sonreían, por la cual la gente luchaba por ser feliz, él nunca lo había entendido antes, solo seguía el protocolo que le enseñaban en su casa, mandar, aplastar a los demás, humillarlos, el poder, dinero… ¿dónde quedaba el amor?, ahora lo tenía, algo nuevo para un Malfoy.

Ginny pudo dormir tranquilamente, se sentía feliz, plena, en paz, al siguiente día tenia que despertarse temprano para entregar la poción, así que intento no fantasear mucho para dormirse de inmediato, no quería pensar en nada, simplemente vivir el momento, toda su vida se tenía que preocupar por todo, ahora no quería que fuera así, sólo quería disfrutar los momentos que pasará con él, sin importarle lo que diría la gente, o su familia.

Al siguiente día a primera hora se dirigió al despacho de Snape a entregar la poción, este no estaba pero de igual forma la dejo con una nota y se dirigió al comedor con ansias esperando verlo ahí, cosa que asi fue.

Al entrar él ya estaba ahí mirando hacia la puerta, como si también estuviera esperándola, sus miradas se cruzaron, en un instante todo lo demás desapareció, sólo existían los ojos grises para ella, y la cara de ángel para él, una sonrisa se formo en ambos y una mirada de intriga se empezaba a formar en la de las personas que se dieron cuenta de la escena.

-¿Draco?.- Dijo Blaise mirando al rubio que se había quedado pretificado al ver entrar a Ginny.

-¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?.- Dijo mirando desconcertado a Zabini

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber…- Dijo mirándolo alzando una ceja.

-No se de que me hablas.- Continuo Draco dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

-Pensé que éramos amigos Draco.- Dijo Zabini con decepción y mirando hacia otro lado.

Y tenia razón si alguien lo había aguantado y apoyado cuando lo necesitaba ese era Blaise.

-Ufff.- Solto Draco en un bufido.- Esta bien me descubriste.

-¿Encerio eh?.- Contesto mirando con sospecha al rubio.- ¿Con qué una pobre traidora te roba el sueño Malfoy?

-No le vuelvas a llamar asi!.- Una mirada de furia penetro los ojos de Blaise, Draco se había levantado de la mesa y varios de sus compañeros lo observaban extrañados.

-Clamate Draco, siéntate ya.- Dijo Zabini tomandolo del hombro para regresarlo a su lugar.- Lo siento, ya cuéntame.

-Te cuento hoy en la salida a Hogsmeade, hay mucha basura aquí.- Dijo mirando a todos los que lo rodeaban y estaban atentos a la conversación. El chico salió de inmediato de el gran salón dirigiéndose a su sala común.

Ése día iba a ver excursión a Hogsmeade de anticipo, la última había sido hace muy poco, pero el director de Hogwarts había proclamado una más por el motivo del baile, muchos irían a comprar sus trajes, vestidos, y demás.

-¿Irás hoy a Hogsmeade Ginny?.- Pregunto Harry a la pelirroja.

-No lo sé… no tengo razón por la cual ir.- Contestó con indiferencia.

-¡¿Cómo que no tienes?.- Grito Marie.- Tenemos que ir a comprar nuestros vestidos de gala!

-No lo creo… supongo que mi madre me mandará uno.- Dijo Ginny sin ánimos.- No sé si iré al baile aún…

-¿Qué tienes Ginny?.- Pregunto Luna evaluando a su amiga.- Te vez muy… rara

-¿Qué? Eh pues… nada sólo no tengo ganas de ir y ya.

Ginny se había empezado a imaginar el día del baile en su mente, en donde ella llegara de la mano con Draco Malfoy, uno de los chicos más sexys de la escuela, todas las miradas en ellos al verlos bailando al son de una música de piano a mitad de la pista de baile, él tomando su cintura, juntos, felices, bailando…

-¿Ginny?.- Dijo Marie.

Todos se le quedaban viendo ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había hundido en su sueño?.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Eh… si.- Contesto Marie viéndola extrañada.- Te pregunte que si querías acompañarme a escoger mi vestido.

-Claro.- _lo que me faltaba ver cómo se mide miles de vestidos cuando yo me pongo uno viejo y desteñido. _Pensó.- Me encantaría.- Siguió haciendo una pequeña falsa sonrisa.

-Perfecto! Nos divertiremos mucho.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, bueno por lo pronto acabando de desayunar me ire a tomar un baño para alistarnos.

-Si! Igual yo, estoy muy emocionada.- Dijo Marie.

Y así era, al parecer un chico de Ravenclaw que le atraía desde hace meses la había invitado al baile, si Draco hubiera invitado a Ginny, tal vez ella estuviera más emocionada, vendería toda su ropa para comprarse un hermoso vestido para el baile, pero como no era así la idea de un tonto baile navideño le daba lo mismo.

Al terminar de comer las chicas se fueron de inmediato a su sala, se tomaron una ducha y pusieron ropa informal, Ginny llevaba un suéter tejido por su madre la navidad pasada, era color beige con una gabardina color café y un gorro del mismo tono, hacía frío afuera y no quería enfermarse. Marie iba vestida con ropa muy cómoda, tendría que probarse muchos vestidos así que tenía que ponerse algo que se quitara fácilmente.

Se apuraron para llegar a la puerta de entrada donde ya había mucha gente esperando por salir, entre toda la multitud pudo ver una cabellera rubia a lo lejos, se abrió paso entre la gente dejando a Marie atrás, se paro donde pudo verlo bien, ahí estaba él junto con sus tontos amigos de Slytherin, volteó a verla y pudo ver como Blaise Zabini le daba un codazo a Draco, se veía igual de guapo como siempre, iba vestido de colores oscuros como de costumbre, un sueter de cuello de tortuga gris oscuro y un saco negro igual que su pantalón y zapatos. Ese sueter resaltaba más sus ojos.

-Se ve guapísimo.- Dijo Ginny en voz baja

-¿Qué dices Ginny?.- Pregunto Marie que había llegado detrás de ella.

-Emmm… que es tardísimo!.- Trato de componer.

-Claro… bueno vámonos encaminando que no quiero que nadie se lleve todos los vestidos.

El camino se había hecho corto ya que Marie le conto como David, el chico Ravenclaw le había invitado al baile, al llegar había un tumulto de gente en Hogsmeade, pero en especial la tienda de ropa estaba repleta.

Entraron en ella y estaba más grande de lo anterior y había una inmensidad de vestidos de muchos modelos diferentes. Al entrar de lado izquierdo estaba la caja de cobro y aun lado los probadores que daban a grandes espejos situados a un lado de un ventanal en donde se podía ver las calles nevadas de Hogsmeade, había muchas mujeres, pocas Slytherins ya que ellas siempre mandaban traerlo por diseñadores caros o algo por estilo, aún asi eran muchas las que fueron por el vestido de gala, pero por el tamaño que la tienda había adoptado parecía que sólo eran pocas, Ginny se apresuró a buscar el vestido para Marie, a ella le gustaba el color azul marino asi que ignoro los demás colores y se concentro en el azul.

Encontró 3 modelos que pensó se le verían bien a su amiga, mientras que ella ya traía 4 en mano.

-Bueno me mediré estos.- Dijo Marie tomando los 7 vestidos y yendo hacia los probadores.- No te alejes mucho para hablarte cuando salga!

-Está bien Marie.- Dijo Ginny riendo al ver como su amiga batallaba para caminar.- Estaré por aquí viendo algunos.

-Me parece bien!.- Gritó a lo lejos.

Ginny empezó a buscar más vestidos para su amiga, pero después pensó que ya tenía muchos, y empezó a buscar algún vestido que le agradara a ella, aunque no lo compraría no le cobrarían por ver.

Casi siempre solía ponerse vestidos de colores claros, blanco, o azul celeste, etc. Así que se dirigió hacia ellos. Comenzó a verlos pero ninguno le atraía, todos eran demasiado extravagantes, o tenían muchos brillos, o flores.

En eso Marie salió del probador y se dirigió a los espejos que estaban a casi la entrada de la tienda. Se midio un vestido azul tornasol, el tipo de tela que da el efecto de cambiar de color. Era largo hasta los tobillos y sin tirantes con un escote pronunciado, era muy sencillo pero muy lindo.

-¿Cómo me veo?.- Dijo Marie viéndose al espejo.

-Wow! Te vez hermosa Marie!.- Confesó Ginny mirando impresionada a su amiga.

-¿Lo crees?.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- Me encanto desde que lo vi, el tornasol no es mi tipo, pero este vestido me parece hermoso.

-A mi también!, es hermoso, deberías de probarte algunos más para que estes en verdad segura, pero este esta divino.

-Concuerdo contigo! Bueno dejare este con la encargada para que no me lo ganen e ire a probarme otro, esperame.

-Si ve.- Dijo Ginny volviendo a ver los vestidos.

Ninguno le atrajo, se fue a otra sección y ahí vio un vestido que le ilumino la cara de felicidad, no era su tipo, era una tela oscura, era un vestido en color verde oscuro, muy parecido al negro, largo hasta los tobillos pero con una abertura a la rodilla que al caminar dejaba algo que ver, era muy entallado de la cintura hasta la cadera, tenía dos tirantes diminutos los cuales tenían detalles en piedras, y un escote un poco pronunciado por enfrente pero uno muy abierto por detrás, era hermoso.

Ginny se quedó impactada al verlo en el maniquí frente a ella, lo observo por mucho tiempo hasta que Marie se paró a un lado de ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Ginny te estoy hablando!.- Dijo Marie detrás de ella con un vestido azul nuevo.

-Perdon! Es que me quede anonadada con este vestido.

-Y con toda razón! Es hermoso Ginny!.- Contesto Marie viendo el vestido.

-Lo sé.- La pelirroja seguía clavada en sus pensamientos con ese vestido.

-Bueno ¿y como se me ve este?

-Oh bueno.- Ginny había comenzado a perseguir a Marie que se dirigía a los espejos.- Sabes… no me convence, me sigue gustando más el otro.

-¿Verdad que si? A mi también.- Dijo mirándose al espejo.- Bueno me ire a cambiar.

-Bien.- Contesto Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa.

Marie ya había comenzado a caminar hacia los probadores cuando volteo a ver a su amiga que se había quedado sentada en los sillones de la sala de espera.

-Gin.- La pelirroja volteo a verla.- ¿Por qué no te pruebas el vestido que tanto te gusto?

-¿Estas loca?.- Dijo riendo.- Ni aunque vendiera mi alma podría pagarlo.

-Nadie dijo que lo comprarías, solo para vertelo puesto, anda ¿si?

-Mmm, bueno.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pidió a la encargada que le mostrara el vestido en su talla, esta dijo que era el único, y afortunadamente era de el talle de Ginny. Lo tomo en sus manos y sintió la suave seda de el vestido, lo tomaba como si fuera de vidrio y pudiera romperse.

Se dirigió al probador.

-Wow.- Dijo Ginny al ver el tamaño de el cuarto. Era más grande que el baño de su casa, muy elegante, con un sillón pequeño, un candil en el techo y un gancho en donde la chica puso el vestido.

Comenzó a desvestirse y poniendo su ropa con cuidado, tenía miedo de manchar algo.

Descolgó el vestido del gancho y se metió en él, subió el pequeño cierre a un costado y a falta de espejos en el lugar tuvo que salir del cuarto para vérselo.

Marie ya había salido del probador y estaba en cajas cuando la chica salió, se dirigía a los espejos cuando Maria la vio con cara de sorpresa.

-W…ow.- Dijo con la boca abierta.- Te vez…

-¿Mal?.- Dijo con una mueca antes de mirarse al espejo

-AL CONTRARIO!, Ginevra eres hermosa.- Dijo

Ginny vio su reflejo, y en verdad, nunca había tenido mucha autoestima, pero tenía que aceptar que se veía hermosa con el vestido, entallaba perfectamente en ella, le formaba una figura de envidia, era como si lo hubieran diseñado para ella.

-Es hermoso Marie.- Dijo anonadada al verse.

-Tú lo eres Ginny.- Contesto su amiga.- Gin…

Marie había mandado una mirada hacia la ventana en donde se encontraban un par de chicos de Hufflepuff observándola con sumo cuidado. Ginny se puso roja y se dirigió a quitárselo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de el hermoso rubio que la observaba de más lejos que esos dos chicos.

Al salir Marie ya había pagado y lo que quería era largarse de ahí, el saber que ese vestido era perfecto para ella y nunca lo tendría era algo muy deprimente, esta era una de las veces que odiaba el hecho de no tener dinero.

Al salir ahí estaba él, observándola desde enfrente, como si la estuviera esperando, Ginny sintió unas ganas de abalanzarse sobre él enormes, pero las contuvo, se conformo con el hecho de verlo a los ojos.

-Bueno ahora vamos a comprar los zapatos!.- Dijo Marie entusiasmada.

-Adelantate… en un rato te alcanzo si?.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-¿A dónde vas?

-Eh… iré a mensajería a ver si mi madre ya me mando mi vestido

-Oh bueno entonces te veo en la tienda.

Cuando Marie ya iba lo suficientemente lejos Ginny comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario que su amiga y se metió en un callejón entre dos tiendas de libros, deseando que Draco la hubiera seguido.

-¿De quién te escondes linda?.- Dijo una voz seductora a su oído.

-Al contrario, necesito que me encuentren.- Le contesto abalanzándose en sus hombros y dándole un dulce beso en los labios del rubio.- Te extrañé

-Y yo a ti Ginevra…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a comprar tu vestido?.- Le pregunto en broma Ginny tomándolo por la cintura.

-Oh claro!.- Dijo riendo.- ¿y tú ya tienes el tuyo?

-Eh… no aun no.- Dijo en tono serio.

-¿Ninguno es lo suficientemente bello para poder complacerte?.

-Digamos lo suficientemente barato para poder comprarlo.- Contesto Ginny.- Ni siquiera sé si iré al baile.

-¿Por qué?.- Pregunto Draco intrigado.

-No lo sé, ¿tú iras?.- Le pregunto

Él no contesto y la empezó a besar mientras ella tomaba su cabello. Escucharon voces que se acercaban, asi que se separaron de inmediato.

-Creo que debo irme, te veo después.- Dijo Ginny al rubio, y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la tienda de zapatos.

Las horas después Ginny acompaño como perro faldero a Marie buscando las cosas que necesitaba para el baile de unos días, cuando compro los aretes habían terminado y se dirigieron a el castillo, al llegar a la sala común Marie empezó a sacar sus compras.

-Mira Gin.- Le dio una caja color negra de cuero.

-¿Qué es Marie?

-Ábrelo!

Ginny obedeció y abrió la caja, era una hermosa gargatilla que hacia juego con los aretes color verde esmeralda.

-Es… hermoso Marie!.- Dijo observándolo.- Pero… tú vestido es azul, ¿crees que te quede bien?

-No es para mí tonta, es para ti, por ser una gran amiga conmigo.- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh no Marie no puedo aceptarlo!

-No lo puedo regresar! Si no lo quieres lo tiraré a la basura!.- Dijo Marie bromeando.

-Eres la mejor amiga.- Ginny la abrazo y casi llora de felicidad de tener a alguien tan importante a su lado.

-Lo sé! Bueno vamos a la cena que se nos hace tarde Gin!

-Sí, pero antes vamos a cambiarnos porque estamos mojadas por la nieve Marie!

Las chicas subieron al dormitorio a la cama de Ginny había una caja enorme negra con una nota.

-¿Qué es eso Gin?.- Pregunto Marie

-A de ser el vestido que me envió mi madre, seguro Hermione lo puso ahí.

Ginny se metió al baño, pero Marie no se quedo conforme y comenzó a ver la caja.

-¿Gin?.- Grito Marie a su amiga en el baño

-¿Si?

-¿Quién es D.M.?

-¿¡Que?.- La puerta del baño se abrió en un azote y Ginny corrió a su cama quitándole la nota de las manos a Marie.

"_Este vestido se vería mejor en ti que en ese feo maniquí._

_ D.M."_

Ginny se quedó petrificada antes de poder volver a pensar.

-Ábrelo Ginny!.- Le grito su amiga desesperada

Ginny reaccionó y comenzó a abrir la caja negra.

-Oh por Merlin!.- Exclamó Marie al ver el vestido color verde oscuro que había visto antes en la tienda de ropa.- EL VESTIDO GIN!

La chica seguía en shock, sin poder creerlo.

-Ginny reacciona por Merlín!

-Es hermoso Marie…- Dijo tomándolo con sus manos.

-Y es tuyo!

_Mío. _Pensó

-Con el collar que te regale y el vestido serás la más hermosa de el baile Ginevra!

-Pero…

-Pero nada!

-No tengo pareja aún, y la verdad si no voy con él no me interesa ir.

-Cierto, no me dijiste! ¿Quién es D.M.?

-Haz memoria Marie!

-Draco Ma…

-shhh!

-Oh por Merlín! Si Ron se entera…

-Me mata.- Dijo La chica con una mueca.

-Pero Gin que hermoso de su parte el regalarte el vestido.

-Muero de ganas de verlo y agradecerle!

-Uiii! No quiero saber como se lo agradecerás…- Dijo haciendo una cara de sensualidad.

-Marie! No seas sucia!

-Bueno vamos, cámbiate rápido para irnos al comedor.

Al salir de la sala común Ginny solo se la paso compartiendo sus fantasias con Marie, de ir al baile con él y de que sus padres lo aceptaran, la vida que desearía.

-Cómo quisiera que fuera asi de fácil.

-Gin! Ahí viene David, por favor dejame ir a hablar con él!

-No me pidas permiso, ve corre!.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Marie se fue con David y la pelirroja siguió su camino hasta que alguien le interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-Ginny Weasley.- Dijeron a sus espaldas.

La chica volteo y vio a uno de los chicos de Hufflepuff que la había estado observando en el aparador de la tienda. Era alto y delgado de tez blanca, tenía el pelo en color castaño un poco rizado, con los ojos café oscuro. Muy apuesto.

-Si.- Contesto ella seriamente.

-Me llamo Marcus.- Dijo él con pena despeinado su pelo.- Tal vez no me conoces, pero yo…

-Tú me observabas en la tienda.- Dijo mirándolo con desprecio

-¿Eh? Emm, si lo siento, es que bueno….

-¿Qué se te ofrece Marcus?

-¿Tienes pareja para el baile?- Pregunto al fin mirándola a los ojos.

-No.- Dijo ella con sorpresa.

-¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?.- Pregunto entusiasmado.

-Emm, lo siento pero yo no iré al baile.- Dijo Ginny apenada.

-Oh…- Dijo extrañado el chico, no esperaba esa respuesta.- Bueno… supongo que si cambias de opinión házmelo saber.

-No tengas duda, y muchas gracias por la propuesta.- Dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos antes de seguir caminando.

Al ir al gran salón se encontró con quien no quería ver en ese momento, venía caminando por el pasillo Pansy Idiota Parkinson junto a dos de sus amigas. La vieron de lejos y Ginny sintió sus miradas de desprecio, como siempre ella solo alzo su cabeza y se preparo para cualquier cosa insultante que estas dijeran.

Parkinson solo la miro y siguió platicando con sus amigas.

-Sí! DRAAACO.- Dijo en voz alta lo suficiente para que Ginny la escuchara.- Me regaló un hermoso collar de perlas para cuando vayamos JUNTOS al baile.

Ginny se quedó parada en seco, le habían dado en donde más le dolía, en el corazón. Sintio una tristeza enorme apoderarse de ella. _Ahora entiendo por qué no me quiso decir con quien iría al baile… _Pensó Ginny.

-Si bueeeno, a Draco le gusta mucho JUGAR con moscas muertas!.- Grito Pansy mandando una mirada fugaz a Ginny que estaba parada detrás de ellas.- Pero al final del día con quien se queda es CONMIGO

Ginny se sintió usada, pisoteada en mil maneras posibles, se sentía miserable, nunca la habían dañado tanto, siempre tenía algo con que defenderse y ahora simplemente no. Corrió a su torre con desesperación, los pasillos estaban casi vacios ya que todos estaban en la cena.

Subió a su recamara tenía ya los ojos inundados con lagrimas, vio la caja con el vestido con su vestido y de un golpe la tiro al piso dejando el vestido que _él_ le había dado tirado en el suelo.

_"Jugó conmigo… todos tenían razón, una rata nunca va a dejar de serlo, seguro todo fue por una puta apuesta, sólo fui una meta para él cuando… él era mi todo"_

-MALDITO SEAS MALFOY!.- Gritó pero nadie la escucho.

Empezó a tirar todas sus cosas, se sentía frustrada, decepcionada, enojada.

Se tiro en la cama pero ya no salían lagrimas, sentía coraje, sed de venganza, había bajado su orgullo por él, y la había pisoteado sin piedad. Ya había pasado como una hora cuando se calmo y decidió bajar a buscar a alguien al salón.

Ya varios estaban regresando a sus salas despues de la cena, vio a un grupo de chicos de Hufflepluff saliendo.

-Marcus.- Dijo ella detrás de los chicos.

-Oh Ginny.- Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Acepto, vamos al baile juntos.- Una cara de satisfacción se dibujo en la de Ginny

_Que mejor que pagarle con la misma moneda, haber si le gusta verme con el vestido que él mismo me dio de la mano de otro más._

_

* * *

_**Siguiente capitulo : **Mi venganza

**Sigan dejando sus reviews, lo agradeceria mucho :)**


	10. Te amo

**Despues de mil años el nuevo capítulo, es que estaba en examenes y no tenía tiempo de poder actualizar, pero espero no tardarme tanto en volverlo a hacer, bueno se acerca el final, ya lo pense bien, espero les guste la tragedia. Gracias por seguir leyendo :)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10. Te amo**

-¿Enserio irás al baile conmigo?.- Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es un hecho, platicamos después.- Dijo Ginny dirigiéndose al gran salón. La tristeza ya se le había pasado, y ahora el hambre había regresado.

Entro al salón con una cara que hace tiempo no tenía, una cara de superioridad, de orgullo de nuevo, de un tiempo acá su actitud había sido mas sumisa y nunca estaba en la realidad, sólo sumida en sus pensamientos. Al entrar sintió la mirada desde la mesa de Slytherin, sabía que era de él. Volteó a verlo y vio su cara de sorpresa al ver la mirada de odio que ella le dirigió, fue una mirada fugaz antes de volver a ver la mesa con sus amigos en ella.

-¿Estás bien Gin? Te desapareciste.- Preguntó Marie quien se hizo a un lado para que Ginny pudiera sentarse entre ella y Ron.

-Si.- Dijo seriamente y tomo un poco de comida que quedaba mientras se servía jugo de calabaza.

-¿Segura?.- Le pregunto Ron extrañado.

-SI Ron si!.- Grito. Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados.- Perdón, es que estoy un poco molesta por algo, pero ustedes no tienen la culpa, lo siento.

-No te preocupes Ginny, ¿que te pasa?.- Le pregunto Hermione.

-Es que…- Dijo mirando a la mesa de Slytherin encontrándose con su mirada de nuevo y sintiendo como si le dieran una patada en el estomago.- Me pusieron mal una calificación es todo.

-Oh bueno, eso lo podrás arreglar después, me ha pasado varias veces y siempre me la cambian.- Dijo Hermione con alivio de que no fuera algo más.

-Si claro.- Contesto Ginny con indiferencia y comenzó a comer rápidamente. Sus amigos comenzaron a hablar sobre el baile, ella sólo se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Con quién irás Hermione?.- Le preguntó Luna

-Con… Ron.- Dijo poniéndose roja.

-Wuuuu!.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo todos haciendo bulla a los chicos.

-Ya callense.- Dijo ron riendo.- ¿tú con quien irás Marie?

-Con David!.- Dijo sonriendo

-¿El chico Ravenclaw?.- Preguntó Harry

-Si!.- Contesto muy feliz.- ¿y tú Harry?

-Aún no se… ¿con quién irás Ginny?.- Dijo con la pequeña esperanza de poderla invitarla en ese momento.

-Con Marcus.- Contesto con indiferencia.

-¿¡Que?.- Dijo Marie impresionada.- Pero… pero…

-¿Quién es Marcus?.- Pregunto Harry seriamente.

-Un chico de Hufflepuff que conocí.

-Oh vaya…- Dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno estoy cansada, platicamos después chicos.- Dijo Ginny

-Espera, yo voy contigo.- Dijo Marie y se paró de inmediato con una cara seria.

Las chicas se salieron del gran salón rápidamente y caminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Ya me diras la verdad Ginny?.- Preguntó su amiga en tono serio.

-Draco… me engaño Marie.- Dijo apretando los puños.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- Contesto sorprendida.

-Pues… él evadió la pregunta cuando le cuestione sobre su pareja de baile, y hoy escuche que la puta de Pansy decía que iría con ella.- Dijo con coraje.

-Ginny no deberías apresurarte a nada, de seguro la tipa esa lo hizo por molestar… mejor cálmate y piensa bien en lo que harás, tal vez ni era verdad y actuaste como toda una niña!

-Eso creo Marie… en fin ya le dije que si a Marcus no le puedo cancelar.

-Sí, ahora cumples con lo que dijiste en tu ataque de coraje.- Dijo Marie en tono de regaño.- Marcus no tiene la culpa de tu inmadurez!

-Ya!.- Dijo la pelirroja con reproche.

Draco ya estaba en su sala común sentado pensando, estaba confundido por la actitud de Ginny, no sabía que tenía y no se podía acercar a ella tanto sin que alguien sospechara, aún no habían hablado sobre que eran o que harían con sus sentimientos, y de un momento a otro ella simplemente lo ignoraba, esa tarde en el callejón había sido todo lo contrario.

-Draco.- Zabini había entrado a la habitación.- El director Dumblodore te busca.

El rubio salió de inmediato a la oficina del director, no tenía la menor idea de lo que quería, pocas veces era citado ahí, en el camino sólo se la paso pensando en lo que Pansy le había dicho, no estaba enojado, estaba decepcionado. Pensó que tenía algo con Ginny, aún no era nada serio, nunca habían pronunciado la palabra "novios" porque él se había negado, pero ahora que lo pensaba, si no eran novios no podían ser nada, y Draco sólo la quería para él, y para nadie más.

Al llegar a la oficina del director pronuncio la clave para pasar y subió por las escaleras despacio. Al llegar a su destino ahí estaba el director sentado en su escritorio, y de espaldas a Draco un hombre con una cabellera rubia y larga; su padre.

-Adelante Draco.- Dijo la voz serena del director.- Les dejaré la oficina para que hablen, con permiso.

-Gracias Profesor.- Contesto la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

El viejo director se dirigió a la salida y Draco se quedo estático en la entrada. Su padre se paró y se dio media vuelta para poder ver a su hijo, lo hizo con una mirada seca, como siempre.

-Padre, no te esperaba ver por aquí yo…

-Cállate Draco!.- Gritó furioso, su padre avanzo rápidamente hacia él y le dio una cachetada .- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?

Draco estaba confundido, no entendía por qué el regaño, el golpe, ya se había acostumbrado a ello, pero no sabía la razón.

-No… no entiendo- Dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-¡Ahora te haces el idiota!.- Dijo dándole un golpe en las rodillas con el bastón.

Draco cayó a sus pies quedándose de rodillas tratando de entender lo que su padre quería decir.

-En verdad no se de que…- Dijo Draco antes de recordar la carta que había recibido de su padre hace días.- Parkinson.- Dijo para sus adentros.

-¡PAAARKINSON!.- Dijo su padre antes de darle una patada en las costillas a su hijo.- TE PEDI UNA SOLA COSA DRACO!

-Pero… yo no la quiero padre.- Dijo Draco en voz baja.

-JA!.- Contesto en forma de burla y comenzo a caminar por el despacho.- Querer, amar, bla bla bla, ESTÚPIDECES DRACO!, ¿es eso lo que te hemos enseñado a largo de este tiempo? Al final el encanto se acaba! No suenas como un Malfoy.

Tal vez su padre tenía razón, tal vez no, lo que Draco estaba seguro era que quería a Ginny con todo su ser, y que haría lo que fuera para que ella estuviera bien. Su felicidad ahora dependía de esa persona, así es el amor, dependes de una persona para ser feliz, y él quería serlo a su lado, no a lado de la que sus padres quisieran…

-No me importa.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.- Por única vez en mi vida.- dijo mirando a su padre como si lo retara.-… No te obedeceré.

Lucius golpeó a su hijo una vez más en las piernas débiles del chico por el dolor provocado antes, este volvió a caer a sus pies dejándolo como un niño que apenas aprendía a gatear.

-No te lo estoy proponiendo Draco, es una ORDEN!.- Gritó.- No seas egoísta Draco, lo que la familia Parkinson puede darnos es… enorme, no tienes idea de cuánto poder podríamos tener con su herencia y…

-No me importa!.- Gritó el chico con odio y coraje.

-CALLATE!.- Dijo dándole un golpe muy fuerte en las costillas.- Ya te lo advertí Draco, regresas con esa Parkinson y para navidad te quiero comprometido con ella, ¿entendido?.- Sólo hubo silencio.- Adiós hijo.

Draco se quedo tirado en el suelo del despacho del director viendo a su padre pasar por su lado dirigiéndose a la puerta, no podía levantarse del dolor provocado en su cuerpo, pero lo que más le dolía era que su padre lo tratara de tal forma, siempre había sido así, ellos ordenando y él cumpliendo, pero ahora tenía un gran motivo para no hacerlo, Ginny.

Después de un rato escucho que alguien subía, debía ser el director asi que con todo el dolor se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, en ese momento iba subiendo Dumbledore, que sólo le mando una mirada de pena a Draco y este salió con su cara de prepotencia de siempre. Se encamino a la torre de astronomía, otro lugar que le gustaba visitar cuando en verdad quería estar solo, no quería ver a nadie.

-Hola Draco.- Saludo la voz de Pansy que ahora no sonaba tan chillona.- Te vez horrible.

-Parkinson.- Dijo él indiferente sumido en sus pensamientos.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supuse que aquí estarías y pues… quería platicar con alguien,¿con quién irás al baile?.- Le pregunto

-No sé.- Dijo él mirando al ventanal donde se encontraba sentado.

-Al menos sé que no lo harás con esa Weasley.- Dijo con un tono despreciante sentándose en la silla frente a un escritorio.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?.- Preguntó el chico volteándola a ver.

-Pues porque ella irá con un tipo de Ravenclaw.- Dijo con cara de satisfacción.

-Claro.- Dijo Draco incrédulo regresando la mirada al cielo.

-Es enserio Draco, yo misma vi cuando ella acepto.- Contestó.

El chico analizo la mirada y las palabras de Pansy y se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad, Parkinson no sabía mentir tan bien. Draco se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la sala pensando en lo que la chica le había dicho.

-Pareciera que te afecta mucho que la Weasley vaya con otra persona Draco…- Dijo Pansy parándose del asiento y siguiendo a Draco con la mirada.- Me pregunto… ¿qué dirían tus padres de esto?

-Ni lo pienses Parkinson.- Amenazo Draco volteándola a ver.- Weasley y yo… sólo somos compañeros de escuela, ¿cómo podría fijarme en una muerta de hambre?

-Eso espero Draco, eso espero.- Dijo Pansy.- Entonces… ¿irás al baile conmigo? A menos que vayas con ella y tus padres se den cuenta de ello y pues…

-Si, iré contigo.- Dijo con despecho.

-Perfecto, ahora me voy, tengo que escoger el vestido para ese día.- Dijo dirigiéndose al chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós querido.

Al salir Draco dio un puñetazo en la pared.

"_Lo único por lo que vivía, sé que ella y yo no somos nada, pero… por un momento pensé que ella… al menos me preguntaría si quisiera ir al baile, bueno eso lo hacen los hombres pero… que estúpido fui, con razón sus miradas de desprecio, no la entiendo, seguro sólo jugo conmigo para sacarme el vestido que de estúpido le fui a comprar pensando que se veía hermosa en él… todas son iguales. El encanto se acaba, mi padre tenía razón" _

Draco se sentía herido, como si le hubieran aplastado el corazón que a penas latía, se sentía usado… igual como Ginny se había sentido antes, y entendió que ahora su vida sería lo que tenían planeado para él, se casaría con Parkinson y viviría infeliz por siempre, pero asi era la vida, al menos la que él conocía.

…

Los días habían pasado lentamente, sólo fue una semana y había parecido un siglo sin ella, sin sus miradas, sin sus acercamientos, sus abrazos... sus besos. Los días fueron pasando, al principio sólo cruzaban miradas cortas en el gran salón, o algunas veces en los pasillos, despues de los días ni siquiera la veía, solo en la cena, todo era tan pesado, pareciera que ella lo evitaba, había noches en las que no dormía por la tristeza que sentía, otras en la que el coraje de sentirse engañado se apoderaba de él y ya no sabía ni que pensar o sentir. Se había dejado llevar por la vida que tenían planeado para él, Pansy se había vuelto su novia una vez más, pero nada había cambiado, su padre le había mandado una carta en la que lo felicitaba por la actitud que había tomado y ahora sí lo estuviera obedeciendo, todo se había borrado, como si todo lo que él sentía por Ginny, fuera una fantasía, como si el recuerdo de sentirla tan cerca, tan suya, solo fuera una mentira.

-¿No te bañaras Ginny?- Pregunto Marie desde el baño.

-Si, ahorita.- Contesto desde el ventanal a un lado de la cama de una de sus compañeras.

-Estoy tan emocionada! Vi a David hoy en la tarde fue mágico como si él…

_No tengo humor para nada-_Pensaba Ginny_.- desde hace tanto tiempo que me siento tan vacía, sin alma, no pensé que me fuera a enamorar en tan poco tiempo, y menos de un maldito espejismo, por que nada fue real, si no tuviera esa piedra que él me regalo, pensaría que todo fue un sueño, una hermosa y estúpida pesadilla…_

-¿Cómo ves? ¿No es un lindo?.- Pregunto Marie, Ginny ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Eh… si lo es.- Dijo haciendo una leve sonrisa.

-No te ves muy animada Ginny! Deberías empezarte a bañar siquiera, se te hará tarde y no podré peinarte tranquilamente.

-Claro.

Era la noche del baile de navidad, todos estaban hablando de ello, a Ginny no le interesaba en lo más minimo, pero tenía que ir, dos eran sus razones, la primera, no podía dejar a Marcus plantado, despues de todo el no tenía la culpa de su inmadurez, y la segunda… sentía la necesidad de una pequeña _venganza _hacia Draco.

Ya tenía días que no lloraba, de un tiempo aca decidió cambiar los deseos por llorar por coraje, por dignidad y orgullo.

Se metió a bañar y tardo mucho en la regadera, debajo del agua sus problemas se liberaban, se sentía libre nada importaba, era el momento del día en que salía de la realidad y se adentraba en sus pensamientos.

-APURATE GINNY!.- Grito Marie desde afuera

-Ya voy, ya voy.-Contesto con fastidio.

Ginny salió enredada en una toalla, aún era muy temprano para ponerse el… vestido.

"_Mi vestido".- _Pensó.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar ese día en el que lo encontró en su cama, la emoción invadió su ser en ese momento, ahora sólo sentía un dolor infinito y un vacio dentro de su alma. Ella no lo había dejado de querer en ningún momento, el amor era mas grande que el rencor, pero su orgullo se había vuelto prioridad, Draco había preferido a Parkinson en vez de a ella, Ginny sabía que no quería a Pansy, tanto amor que Draco le había demostrado no se podía fingir, pero el miedo de Draco a enfrentar a sus padres había podido más que el amor por ella, eso pensaba Ginny. Ella quería un hombre a su lado, alguien que luchara por lo que quiere sin importarle nada, y por más que quisiera a Draco, debía olvidarlo.

-Al fin sales mujer!.- Dijo Marie.

Llevaba un peinado muy elaborado, digno de una novia en su boda, se había pulido mucho, a Marie se le daba todo lo referente a la belleza, en cambio Ginny, si cepillaba su cabello ya era mucho decir. Maria se había adelantado y había instalado todo lo necesario para peinar a su amiga delante de un espejo en la habitación.

-Te vez hermosa Marie!.- Dijo observando a su amiga.

-Lo sé! Y aún me falta mi vestido, en fin antes tengo que arreglarte a ti.

Ginny se sentó delante del espejo y Marie se situó detrás de ella, empezó a desenredarle el pelo recién mojado, y después secarlo. Ginny la veía pero sin poner atención, confiaba en los gustos de su amiga, y no le interesaba mucho cómo se iba a ver, para que arreglarse si no era para _él._

-Listo!.- Dijo Marie con una sonrisa en el rostro después de una hora.- No dijiste nada en todo este momento, espero sea porque te estaba gustando.

Ginny se miró en el espejo después de todo el tiempo, al fin ponía atención en el reflejo, se veía hermosa.

-Hiciste un milagro navideño Marie!.- Dijo Ginny viéndose anonadada en el espejo.

Marie le había hecho un peinado muy sencillo, llevaba el pelo suelto pero ondulado, daba el aspecto de los años 60's, era perfecto para el vestido, el pelo se veía brillante y el maquillaje era perfecto, las sombras oscuras hacían que sus ojos resaltaran, el labial en un tono no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para que resaltara con su piel.

-Te ves muy hermosa amiga, seguro vas a deslumbrar a todos, inclusive a…

-¿A quien? ¿A Draco? Claro.- La sonrisa del rostro se había borrado.

-Bueno ya, quita esa cara y ponte feliz Ginny, te vez hermosa y todos te van a admirar! Sé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención pero, vamos! Sólo por una noche.

-Tú también eres hermosa Marie, seguro te verán a ti, no te preocupes.

-En fin, apúrate dame tiempo para ponerme mi vestido y después te ayudo con el tuyo, no dudo que Marcus ya te espere en las escaleras en este momento!

Marie se apresuro a ir por su vestido y Ginny le ayudo a subir la cremallera, despues llego el momento de sacar el vestido de debajo de su cama, ahí lo había guardado, prefería ignorar todo lo que le recordara a él.

-¿Y si no voy?.- Dijo Ginny dudando.

-Como que no vas!

-Bueno… sinceramente no tengo ganas de ir y menos de usar este puto vestido.

-Ginny! Lo del vestido lo entiendo, pero… no te gustaría que te viera asi de hermosa y se de cuenta de todo lo que perdió! Aparte no puedes dejar plantado a Marcus.

-Tienes razón.- Una sonrisa de venganza se dibujo en su cara.- Bueno ayudame a ponérmelo.

Ginny se miró al espejo y no creía lo que veía, nunca se había puesto algo tan caro y tan hermoso, y con el collar y aretes que le había dado Marie hacían el juego perfecto. El vestido verde oscuro le hacía una figura hermosa acentuaba su cintura y caderas, y la abertura que tenía a un lado dejaba ver una parte de su muslo al caminar, era provocativo, se sentía bonita después de todo no estaba tan mal.

-Oh por Merlin! Te ves hermosa Ginny! Bueno vámonos, nos esperan abajo!

Al bajar las escaleras hacía la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con su hermano y su pareja, Hermione.

Ginny! ¿eres tú? Te vez hermosa!.- Dijo Hermione al momento de verla.

¿Qué? ¿De donde… tú…

Callate Ron! Se ve hermosa y es lo que importa!- Hermione sabía lo que quería preguntar Ron, y Ginny no quería mentirle acerca de dónde había sacado ese vestido.

Pero… es que… no puedes salir asi Ginny!.- Los celos se apoderaron de su hermano.

Ya Ron no es nada, vámonos que se hace tarde.- Contesto la pelirroja haciendo caso omiso.

Ya Ron…- Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en los labios.

¿¡Que?.- Grito Ginny al ver la esena.- Desde cuando ustedes…

Ayer.- Dijo Hermione ruborizada.

Eh… si te lo íbamos a decir pero…- Ron se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

Vaya! Que sorpresa! Pero me da mucho gusto por los dos, bueno andando vámonos!

Se fueron caminando a la salida, Ginny esperaba ver a Marcus ahí pero no fue así, en la salida estaba David la pareja de Marie, Harry no estaba seguro había ido a recoger a Luna a su torre. Se encaminaron hacía el gran salón, las miradas acechaban a Ginny, algunos asombrados, otras de envidia, ella solo mantenía una mirada de superioridad ante todos.

Al llegar al gran salón ahí estaba Marcus, llevaba un smoking negro muy clásico, aunque se veía muy bien. Al ver a la pelirroja se quedo boca abierta, no reacciono, sólo se quedo paralizado en el lugar en donde estaba.

-Hola Marcus.- Dijo Ginny con una leve sonrisa.

-Ginny… te ves… hermosa.- Dijo viéndola a los ojos y tomandola de la mano.

-Gracias.

-No, encerio pareces una diosa.- Dijo admirándola de nuevo.

-Ya no es para tanto, vamos entremos.

Ginny lo tomo del brazo para entrar al salón, muchas parejas iban llegando también, el salón estaba repleto de gente, lo habían adornado muy lindo, el techo tenía un encanto para simular que nevaba, y una banda se estaba a penas instalando, había mesas alrededor de lo que sería la pista de baile en cuanto comenzara la música, Ginny vio la mesa en donde estaba Harry con Luna, y se acerco a ellos.

-WOW.- Dijo Harry.- Ginny! Te vez…. Muy bien

-Si Ginny, te vez hermosa.- Dijo Luna con sinceridad.

Ginny cada vez se sentía mas segura, aunque en parte nerviosa por verlo, sentía la necesidad de voltear a todos lados buscando su mirada, una señal, pensó en la posibilidad de que que tal vez no iría al baile, eso la desiluciono un poco, pero la relajo al fin.

La música comenzó a sonar, y las parejas se adentraron a la pista, Ginny y Marcus las siguieron, Marcus bailaba muy bien y hacia que la noche se hiciera más amena, sus platicas eran interesantes y la hacia reir con sus comentarios.

Despues de tres canciones al fin la sintió, la mirada que había estado esperando, la sentía detrás de ella, Draco había llegado, él tenía una mirada muy pesada que sentiría desde kilómetros.

"_Era cierto, ella vino con él, y lleva el maldito vestido que le… regale. Maldita seas Weasley"_

-Draco? Estas bien? Vamos a bailar!.- Dijo Pansy que colgaba del brazo del rubio.

-No.- Contesto y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas donde se encontraba Blaise.

La noche paso lentamente para ellos, Ginny no lo había visto aún pero sabía que la miraba, asi que trataba de verse feliz y hacer movimientos provocativos para despertar aunque sea un poco de celos en él. Y lo hacía bien, Draco le hervía la sangre de los celos, el verlo con ese Hufflepuff pudiendo ser él quien sujetara su cintura y la tomara de la mano…

Llego la hora de la cena y todos fueron a los asientos correspondientes, Ginny se dirigió al baño, sentía que había sudado a mares por todo lo que bailo y quería retocarse el maquillaje aunque sea un poco. Al menos lo intentaría.

Al salir del gran salón una mano tapo su boca y la jalo hacía detrás de un muro. Ahí fue cuando por fin lo vio, esos ojos grises que tanto deseaba ver, pero eran diferentes, ahora estaban llenos de coraje o rabia, Ginny dio un pisotón a Draco para que la soltara.

-AAAAAUUUCH!.- Grito al sentir el dolor que un tacón podía provocar.

-Me lastimaas Draco!.- Dijo al recobrar el aire.

-¿Y tú a mi no?.- Le contesto con rabia.

-Sólo te pise para que me dejaras respirar!.- Se defendió.

-No hablo de eso Ginevra.- Dijo seriamente.

-Yo no te he hecho nada.- Contesto de la misma manera.

-No te hagas la mosca muerta!.- La arrogancia inundo sus palabras.

Ginny le solto una cachetada con mucha fuerza. Odiaba que la insultaran y menos un hombre.

-No te atrevas a insultarme!.- Dijo con furia.

Draco se quedó en seco, si hubiera sido un hombre le había puesto un puñetazo en la cara, y si hubiera sido otra mujer, la habría jaloneado y amenazado, pero en este caso no podía.

-Tú me insultaste primero, al burlarte de mi.

-¿¡YO?.- Dijo sorprendida.- No te quieras hacer el ofendido Malfoy! Que no te queda!

-Sólo me utilizaste Ginevra, no sé que quieres de mi, pero con un Malfoy nadie se mete.- Dijo rentándola.

-En mi familia nos enseñaron distintos valores Malfoy, en mi familia no me enseñan a robar, a dañar, o a burlarse de la gente, caso contrario a … otros.

-Entonces no aprendiste bien lo que te enseñaron en tu casa Weasley.

-Eres un cobarde Malfoy.- Las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero las retenía.

-Ja! Ahora yo? Claro Weasley.

-Lo eres!

-¿Por qué?.- Dijo acercándose mas y mas hacia ella acorralándola contra el muro.

-Le tienes miedo a tus padres.- Dijo empujándolo, nadie podía intimidarla.

-¿De qué estas hablando Ginevra?

-De que no luchaste por mi Draco! De eso!.- La desesperación la había inundado, en cambio Draco se quedo en shock.- Yo sé que me quieres! Lo puedo sentir, un amor así.- Tomo su mano y la puso en su corazón y ella hizo lo mismo.- No se puede fingir…

Ginny había comenzado a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas de desesperación, Draco seguía sin poder decir nada, sintió de nuevo la debilidad de Ginny, esa parte de ella que había conocido, la parte blanda de la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

-Te quiero como no te imaginas Ginevra…

-Y entonces! Sabes que yo también te quiero Draco! Como nunca lo hice jamás con nadie, en tan poco tiempo te entregue mi corazón, y pareciera que a ti no te importa!

- Mi corazón te pertenece Ginevra.

-Y lo cuidare con mi alma si es necesario Draco. Pero no te entiendo, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? ¿por qué no luchaste por nuestro amor?

-Por qué pensé que tu no lo querías, yo enfrente a mi padre para no casarme con Parkinson, después me di cuenta que tal vez había sido un error.

-¿Casarte con Parkinson?.- Dijo con sorpresa.

-Si.- Contesto agachando la mirada.- La familia Parkinson tiene mucho poder, si me caso con ella también será mio, yo no lo quiero así, pero mi vida siempre la han controlado mis padres, la última vez que hable con él le dije que no me casaría con ella, él solo me golpeo y…

-Oh Draco.- Dijo Ginny atormentada por la idea de la vida que llevaba el rubio.

Tomo su cara en sus manos para levantarla y forzarlo a que la mirara.

-¿Y entonces por qué regresaste con Pansy?.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por qué pensé que tu no querías saber nada, tus miradas de odio, me evitabas, y el chico Hufflepuff…

-¿Marcus? Yo sólo acepte salir con él porque sabía que tú irias con Parkinson.

-¿Qué?.- Contesto extrañado.- Yo sólo acepte a Parkinson por que ella me dijo que… Claro esa rata…

-Vaya… Al final todo fue un plan de ella…-Dijo Ginny asimilando todo.

-Después me las arreglare con ella…

-No, no le hagas nada, no serviría de mucho tenerla como enemiga, creo que deberíamos regresar, esto llamara la atención si los dos no estamos en el salón, ¿no crees?

-¿Y qué importa?.- Contesto Draco con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ya me esta gustando este Draco.- Dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca de complicidad y tomando su cara en sus manos.

-Te amo Ginevra.- Confeso Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Draco.

Draco se acerco cada vez más a ella hasta llegar a sus labios, esos labios que lo hacían sentirse en el cielo estando en la tierra, el vacio se había desaparecido, el beso los regreso a la vida. Se necesitaban uno al otro para ser felices, y ahora nada podría separarlos.

-Ginny…

-¿Si?

-¿Te gustaría ser… mi _novia_?

* * *

**En el siguiente capitulo será una salida Hogsmeade que no será del todo divertida. **

**Agradezco sus reviews sigan dejando mas :) Gracias por leer!**


End file.
